The Truth in my Heart
by sakuravalkyrie
Summary: Yuuri lost his memories in saving Wolfram! What would happen now? Will Wolfram have a chance in Yuuri's heart now that he has forgotten everything? Please Read and Review! Epilogue is up.
1. Chapter 1

**My First KKM Fic!**

**Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Sir! The Castle has been infiltrated by the enemy." the soldier reported in. He was just finished doing his patrols when he heard some noises. As he checked, he noticed that several of the soldiers were put to sleep.

Wolfram looked crossed. _"Damn. How could this have happen_? Did you find out who they were?"

The soldier took a step back looking scared. Though the third prince is known to have a beautiful face, so beautiful in fact that many women and men a like have fallen in love with, he was also known to have a fiery temper. "No sir. We are still conducting an investigation. I believe they were not your ordinary spies. They have managed to enter the castle almost unnoticed. It is a feat that have not been accomplished before"

He only nodded to the soldier's statement. It was all true. Blood Pledge Castle defense is excellent. No. It is impenetrable. A flawless castle since the time of the Great One. But then how could have spies enter it discreetly. His mind race to find an answer. "_Perhaps there is a traitor among us."_

"Wolfram!"

He turned around to see who called him. His elder brother, wearing his usual uniform of brown, came forth. He noted the troubled face his brother has. This bothered him. He never shows it but in reality he truly cares for his brother. And he knew his brother would not have that kind of face unless. . .

"Weller-kyo," he greeted, starting to worry. His brother would only have that face when something bad happened to Yuuri. "Did something happen? Is Yuuri ok?"

Conrad didn't answer him immediately. He only stared at him. "Yuuri-heika is fine. I had just checked on him," He said after a moment.

Wolfram sighed out in relief. He was glad his fiancé was safe. He was about to speak when Conrad spoke again.

"But what concerns me right now is how the enemy managed to get past us, though thankfully none of them got into the heika's room."

"Someone must have helped them. It is impossible to break into the castle," He said putting his hands on his chin.

"I already spoke to Gwendal about it. He reckons it is highly possible but unlikely."

Wolfram's gaze wanders into the garden. Nothing unusual there. A streak of light was emitting from the horizon. He realized that dawn is already approaching.

"In any case return to the heika's room. I'm sure you're tired right now. Get some sleep."

"But Weller-kyo!" he protested.

"No buts," Conrad firmly said. "And heika might get worried if he woke up without you in bed," he added, hoping this would convince his younger brother.

Wolfram walked away. His brother has a point. The last thing he wants now is for Yuuri to get worried. He changes from his uniform to his pink nightgown and got into the bed. He was about to fall asleep when he heard Yuuri speak.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said. Wolfram wondered what Yuuri could be dreaming about. "Wolfram. No. Don't leave." He said this time full of sorrow.

He decided to wake up the king. Shaking him softly, he called out his name. "Yuuri, wake up you wimp"

Yuuri eyes flew open. He immediately pulled Wolfram into an embrace. This caught Wolfram in a surprised. He and Yuuri never got this close before.

"Wha. . ?"

Yuuri held him tightly. "I'm scared Wolf. I'm really scared."

"Hush. Don't worry Yuuri it's just a dream," He said soothingly. Even though he looked calm, deep inside he was bothered. He never saw Yuuri like this. He had come to know his Yuuri as strong and would never be broken so easily. But to see him in this state confuses him. Something really bad must have happen in his dream. He wanted to know it but decided to leave it for the morning.

Yuuri fell asleep once again on Wolfram's arm.

"Sleep well," he said.

The sun was already up when Wolfram woke up. Yuuri was still held in his arms. He didn't realize he himself fell asleep. The last thing he could remember was that he was watching his fiancé sleeping form. It was the first time he held Yuuri like that. He only wished that it won't be the last time. He felt like he crossed over an invisible line.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Conrad came in. His eyes fell on the bed's occupant and smiled. He felt truly happy for Wolfram. "Good morning Wolfram," he said pleasantly.

"Ah Weller-kyo. Good morning too." He tried to move but Yuuri was still clutching him tightly. He was afraid to wake him up.

Conrad signaled him to remain as he was and sat on the bed. "It seems something happened between you and the heika," He teased.

"Don't call me heika, Nazukeoya," Yuuri said unexpectedly. Both Wolfram and Conrad looked at him only to find out he was still asleep. They glance at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yes, Yuuri," Conrad replied to his sleeping king.

"Is it already time for his morning training?" Wolfram asked, putting Yuuri down gently.

"No. I decided to postpone it for today. I just dropped by to check if everything is all right." He turned just in time to see the blond's reaction. It was a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Not that I'm expecting anything to happen while you're here." he added hastily.

"You don't really trust my abilities do you?" he asked indignantly. He was hurt quite a bit that is older brother, the one he always admires and look up, underestimate him.

"I do trust you. I just don't want to take chance. I already lost someone once. I don't want to lose anyone anymore." he said sadly.

"_You still grieve for Julia's deaths aren't you Conrad? That's why you're too hard on yourself."_ Wolfram stood up and stretched his legs. His body was a little sore. "I know that Conrad."

"Conrad? Wolfram?" Yuuri said sleepily. "Did I oversleep?"

"It's ok Yuuri. We don't have any training for today."

Yuuri pulled himself into a sitting position. "Why?

"Gunter asked if he could use those time for extra lesson hours"

"Oh no," Yuuri groaned. His lessons with Gunter were always a torture. Gunter's never ending rant about the previous maoh's, the country's custom and traditions, and about everything else drives him insane. He sometimes wonders if he ever gets tired. His zealousness is unmatched. Often times he would ask Conrad if he could switch with Gunter. Conrad always decline to. And now he has to endure a whole morning listening to Shin Makoku's history. He doubted he would still live after.

Wolfram snickered at one corner. "Wimp. How could you govern Shin Makoku properly if you don't study well?"

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuuri retorted. Even though Wolfram was right, he would never admit it to his face.

"Wimp," Wolfram said again, clearly enjoying irritating him.

A fight ensues. Yuuri lost his patient with Wolfram and threw a pillow at him. Wolfram didn't notice it and was hit fully in the face. Wolfram was fuming. He walked back towards the bed slowly. Yuuri thought he was going to be killed. Wolfram took another pillow and hit his fiancé with it. Yuuri was taken aback. They continued their pillow fight until they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. Conrad only watched them.

"I'm hungry," Yuuri said after a moment. Unmistakably his stomach let out a growl. "All that pillow fight took my energy."

"Me too. I never thought this game you humans call pillow fight can be this exhausting," Wolfram said.

"I'll have breakfast prepared now," Conrad said.

Wolfram waited until Conrad was out. He remembered the dream Yuuri had last night.

"Yuuri," He said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Yuuri said absentmindedly. He was busy changing his clothes.

"What did you dream about last night?

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He was hoping Wolfram had forgotten about it. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

Wolfram was not fooled. He saw the color drain from Yuuri's face the moment he asked. "Don't lie to me please. I'm worried." He took Yuuri's hand and held it tight.

He decided to tell Wolfram the truth. He faced him and looked straight into his emerald eyes. "In my dream I was running after someone. When I finally catch up to him I was surprised to see it was you. You held my hand tight like now. Then different pictures began to form around me. On a closer look a realized they were my memories. When I tried to touch them they vanished. And I started to forget who I was. _And who you are to me. I was scared of losing you._"

"It's just a dream."

"I know," He tried to push away his fears for the sake of Wolfram. "Conrad's already waiting for us." They left together for breakfast.

As expected the day went slow for Yuuri. Today he was forced to listen to Gunter's discussion on military tactics and warfare. If Wolfram was not there to accompany him, he might have died of boredom.

"And so that ends our discussion for today," Gunter announced, closing the book.

"Great!" Yuuri said happily. It was already lunch and he was looking forward to it. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He skidded towards the hallway followed by Wolfram. Gunter remained inside. They entered the dining room where Conrad and Gwendal are already waiting. They took their seats and lunch was served.

"Emergency! Yuuri-heika!" a soldier shouted.

Gwendal and Conrad simultaneously stood. "What happened?"

"The Temple of the Great One is under siege. The maidens are requesting for help."

"I'll go there to see the situation. Conrad, follow afterward with some men," Gwendal ordered.

"I'll also go there," Yuuri said. Wolfram was already walking away.

"Then don't just stand there. Get moving," Gwendal answered. He knew Yuuri to well to try and stop him. Stopping him would only increase his determination to come.

The temple was just near. It didn't take them too long to reach it by horse. One of the maidens appeared and Gwendal talked to her.

"The enemies are inside. It seems their only objective was to reach the Shinou. They are quite skilled with stealth. The maidens were caught in surprise. They were praying when they were attacked. But none of them got seriously hurt. According to one of them they were just put to sleep. We're going in. Be careful," he said after talking to her.

They entered the inner temple. As soon as they got in they were attacked by ninja - styled men. This time they really mean to kill. Wolfram and Gewndal manage to defeat most of the enemies. The remaining others fled from the site. The only one remaining is the leader.

Ulrike, the oldest maiden stands at the top, held hostage.

"Don't move," Gwendal whispered to Wolfram. They couldn't afford any mistakes now.

Wolfram did as he was told. However he didn't lower his sword.

"Who are you? Why did you attack the temple?" Yuuri asked, walking closer.

"I am Kouzou. I wish to release the great power that was locked in this place since the ages of myth," He replied and began to chant. "Now watch as ultimate power dawn upon me."

A pentagram appeared beneath them. Light began to give out from it. The grounds begin to shake.

"No!" Wolfram shouted. "That human is summoning the forbidden spells! He is using Ulrike as the sacrifice_. I must stop him or else_." He ran towards the altar and engaged the leader in combat.

Their swords clashed.

"There's no stopping me now. The ritual has begun to initiate. It doesn't matter whether a maiden is used as a sacrifice. You would suffice."

Wolfram cursed. He didn't expect that this human would have this much knowledge in the forbidden spells. The only way to stop it is to kill him.

"Gwendal what should we do?!"

Gwendal was only rooted on his spot. He was weighing his options. "The only way to stop it is to kill the one who initiated it and seal it with our own maryoku. Otherwise it would continue until it fulfills the caster's desire and use Wolfram as the sacrifice."

Kouzou and Wolfram continued to battle. Both are equal in power and skill. It is unclear who would emerge victorious.

"Wolfram watch out!"

Wolfram didn't manage to dodge in time and injured severely. Yuuri couldn't take it anymore seeing the one he cares for getting hurt and changed into the Maoh.

Blood dripped. Wolfram was unable to stand properly. He was about to be killed only to be saved by the Maoh. The Maoh quickly defeated Kozoku.

"It's too late now. This spell will only strengthen in my death. You cannot stop it," He said before taking his own life.

"Fool. I had given you the chance to live again," The maoh said.

"Maou-heika! The spell is already consuming Wolfram!"

A black light started to engulf the nearly unconscious Wolfram. The shaking become so violent is was hard to stand. The Maou started to concentrate all his powers to stop it. He directed his maryoku towards the pentagram. The Maou's energy and the negative one mixed and there was a blinding light.

"_Yuuri," The Maoh said to his other self. "I can't stop this spell without sacrificing Wolfram."_

"_No. There must be some other way."_

"_As a sacrifice is required to initiate it, a sacrifice is also needed to stop it. It already chose Wolfram as its sacrifice and won't accept anything else. If we don't stop it, it would bring disaster to Shin Makoku."_

"_Then what should we do?"_

"_I need you're help. Align you mind with me"_

The violent shaking stopped. The bright light started to disappear. Everything went still. Gwendal ran towards the altar. He found both his brother and Yuuri unconscious. Conrad arrived moments later. They ordered the both of them be carried into the castle to be treated. Conrad went with them while Gwendal stayed behind. For days the Maoh remained unconscious while Wolfram regained consciousness on the third day. Apart from the deep slash on his chest, he didn't have any other serious injuries.

It was already a week and Yuuri was still unconscious. Wolfram went by to check on him. He sat by the bed and held his hand. It was his routine now to do this. He stared at Yuuri for a moment. He was about to leave when he thought he saw Yuuri move his fingers. He wasn't wrong. Yuuri has awakened.

"Yuuri!" he cried out. "I'm glad you're awake now. I was so worried." He hugged him tightly.

Yuuri looked at him with a confused look. "Who are you?"

* * *

There you have it. What do you think? Reviews, suggestion, comments are welcomed!

If there is a mistake I would be happy if you would point it out. Thanks . XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked again. He had been staring at Wolfram for a little while now. _"Whoa. A bishounen."_

"_Who are you? Who are you?" _ Those were the words that played repeatedly on Wolfram's mind.

"Come on Yuuri. Stop joking. Do you expect me to believe that?" he said incredulously. "Though I have to say I almost fell for it." He laughs but Yuuri remained silent.

"I'm sorry. But I don't really know you," He said. He struggled to get out of Wolfram's embrace.

Wolfram reluctantly let him go. He studied Yuuri's face. He was not lying. His eyes tell the truth. "_What's wrong with him? Why. . . Why can't he remember me?" _He backed of a little bit to give Yuuri some space.

"Yuuri!"

"Yuuri-heika!"

Conrad and Gwendal suddenly burst into the room, followed by a tearful Gunter. They were also worried about Yuuri that the moment one of the soldiers reported that he heard Lord von Bielefeld scream the Heika's name, they sped towards his room. They didn't notice the change in their king. Nor the unbelieving face Wolfram had. Their only concern at that moment is that Yuuri had awakened.

"Heika! Heika!" Gunter sobbed. He was completely overwhelmed to the fact their king is now conscious. For the past week, he had been continuously praying for his well-being. He even asked the citizens to join him.

"Heika," Conrad said, tapping his godson. "How are you feeling?"

Yuuri didn't answer him. He just looked down. This astonished Conrad. He was expecting the usual "Don't call me Heika, nazukeoya" but it didn't come.

Wolfram answered for him. "Weller-kyo, I think Yuuri lost his memories. He doesn't even remember me," He said in a heavy voice, looking at Yuuri. It pains him to know that Yuuri has forgotten about him.

Stunned silence. Everyone was unable to speak.

"WHAT?!" Gunter yelled. "Oh Heika. What misfortune is this? For you to lose you're memory is simply awful. I grieve at this sad event."

"How did that happen?" Gwendal spoke up, frowning. He had been entirely silent, only observing.

"I don't know," He looked devastated.

Conrad decides to interfere. "In the mean time, we should let Yuuri-heika rest. I'm sure heika is still tired," he suggested. He tried to usher his little brother out but he didn't move a bit. He knew how painful Wolfram is feeling right now.

"Wolfram. Come on." This time it was Gwendal who spoke. It wasn't an order but a request.

"Yuuri-heika. We'll be leaving you for a moment. Please take your time and rest. Gisela will come later to check on you," Conrad said, bowing. Yuuri only nodded. He still looked confuse.

Wolfram with a heavy heart looked at Yuuri again and went out. They held a meeting on Gwendal's office.

"The spell summoned back at the temple might have something to do with it."

"But I studied the spell, though it is quite powerful, it doesn't have the ability to wipe out the memory of a person." Gunter said. He was pacing non-stop.

"Gunter. Stop it. You're making me dizzy." Gwendal said, closing his eyes. He felt his head spin.

"Oh sorry Gwendal"

"Wolfram do you.. - ?" Conrad started to say. He was about to ask if he knew something when Wolfram interrupted him.

"That day. Yuuri told me he had a dream. In his dream there were different pictures forming around him. He told me they his memories. When he tried to touch them they vanished. And he started to forget about himself."

Everyone just listened. Gwendal motioned Wolfram to go on.

Wolfram continued. "I told Yuuri it was just a dream and that he shouldn't pay attention to it. Yuuri was so scared so I didn't press him anymore. I. . . I never thought it could be a prophetic dream."

Conrad comforted his brother. He looked so tough but in reality he really is fragile.

"Kakka," Gisela came in. "I had just checked on Yuuri-heika. I'm afraid it is as you say. Heika lost all of his memories."

"All? Then even his memories on earth?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes. He cannot even remember his own name, let alone his family."

The door suddenly burst open. A red haired girl came in.

"Everyone! I heard that the heika lost his memories! But fear not for I have invented a machine that can restore his memories," Anissina von Karbelnikoff, Gwendal's childhood friend announced. "Now Gwendal, I need you test this for the heika's sake."

Gwendal froze upon hearing this. No doubt that Anissina's invention would again, as usual, do him harm.

"Anissina, allow me to test it. For the him I shall do anything. This is the proof of my undying love for the heika," Gunter said dramatically. Gwendal breathed out a sigh of relief. He prayed for Gunter's safety.

"Great then!" She said, clapping her hands together. "We must go. The earlier it is tested the better for the heika." She took Gunter by the hand and went away.

"She really is a problem," Gwendal commented, rubbing his eyebrows.

Conrad chuckled. "But the tension was eased because of her."

Gwendal smiled slightly. He turned his attention back to Gisela. "Apart from his amnesia, is there anything we should worry about?

"No. He seems to be in a perfect condition. He only needs to rest to regain his energy. But if I may suggest I think you should visit heika again," Gisela said and bade to leave.

They followed her advice and went back to Yuuri's room. Gwendal was left due to some paperwork. They found Yuuri awake and reading a book.

Yuuri look up to them and smiled. "You're Conrad aren't you? And you must be Wolfram."

"That's right heika. How did you know?" Conrad asked pleasantly, sitting besides the bed. Wolfram just sat down opposite him.

"I ask the healer, Gisela. She told me I lost my memories. Could you tell me something about yourselves?"

Conrad introduces himself. "I'm Conrad Weller. Second son of Cecilie von Spitzberg." He then pointed his finger towards Wolfram. "This is my younger brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld, who is also you're fian…." His voice trails of when he saw Wolfram signaling him to stop.

"Yes? He was my?" Yuuri prompted.

""You're friend." Wolfram supplied, trying to cover up for Conrad. "What he meant to say is friend."

"Ahh. I see. It's nice to know I have friends." He seemed relaxed after hearing this. "And yeah, am I really a king?"

"Wimp" Wolfram said, unable to control himself. "What kind of a question is that? Of course you are. Why, then, are we calling you heika?"

"I'm not a wimp." Yuuri mumbled.

"Wolfram," Conrad scolded. "That's not the proper way to speak to the heika."

Wolfram blushed. He quickly apologized to Yuuri. He was used to calling him a wimp. But now things have changed. Yuuri is no longer the same Yuuri he used to tease.

"Don't mind it," Yuuri said, forgiving Wolfram. He tried to stand up but lost balance. He was caught by Conrad.

"Thanks Conrad. I guess I still need to rest a bit. I wish I could remember you guys."

"Don't worry heika," Conrad encouraged. "I'm sure you're memories will return."

They helped Yuuri get back into the bed and left.

"Why did you stop me from telling Yuuri you were his fiancé?"

Wolfram just walked. "Yuuri. Our engagement was just an accident to him. Even if he didn't like it, he didn't dissolve it. He was afraid of hurting me. That's why now that he has forgotten about everything, I want him to just forget about it too."

Conrad understood. Wolfram loved Yuuri to the point of sacrificing his own happiness. He would have liked for them to be together. But he didn't want to meddle into their life. He can only give out advices hoping that at some point it would help them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't keep on lying on this bed forever. Plus there are lots of things I need to do. A king must put his citizens first," Yuuri said. He was trying to convince Gunter to allow him to work. He was bored lying all the day, doing nothing.

"Heika! You're dedication is admirable. I didn't know your love for Shin Makoku is deep. How ignorant I am!" Gunter said, his face literally glowing.

Yuuri only laughed. He already expected this kind of reaction from him, he was shocked at first. He began his kingly duties right after and continued his lessons. He also got to know his ministers little by little. Two months passed by since he lost his memories. His couldn't still remember anything on his past.

"Conrad, was I a good king?" Yuuri asked out of the blue. "I always wonder you know, ever since I lost my memories, if I was a king liked by the people." Conrad was walking behind him. He was his bodyguard, apart from Wolfram.

Conrad smiled. "You were excellent heika. You're reign bought peace not only to Shin Makoku but also to the world. We could not have a better king than you"

They stopped in front of the garden. There he saw some people playing with a ball. It caught his interest. For some reason he also wanted to play.

"Heika that is called baseball. Would you like to play?" he asked, realizing what Yuuri was looking at.

They borrowed the gloves and the ball and started to play. Conrad explained what baseball is and how to play it.

Conrad threw the ball at Yuuri. He manages to catch it without difficulty.

"I caught it." Yuuri said, blinking in surprise. He thought he'd have a hard time since he is a newbie.

"Very good heika" he said approvingly. "I expect as much. You were a good player."

"I was? Then, I use to play baseball before?"

"Yes. You really like the game. It is because of you that baseball became known here." he threw it back at Yuuri, this time a little faster.

Yuuri caught it again. He was enjoying it. They continued to play until Conrad told him it's time to get inside. They were about to go when he felt a splitting headache. It was so painful that he fell on his knees.

"Heika! What's wrong?" Conrad shouted. "Go get some help! Hurry!"

"Pain. . . It hurts. . Ahh. ." Yuuri said. He heard Conrad command some of the soldiers to fetch Gisela. He couldn't hear what he said next. All he knew was everything around him went black. He drifted off and was images form around him. It was like a video. There he watched himself.

"_This feels so nostalgic." He said, breathing in. "It would be a year now wouldn't it?"_

"_Why did you quit baseball?" Conrad asked._

"_Conrad do you know about baseball?" he asked him._

"_Let's take it slowly." And he threw the ball at Yuuri._

_He remembered the time he first caught a pro's ball. He was so happy about it._

"_What's wrong?" Conrad asked._

"_Oh. Nothing."_

"_Why? Why did you quit baseball?"_

"_Just like that I daydreamed too often and I got thrown off the team by the coach." He said sadly._

_Conrad frowned. "That's why you quit the team. What I'm asking is why you quit baseball."_

"_I don't know why. I can't really explain it myself" he answered thoughtfully._

"_Then maybe you haven't quit yet."_

"_A fan of Boston Red Sox? Wow, places around here have similar names to ours." He threw the ball back. "But Boston is a place name right?"_

"_Yes it is a city located in Massachusetts, a state in an America"_

"_Then how?!" he asked, surprised._

"_Because I went there." Conrad said, smiling._

"_Wait. Who went there?" he said, standing up._

"_Because I went to Boston seventeen years ago while I was protecting heika's spirit. I ended up to where you were born, the United State of America and returned after I observed the birth of the new Maou. Heika's mother was very strong. Even though you were about to be born, she was complaining to the taxi driver."_

"_Could you be that passenger who gave me my name?!" he asked disbelieving._

"_I don't think she would use the name I gave you." He threw the ball at Yuuri once more._

"_Then the fifteen years of being teased with Shibuya Yuuri / Harajuku Fuuri was 20% your fault."_

"_I've been waiting for fifteen years. For the day I would meet you Heika."_

_Yuuri smiled at him. "Stop calling me heika, nazukeoya."_

_Conrad stares at him._

"_Am I wrong? This is the name you gave me."_

_Conrad removed the pendant he was wearing and gace it to Yuuri._

"_It's so blue." He said, staring at the pendant Conrad gave him. "It's bluer than the sky itself._

"_A friend of mine gave it to me"_

"_And you're giving it to me?" he wondered._

"_Yes"_

_Yuuri continued to watch until the images faded to nothing._

"_Is this just a dream?" he asked to himself._

"_No. That was a part of our memories." The Maou said, appearing besides Yuuri._

"_You are my other self. Tell me, why did I lose my memories?"_

"_I can't tell you yet Yuuri. But when you have remembered everything else I'll explain it to you."_

"_Then I'll have to wait do I? I guess I have no choice."_

"_You'll remember everything. Just listen to your heart. Even if the mind forgets, the heart will remember." And he starts to disappear._

"_When we'll I see you again?"_

"_Soon. Now you need to wake up. They are calling for you"_

"Heika. Please wake up."

Yuuri stirred. He was beginning to be aware of his surroundings. _"Ugh. My head still hurts. Where am I?_" He felt the soft linen on his skin. He was back in his bedroom. Conrad was besides him.

"Heika. I'm relieved you have awakened now. Are you aright?" he asked worriedly.

"_Conrad? I remember now. He was the one who gave me my name."_

He opened his eyes and looked directly at Conrad. "Don't call me heika, nazukeoya."

* * *

Chapter II is done. Yey. I meant to post it yesterday but there was some problem with the connection so there. Anyway how do you like it so far? Is it ok? Drop a review and let me know.

I probably won't be able to update any time soon. Our final examination is in two week so I have to review. But I promise I will be back. ;)

Thanks to **_yurifangirl31295_** for giving me my first review.

I also changed the leaders name form KAZOKU to KOUZOU. Thanks to** _jenni miko_** for pointing it out.

If I made a mistake I'd be happy if you would point it out. Finally suggestions, comments, recommendations are welcomed! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad was stunned. "Am I wrong? That is the name you gave me." Yuuri added.

"Yuuri. You remembered?"

"Only a part of it. You're my godfather. And you're the one who gave me this pendant. Except for that, I can't still remember anything else."

Conrad looked happy. "Don't rush things. Everything will happen at a right time. But it seems a strong stimulus is needed for a memory to be triggered. Perhaps if we visit some place it might help you remember."

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Wolfram shouts. He entered the room looking flushed. He was panting deeply when he leaned at the door.

"Wolfram" Yuuri eyed him.

"Ah. I'm sorry for being disrespectful. What I meant is heika."

"No it's okay. You don't have to call me heika you know."

"What brings you here Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"Weller-kyo I heard Yuuri-heika fainted so I rushed here." He said in a low voice.

"You were worried. Then I'll leave you two so you can talk. Hei- no. I mean Yuuri. I'll have my leave now."

Wolfram watched Conrad go, failing to notice Conrad calling the king on his name. The blond mazoku was preoccupied with something. He remembered their earlier conversation.

"_I guess it must be painful for you." Conrad said. They were inspecting their soldiers together. It was their routine now in order to make sure their men are at their best._

"_You try to hide your pain with a smile but I can see you're suffering."_

"_I really can't hide anything from you. That's one of the things I hate about you." he said with a small smile. "But to me, if Yuuri is happy then I'm contented. That's the only thing I can ask for."_

"_Even if Yuuri completely forgets about you?" he asked seriously._

_Wolfram's gaze became distant, his eyes lost focus. "Yeah. If that's what is meant to be, then so be it. I won't mention anything about our engagement or anything from the past. I'll just be on his side, a friend supporting him in anyway I can."_

"_I won't let you give up on Yuuri." He said with determination. _

Wolfram sighed. Probably a plan of Conrad to get the two of them together.

Yuuri sat up. "Wolfram why don't you sit here?" He asked, offering Wolfram the chair.

"Thanks for the concern. I'm okay now."

"That's good to hear."

"I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?"

"I was patrolling the borders heika. It is one of my duties."

"Can I come with you next time? I want to see Shin Makoku. Plus it would be fun to ride together."

"But Heika, patrolling is dangerous. We might not know if an enemy will ambush us. I cannot afford to endanger you." He protested.

Yuuri pouted. "Aww. Come on. I won't be in your way. I promise." He persisted.

"No." Wolfram said firmly.

"Please?" Yuuri looked at him with puppy eyes.

Wolfram couldn't resist it, even after all this time. "I can't let you come during patrol but I could give you a tour." He said giving in.

"Great!" Yuuri said happily, embracing Wolfram in the process.

The blond mazoku turned red at this. Being this close to Yuuri made him nervous. His heart began to beat faster. "Hei . .ka?"

Yuuri snap out of it. He also turned red when he realized what he just did. "Sorry. I'm got carried away," He said faintly embarrassed, his heart racing. Then they both quickly looked the other way. _"I wonder why I hugged Wolfram all of a sudden."_

"Heika I almost forgot to tell you. Gunter requests your presence in the throne room. However if you still don't feel well I'll inform him immediately."

"No. I'm fine now. I'll go see him."

"As you wish" Wolfram said, assisting Yuuri.

They went to the throne room together where they me Gunter. At the sight of Yuuri, Gunter fling himself to the king. He was in tears again.

"Heika. I'm relived you are fine now." He wept. He hugged Yuuri tighter.

"Gun.. ter.. I can.t bre ..athe" he choked out. He was now starting to turn blue.

"Ahh! Forgive me. Again I was besieged by the fact that you are now in good health," Gunter said, releasing him.

"Gunter, why did you wanted to see the heika?" Wolfram asked.

Gunter opened a scroll and read the contents. "We would like to invite the Maoh of Shin Makoku to honor us with his presence on the celebration of Genevieve Windia's 16th birthday."

"Genevieve? Who is she?" Yuuri asked.

"She is a niece of Stoffel von Spitzberg, the former reagent and older brother of Mother." Wolfram answered. "I didn't know her birthday was near."

"Apparently it is in three days time. I wonder why the invitation is so late. So heika, are you going to attend?"

"Why not? I want to meet some of my people." Yuuri answered.

"Then I shall make the preparations for your departure tomorrow!" Gunter said and went away.

Yuuri turned at Wolfram. "You'll come with me wont you? After all you did promise me a tour. Now would be a good time." He subsequently left a speechless Wolfram.

They left the following day early in the morning. The entourage was composed of Yuuri, a reluctant Wolfram, Conrad and their personal bodyguard. Gwendal and Gunter were left behind to attend to the work that must be accomplished. They continued their journey and were halfway when Conrad told them it was time to take a break. They spotted a lake nearby and there they decided to rest. After eating lunch, Yuuri wanted to explore the forest. He didn't want to disturb the others so he went out alone. He was amazed by the scenery that he didn't notice he got deeper into the forest. He was about to return when he found out that he didn't know which path to take.

"Oh great. Now I'm lost. Just my luck." He said. He looked around for anything familiar. After a moment, he decided to walk around.

He had been going in circles for a while now. His feet started to get sore from all the walking so he sat by a tree. "I'm sure Wolfram will find me" he said confidently to himself. It took him a moment to realize what he just said.

"_Wait, did I jut say Wolfram? Why did I think of him? And how come was I sure he would find me?"_ As if to answer his thought, he heard Wolfram's voice from a distance.

"Heika!"

"Wolfram! I'm here!" he shouted. "_Wolfram really came. Is. . . Is. . . It just a coincidence?"_

Wolfram came into view. Yuuri stood up and waved at him.

"I'm glad I found you. Please do not worry us next time. Now let's go back" Wolfram scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you guys." he said apologetically, following Wolfram. "Anyway how did you find me?"

"I'll always find you. No matter where you are." Wolfram simply answered.

Yuuri wondered how Wolfram could say that. "_This feels familiar. Why do I have this feeling something like this have happen before?" _However,he didn't want to worry Wolfram anymore than necessary so he decided to keep it to himself.

They continued to walk. Suddenly, Wolfram stopped. He seems to be looking at something.

"What's wrong?"

"Heika look over there." He said pointing towards an open field. Yuuri walked in to see what Wolfram was pointing out. It turns out to be a field of flowers. The smell was very fragrant. Yuuri bend down to pick some.

"Wolfram, come here." He beckoned him to look at the flowers.

Wolfram came closer. Just then, he saw a snake attempting to bite Yuuri, while the latter was about to pick some flowers.

"Yuuri! Watch out!" he said, pushing Yuuri's hand out of the way, getting bitten in the hand.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri was horrified. The snake crawled away. Wolfram was clutching his hand, apparently in deep pain.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram managed to ask.

Yuuri looked at him disbelievingly. "You were bitten and yet you're asking me if I'm alright? I should be the one asking that." He took Wolfram's bitten hand and began to suck the poison out. "There. Almost all the poison has been drawn out." He took out a handkerchief and covered Wolfram's wound with it.

"Heika.. . " He stopped when Yuuri placed his finger on his lips.

"Don't. Call me Yuuri from now on. We're friends right? So there's no need to call me Heika. Calling me that way makes me feel there's an invincible wall between us."

"If that's what you want then." He answered a little indifferently.

Yuuri grinned. "Then I'll call you Wolf in return."

Wolfram went red. "Su..ure." he stammered. He wasn't used being this intimate with Yuuri anymiore.

They returned back to the site where Conrad was waiting for them. Yuuri explained what happened to Wolfram and he was treated immediately. They arrived at the Sptizberg's castle on the afternoon of the second day. They were received by Sotffel, followed by his right hand man, Raven.

"Yuuri-heika! I welcome you to castle Spitzberg." Stoffel greeted him. He bowed courteously to Yuuri. But the young king only looked at him.

Conrad trying to cover the awkwardness spoke up. "Heika is tired and wishes to rest."

"Then I'll have the rooms prepared for you." He snapped his fingers. Yuuri together with Wolfram and Conrad went inside.

Yuuri fell asleep the moment he reached his bed. He was so tired that he didn't even have time to change to his pajamas. That night he met with His other self once again. They were drifting towards a midst of memories but he cannot make any of it. Everything was blurred. Except for the part he just regained.

"_We met again" his counter part said. "You had quite an adventure today didn't you?"_

"_Yeah. Though Wolf got hurt in the process." He said a little sadly. "Hey Maou. I got a question…"_

"_Yuuri, I already know what you're going to ask." _

"_But. You haven't heard it yet" he asked confused._

_The maou laughed when he heard this. "I am you as you are me. We are one and the same after all. What goes on your mind, I know it."_

_His faced lit up. "Then . . . - ?" he asked a uncertainly_

"_You already know the answer. Look into your heart, there you can find what you are looking for."_

"_Geez. You're so cryptic. If you are me then why make it so hard?"_

"_And because this is what it is all meant about. Telling you would destroy the very essence of it."_

"_What??"_

"_At the right time you'll understand. For now I have to take my leave. We'll see each other again."_

_And Yuuri was left alone. "I wonder what he is talking about. All those riddles."_

He woke up the following morning, completely recharged. He recalled the dream he had the night before. His other self is being troublesome. _"I was about to ask about Wolfram last night but then he cut me off. What was that all about? And speaking about him, I'd better go check and see if he's all right"_

The black haired king was irritated to be left in the dark but he had more pressing matters on his hand. Wolfram's safety comes first. He got up and went to check on Wolfram.

"Wolfram?" he knocked softly. Their rooms were just in front of each other. "I'm coming in" He entered Wolfram's room however he didn't find him there. "I guess he must have taken a walk. I'll just wait for him here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram went back to his room. He had taken a stroll in the garden and lost track of the time. When he took notice, it was already sunset. The party will start in a few hours and he hasn't even started to prepare himself. He hurriedly went back and found a sleeping Yuuri in his bed.

"_Yuuri? Why is he here?" _he wondered. Wolfram quietly tiptoed towards the bed. He hoped he wouldn't disturb Yuuri as he went near the dresser, he could wake up Yuuri later. However, luck wasn't on his side. In his efforts to not disturb Yuuri, he tripped on himself. He fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Wolf? Is that you?" Yuuri asked sleepily.

"Yeah.. Aww. That hurts." he said rubbing his bottom.

Yuuri react instinctively, rushing towards Wolfram. "Does it still hurt?"

"No." He was taken back with Yuuri's sudden concern. Never before had Yuuri shown this attitude towards him. "I'm fine."

"Good." Yuuri said, satisfied.

"Yuuri, why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on you. But you weren't here so I kinda fell asleep. You don't mind do you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Of course not." Wolfram said, shaking his head.

"Great. Then I'll drop by you're room often now." He said cheerfully.

"Uhm.. Heika.. Shouldn't you be starting to prepare for the celebration?"

"Oh crap." Yuuri said, slapping his forehead. "I totally forgot. Well. Now that I'm certain you're alright then I guess I can go. See you later ok?"

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back. Exams are not yet over but seeing how you guys supported this fic encouraged me to update it earlier. I was overwhelmed by that fact. It really made me very happy. cries

Anyway, what do you think of it? I know I always ask this at the end of every chapter but I want to know if it is good or not so I can improve it. So any suggestions, comment, and recommendations will always be welcomed. XD

Also to the following who went through the effort to give me a review:

_**Sakura Conrad**: There will be more in the coming chapters. _

_**galythia**__**: **__Thanks for noticing. I'll try to revise it when I got some time._

_**yurifangurl31295: **__I also think so. I'm glad I made you happy. I promise I'll read your stories too._

_**SwordFeather: **__Thanks for the encouragement! I hope I do well._

_**Nevynwatcher: **__Thanks for the review._

_**XZanayu: **__You gave me an idea! Look forward to it._

_**minatomutz**__**: **__Here's the update.. :)_

_**primaaryet**__**: **__I glad you like it. I also thought that way. Yuuri's upbringing is the only hindrance to his feelings._

_**jenni miko**__**: **__Thanks for the review. I hope you'll continue to support it._

Thank You so much!!

Please read and review!

The next update will probably be on the first week of april!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri dashed towards his room. In a few hours the party will start and he hasn't started to prepare himself. He took a bath the moment he got inside. It took him some time and by the time he was finished, he had only half hour to get dressed. In his haste, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see who it was and it was no surprise to see Conrad.

"Conrad!" Yuuri said. Conrad moved sideways to let Yuuri pass. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just came by to check on you Yuuri. And maybe help you prepare. I assume that you'll have a hard time fixing yourself since you lost your memories." He replied going through Yuuri's clothing and looking for the most appropriate one.

"Thanks Conrad. You're a big help" Yuuri said gratefully. Truly without Conrad he won't survive being the Maou. He was only 18 years old and the worst of it he lost his memories a few months back.

"What do you think of this one?" Conrad asked, holding out a black coat with red and gold trimmings. A white shirt is seen inside ribbon tied on its neck. Accompanying it is a black pants.

"I guess it okay. I'm not really into stuff like this." He laughs out. "I notice why do you always make me wear black?"

"Those who are of royalty always wear black. Since you are the king of Shin Makoku it is only fitting."

Yuuri made a face. "So that's why. I remember Gunter saying something about that, but I guess wasn't paying much attention so I forgot."

Conrad was amused at this. Yuuri was still Yuuri despite losing his memories. In the start, he had feared that his king might turn into someone else but now his mind is at ease. He then proceeded to assist Yuuri getting dressed. He even tied the ribbon for him. Yuuri checked himself in front of the mirror. Conrad had done a great job fixing him. He even combed his messy black hair. Now he is ready.

"By the way Conrad, aren't you going to change?" Conrad was still wearing his military uniform. Yuuri figured out that since this is a party, he might change into something more formal.

"Yes. If you don't need anything else, I'll go now." He said, bowing before turning to leave.

"Sure."

Yuuri was left alone in his room. "_Only a few more minutes" _he said to reflected on the things that happened to him. Only two months ago, he woke up with no memories of himself. He was even told that he was the king. Of course, he was shocked at first but he slowly accepted the fact. He might not remember but he knew he could trust Conrad and the others.

"_And there's Wolfram. I don't know why but I nervous when I'm with him and then my heart starts pounding like crazy. I can't remember what our relationship was but I know he is some important. Too important to lose. Argh. What's wrong with me?"_

"_Are you falling for Wolfram?"_

Yuuri turned around. He could have sworn he heard someone speak. But the room is empty except for him.

"_Tell me, are you in love with him?"_

He could recognize the voice now. It was the voice of his other self, the Maou._ "Maybe I am. But I'm not sure. All I know is that I have strong feelings for him."_

"_Then, keep holding on those feelings." And the Maou's voice fades away._

"Yuuri-heika?" A maid enters his room. "Forgive my intrusion but his Excellency Conrad is awaiting you at the main hall."

"Yes. I'll be right there. Thank you." He replied, suddenly brought back to reality. _"That other me. I wonder what he is trying to say."_

He found Wolfram and Conrad waiting for him. Conrad was wearing a black suit with light blue trimmings while Wolfram's was green. It brought out the colors of his eyes, something that Yuuri noticed. Both of them bowed when he got near.

"Yuuri are you ready? You will be presented in a few moments." Conrad said.

"_Wolfram is really good looking today" he thought. _"Yeah. I'm ready. So I'll be presented." And comprehension dawn on him. "WHAT?!" he shouted in surprised.

Wolfram sighed, just what he had expected. "It is customary since the king is attending. It is to show respect and courtesy. It would be incredibly rude if it is not announced that heika is here."

"Don't worry heika. We're here." Conrad said, putting an arm on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri relaxed a little at this. He was starting to get fidgety. He didn't expect it to be like this.

"Nazukeoya,"he started to mumble.

"Yes Yuuri." Conrad said, smiling,

Wolfram looked at them_. "Nazukeoya? Does this mean Yuuri remembered Conrad?"_

Together they walked towards the door leading to the party hall. They could here voices chatting as they got nearer. Conrad stopped. He talked to the guard stationed there. The guard went in.

"The 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, His majesty Shibuya Yuuri" he announced.

"Ready?" This time it was Wolfram who asked. Yuuri took a quick breath and nodded. He held Wolfram's hand for a moment and walked in. Everyone was bowing down before him. At the center were Stoffel, Raven, and a teenage girl who must be his niece. Yuuri approached them, followed by Conrad and Wolfram.

Stoffel welcomed them again and introduced the girl besides him. "Heika, allow me to present to you my niece, Genevieve Windia von Spitzberg."

The girl gave a curtsey. "Yuuri-heika. Thank you for honoring my birthday with your presence."

"Ah it's nothing." He said, unable to think of anything else.

The music began to play and the crowd began to move back. Conrad nudges Yuuri towards Genevieve. She was waiting for him to take her hand.

"Dance with her!" Wolfram hissed. Everyone was looking at them.

"Why?" Yuuri looked panicky. He was never good at dancing. He found that out when he had a crash course in dancing a few weeks back.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. He just pushed Yuuri towards Genevieve in response. Yuuri took the hand and lead her towards the center. The song was, thankfully, a slow one. He was trying his best not to step on her foot that he didn't notice Wolfram's sad gaze. The dance seemed to last for an eternity and when it did end, the first thing he did was to look for Wolfram. However, the guest started to gather towards him, wanting to give respect to the heika. It took him a moment to shake them off. Wolfram was nowhere to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram went towards the balcony the moment Yuuri started dancing. It hurts him to see Yuuri with another though it is a custom. He bit back his lip to prevent himself from crying. He knew he had no right to feel this way. He was the one who chose to keep the engagement a secret, he even went as far as to convince his brothers to forbid everyone to mention anything about it. All for the sake of Yuuri. So that now he can be at ease ruling, without having to worry having a fiancé or getting married for that matter. He had sacrificed his own happiness just for the one he loves to be happy. But now why does he have to feel this way? The pain he is feeling right now is slowly killing him.

The wind blew gently onto his face. It was as if nature was trying to comfort him. But nothing can ease the pain he easy feeling right now. "_And Yuuri remembered Conrad first. I'm not really important to him, am I? Not like my brother."_

"Umm. Wolf?" He heard someone call him. Yuuri was approaching him.

"So this is where you were. I was looking all over for you!" Yuuri said when he got near.

"My apologies heika. I didn't want to bother you." He said, trying to regain his composure.

Yuuri studied his face. "Is there a problem? You look somewhat sad."

"Ah no. I was just thinking of someone."

Yuuri felt a tinge of jealousy at this. "Who?"

Wolfram looked at the distant mountains, lost in thought. "A person dear to me. But he's gone now."

"_Does he like someone already?"_ Yuuri decide to know more about this person. "Where is he?"

"He is at a place I cannot reach. Despite how much I want to be with him, I cannot. I loved him even though he didn't love me back. All he ever saw me was a friend." He cried out, tears flowing endlessly. Just once, he'll let out all the pain inside him. Today he'll cry his heart out.

"_Wolfram looked so broken. I wonder who that guy was." _ Yuuri took Wolfram into his arms, holding him tightly. "_I can't forgive him. I can't." _He let Wolfram cry as much as he wanted.

They didn't return to the party afterwards but rather went to the gardens. The moon was beautiful today, making it a perfect time to take a walk. Wolfram was entirely silent so Yuuri did all the talking, hoping this would distract him.

"Heika. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It was embarrassing to lose myself in front of the king" Wolfram said out of the blue. All that emotion building up inside of him exploded in that single moment.

Yuuri sighed. "Must I always remind you not to call me heika? Yuuri is fine. And about that incident earlier, if you ever need someone to cry on just come to me."

They stared into each other. The radiance of the moon showering them. The silence a gift. If only this would last for an eternity. They returned to their rooms afterwards.

"I'm so tired." Yuuri said, getting into bed. And for once in days he didn't met up with his other self. Tonight he dreamt of Wolfram.

When Yuuri woke up the next morning the sun sun wasn't up yet. He couldn't go to sleep again so decided to walk in the place gardens. He changed from his pajamas to his usual attire.

"Going for a walk heika?" Conrad said, leaning at the wall with his eyes closed.

"Nazukeoya." He said in warning. "Not you too."

Conrad smiled. "Yuuri then. Shall I accompany you?"

"Sure, I'd love that"

"_The garden was more beautiful last night" _They took the path Yuuri and Wolfram walked last night. "Morning air is sure refreshing."

"I agree. By the way, where were you last night?" Conrad said, walking besides Yuuri.

"Here. With Wolfram." He said. They stopped in front of the fountain. "Conrad, can I ask you something? It's a little personal."

"What is it?"

"Who was the person Wolfram loved?"

"Why would you ask that?" he asked in astonishment.

"He was crying last night. And he told me about someone he loved but didn't love him back. And that person was gone."

"He is a person who came from another place. Though Wolfram initially hated him, he still fell in love. They were both engaged by accident."

"Then is he still in love with him?"

"Maybe so." This made Yuuri sad. Wolfram already has someone special. "But that doesn't mean he'll never move on. He just need some time."

Yuuri slowly nodded. They returned back to the castle to have some breakfast. Stoffel, Raven, and Wolfram were already there.

"Good morning Yuuri-heika" Stoffel greeted. He then directed Yuuri at the head table, while he took the seat on his left side.

"Ah. Good morning too." Yuuri said. He then spotted Wolfram. "Wolf. Good morning. Feeling better?"

"Yes. All thanks to his Majesty," Wolfram said, smiling weakly. He then took his seat besides Conrad.

Breakfast was soon served. Not long after, there seems to be something wrong, the soldiers were running everywhere. Raven went out to check. He didn't return after.

Stoffel called one of the guards over. "What's going on?"

"Kakka it seems one of the villages under our territory is under attacked. Raven-sama already went there to suppress the attack. "

Stoffel stood up. "What? I'll go there immediately! Prepare my horse." He commanded.

"Heika. There is nothing for you to worry about." He added when he saw Yuuri standing up.

"No. I'll also come. It is my duty to protect my people." Yuuri objected. He looked at Conrad who nodded at him.

"As you wish."

They departed from the castle not long after. Stoffel told them the village was just near. They got there just in time. Raven and his men managed to subdue the assailants but there seems to be another problem. Raven was talking to one of their hostages.

"Those were the same guys who attacked the temple." Wolfram said, recognizing the attackers. Conrad too recognizes them. "What are they doing here?"

"Conrad, Wolfram, did we encounter them before?" Yuuri asked, stopping near the village.

"Yes. They were the same group who has attacked Shinou-heika's temple."

They got even nearer. The village was set on fire. People were running everywhere. Villagers were wounded. Conrad and Wolfram rushed to help Raven stop the fire, however Yuuri was force to stay were he was. The fire was getting bigger and they couldn't still put it out.

A girl tugged Yuuri's sleeves. "Yuuri-heika. Stop the fire. Please."

Yuuri looked at the girl. Her face was covered with bruises and her clothes were torn apart. His heart was torn. Here he is the king but he couldn't do anything. A strong pulse radiated throughout his body. He could feel himself getting stronger. Within moments he summoned twin water dragons. The dragons encircled the burning houses.

The fire was no ordinary one. But it was no match for the Maoh. Yuuri directed the water dragons towards the houses. It drained him of his energy. But it wasn't over yet. Most of the houses are still burning up. If this continues nothing will be left of the village. He cried out in anguish. The sky began to darken and thunder was heard. Soon enough rain started to fall. The fire was put out immediately but he was exhausted. And he felt a searing pain in his chest. He couldn't stay put much longer.

"_Another memory huh. I wonder what is." He thought before darkness consumed him.

* * *

_

Examinations are finished!!! I'm so happpy. I hope I've done well. Here starts our 2 weeksvacation. We still have summer classes afterwards. sigh. Anyway. There you have Chapter 4. Do you like it? haha. I hope you did. The majutsu part was lame. I know. I wonder what memory Yuuri will have next. XD

Thanks to the following who gave me a review!!!

_**Rei Kiyama: **More fainting scenes coming right up! _

_**yurifangurl31295:** How did your recognition went? Congratulations!**  
**_

_**jenni miko:** Sorry about the majutsu part. I'll do it better next time._

_**Guppyvis: **thanks for the review._

_**helga1967**__**: **thank for the review._

_**nevynwatcher**__** : **Here's the update._

_**ysabellavonbielefeld016 : **Did I answer you question? Hehe._

_**XZanayu: **thanks for the review._

_Thank You! Please continue to support it. Also to the people who added my story to their favorite list and subscribed to my updates. Thank you guys!_

_Till next time! Reviews, suggestion, and comments are welcomed!_


	5. Chapter 5

_When Yuuri woke up, he found silvery wisps circling him. "What is this? My memories?" _

_Little by little pictures began to form. Unlike the first one, it wasn't detailed this time. He only saw flashes of it. There he was at a village being burned by a fire. It was the same thing that happened earlier. Another image. He was being held hostage and a child came to help him. The child was injured which caused him to changed into the Maou. The fire was put out instantly._

_The wisps disappeared. Another picture presented itself. It was raining hard. He saw himself getting on a horse together with Conrad and Gwendal, shouting at them to hurry._

"_Yuuri! Wait for us!" Gwendal shouted back. He was getting on his horse. Conrad went ahead to stop Yuuri._

_He didn't look back. He went on. There was no moment to lose. Conrad was riding besides him._

"_Yuuri. Listen to me. We don't know their plan yet. We have to make a strategy first."_

"_No! Are you telling me we're going to let Wolfram die?! You heard their demands. You know what they want. They'll kill him if I don't show up."_

_Conrad always allowed Yuuri to get his way. But this time he can't permit Yuuri do what he wanted. He knew Yuuri wouldn't be able to make a wise decision with Wolfram's life at risk. Anything related to the blond would be enough fro Yuuri to do reckless things. He had to stop him. "Wolfram will be fine. Trust in him." He tried to convince Yuuri._

"_How can you be sure? They're merciless." He sped up his pace. Conrad was having a hard time keeping up with him. The rain was getting stronger. It was hard to see the road. "This is my entire fault. If only I wasn't a fool. If only I had the courage to tell him. If only I didn't push him away none of this would have happened." Yuuri said bitterly._

_And it ended._

"_What was that all about?"_

_The Maou came. "A vision. A possible future."_

_There was his other self standing besides him. "Why are you showing me this?"_

"_It was Shinou who wanted for you to see that. I only acted as the messenger."_

"_Shinou? The first king? Then why? For what reason?" From his history lesson with Gunter, he learned that the Great king always watch over Shin Makoku from time eternal. _

"_To avoid for it to happen."_

_An idea came to Yuuri. His other self seems to remember everything. "You can still remember everything can't you?_

"_Yes." The Maou wasn't looking at him. He was staring into deep space. The look he had now was unusual._

"_No way! That's so unfair! Yuuri whined. He was getting pissed of. First those cryptic messages, then finding out Shinou was the one who erased memories, and now knowing that his other self remembers all. What are they playing at? "Tell me everything now!" he demanded, facing the Maou._

"_No." the Maou replied coldly, his eyes boring on him. They looked lifeless, empty. Those weren't his. His eyes are usually blazing with life and determination.  
_

_Yuuri couldn't understand what's wrong. But it doesn't mean he'll give up. He was more determined than ever to know the answer. "I don't know why you guys are doing this but I want some answers and I want them know!" He glared at him._

_The Maou didn't answer back. Yuuri was about to open his mouth again when he spoke up. "Either way, you won't understand. And when you wake up, you won't even remember this conversation we had. It's about time you wake up. So good bye Yuuri."_

_After bidding farewell, he sends out Yuuri's consciousness back to reality. He was now left alone. A golden light shone besides him._

"_Shinou?" he called out. The First king of Shin Makoku materialized besides him. "Did we make the right decision?"_

_Shinou frowned. "Don't you think it's a little too late to ask that?" He waved his hands. Wisps started to form again. He was looking through Yuuri's memories._

"_Shinou. Are you playing with Shibuya again?" Another light came. This time it shone with a blue radiance. Murata Ken, the Daikenja in his previous, life came. There was a stern look on his face. He directed it at the blond king, who was hiding behind the Maou._

"_Of course not." He answered smoothly._

"_Then what are you doing there?" He came up behind Shinou and pulled him in the ear. "What did you do this time? I was just out for some time and don't tell me you've done something again please."_

"_Well, about that...." the Maou began to explain._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he woke up again, he found himself lying on the lap of Wolfram. They were still in the village. He tried to get up.

"Heika!" Wolfram said, helping Yuuri stand up. He held Yuuri on one hand.

"Thanks Wolf. What happened?" He scanned around. The fire was put out. The villagers were already trying to restore the village assisted by Raven. There wasn't much damage caused on the whole.

"You used your majutsu to put out the fire. You must have used a great deal of energy that caused you to pass out. After that you fell asleep."

"Oww. " That headache hasn't vanished yet. "Wolfram, I remembered something again. It was the same as what happened today. A burning village, a child getting injured because of me, and then me changing into my other self."

Wolfram think about what Yuuri was talking about. Then it finally hit him. "Ah yes. That happened a few days after you first came to Shin Makoku." He looked at the horizon. The sun is finally setting. _"So not a thing a about me eh?" _

"And then I can't remember what happened afterwards. I knew I was speaking to my other self but that's all." He said.

"Maybe there a reason. Anyway it's getting dark. Conrad already went to the castle to prepare for our departure." Since Yuuri was in no condition to ride in his horse, he let him ride with him.

He fell asleep hallway which made it difficult for Wolfram.

Conrad was waiting for them when they reached the castle. He helped Yuuri get down from his horse. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm. Somewhat. I'm still feeling dizzy." Yuuri yawned. He saw the carriages were already prepared. "Are we leaving already?"

Conrad gave a nod and lead Yuuri to his carriage. Yuuri got in and was followed by Wolfram.

"Wolf!" he exclaimed. He was supposed to be in another carriage. What is he doing here? He moves aside to let Wolfram sit besides him.

"Weller-kyo told me to go with you. He said you still look pale."

Yuuri smiled. Typical of Conrad to worry over him. But he'd be a lot happier if Wolfram came because he was worried.

"And I was worried."

What Wolfram said made Yuuri turn quickly to the blond mazoku, so fast that he almost broke his neck. "Really?"

"Of course. You are the Maoh of Shin Makoku so naturally I would be worried over your well being." He said as a matter of factly. He folded his arms across his chest. "What were you expecting anyway?"

"Nothing. I was hoping you were worried" he whispered. He remained silent for the entire trip and didn't glance at Wolfram's direction. The trip lasted for two days and they got back to Blood Pledge Castle in no time.

Yuuri could see the castle now. He thought of waking Wolfram up now they're near. "Hey Wolfram, come on, wake up. We're back." He said. Wolfram didn't respond. "Now what am I suppose to do?" Thinking of way to wake him up, he didn't notice him shifting to one side causing him to lose balance. "Ahh!"

They both fell from the seat. Yuuri felt something soft on pressing on his lips. He opened his eyes. Wolfram fell on top of him. What's worse was they had kissed accidentally!

Wolfram woke up. His eyes widen on what he found out.

* * *

There you have chapter V. Did you like it? A little short. Sorry. I didn't expect we'll be this busy after finals. sigh.

Anyway thanks to the people who gave me a nice review! you know who you are. ;)

Comments, recommendations and suggestions are welcomed.

Till next time. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri felt himself growing hotter and hotter by the second. He still couldn't believe what happened. If only he could vanish right then and there. The soft lips of Wolfram were still pressing on his own. He could feel the heat coming from the blond as the latter was turning red. The fragrant smell coming from him was intoxicating. He couldn't move an inch. He just stared at the emerald eyes looking back at him. He was captivated, enthralled as if they posses a mysterious spell. He didn't want to look away. They stared at each other for a while until the carriage came to a stop.

"Heika!" Wolfram said, trying his best to maintain his composure. He was sorely tempted to kiss Yuuri back. Wolfram had to literally restrain himself from taking Yuuri into his arms. _"I can't. I made a promise to myself." He reminded himself. _

Yuuri blinked. "Oh. Wolf, Sorry about that." He lifted himself from Wolfram and turned at the opposite direction. His heart was racing again.

The atmosphere became tensed afterwards. Of course to Yuuri it was simply because they had kissed. To Wolfram, however, it was different. With that kiss everything he had buried, all the feelings he kept hidden were starting to resurface.

"Wolf." He said, turning around to face the blond. Wolfram didn't dare face him as he would only lose himself in front of Yuuri. "Wolfram" He was so embarrassed on what happened that he felt the need to explain and apologize properly. Wolfram continued to ignore Yuuri. He might lose himself again if he faced him. The sooner they got into the castle the better.

The door of their carriage opened. They were already at the Blood Pledge Castle. Conrad called them out.

"Heika, Wolfram," he said. The two didn't answer him back. Wondering what's wrong, he got in. "Did something happened?" he went on. Yuuri was tugging the sleeves of Wolfram's uniform while the blond was stubbornly maintained his position.

"Conrad. Wolfram won't speak with me. I already said sorry."

Conrad raised an eyebrow. Another childish quarrel it seems. "Now Yuuri. What did you do?" he asked. Certainly nothing would have made Wolfram act this way.

"Weller-kyo, Yuuri kis- hmmp!" Yuuri suddenly clamp his hands over his mouth. He struggled free but to no avail. Yuuri had him firmly on hold.

"It was nothing Conrad. Ha…ha.. ha... Don't mind us, I was just annoying him he got mad and so on." He frantically made up. Whether Conrad believed him or not he didn't know. However, his godfather seemed to decide to let it slide. He breathed out in relief.

"If you say so. Gunter is already waiting for us. "And he left the two of them. There was a smirk plastered on his face.

Yuuri stood up but was held back by Wolfram. His emerald eyes were blazing with fury. Yuuri never saw him this angry. This very sight of him gave him the shivers.

"What was that all about?!" he asked angrily. He was mad at Yuuri for kissing him. But what made him even madder was when Yuuri acted like that kiss was nothing. That kiss. That kiss was special to him.

"What are you so angry about?" Yuuri asked, ignoring Wolfram's question. Onyx eyes stared at the emerald ones. After a few moments, Wolfram tore their eye contact and went out leaving a confused Yuuri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram stormed towards his room. _"That stupid, idiot, fool of a wimp! He makes me mad.!" _ He kicked the doors in frustration. Gwendal, who was passing by, looked at his little brother in amazement. Wolfram would never, ever, do something undignified such as that.

"Wolfram seems pretty mad." Conrad said. He watched his brother trash inside his room, occasionally hearing an out burst from him.

Gwednal let out a sigh. The maids would probably have a hard time cleaning his room tomorrow.

"Conrad. I'll leave him to you. Take care of him" he said, tapping the shoulders of Conrad. He took his leave. Anissina came out from the corner looking for Gwendal.

Conrad opened the doors of Wolfram's bedroom. As expected, everything was a mess. Pillows were scattered everywhere. The linens pulled out, papers were thrown all over the place. The whole room was in disarray. But luckily nothing was broken. He quietly went near him. Wolfram seems to be lost in thought.

"My. My. What a mess." He teased. Wolfram shot daggers back at him but Conrad merely smiled. "Still mad at Yuuri?

"Yeah. The nerve of him!" he replied loudly, running his fingers on his golden locks. But deep inside him, it felt nice. But there's no way he'll say that.

"But what did really happen?" he asked. Of course, from what happened earlier he had pretty much guessed what had taken place.

"He kissed me. Accidentally"

"Then shouldn't you be happy?" he wondered.

"No. He didn't tell you the truth when you asked. Perhaps he's embarrassed on what he did, as always he is about me."

"Yuuri probably didn't mean it. He may be just shocked on what happened. Why do you have to make it so hard?" He argued.

Conrad waited for Wolfram to answer.

"Conrad. How did you moved on with your love for Julia-san?"He asked suddenly, using his brother's first name. He was hesitant at first, asking his brother a delicate question.

Wolfram rarely use it, ever since he found out he was of human descent. Using it now meant he is serious. "I didn't. Julia still and will always be in my heart. It was just a matter of getting on with my life. But it's not the same with you. "

Wolfram stayed silent.

"Wolfram, you don't have to do this. Yuuri, his memories are now gone. I believe he is starting to like you. You don't have to push yourself away."

"How can you even know he is starting to like me in the first place?'

"I can see it in his eyes. His feelings for you are starting show. He couldn't do it before. Just give him another chance."

"And then what? When he got his memories back he'll just continue to shun me away again. He remembered you but not me. That's enough to show me who is more important. He never saw me his fiancé. Those feelings he has now. It is not love but rather a simple crush. No. This is for the better. For the sake of the both of us. I don't want to have my heart broken again."

Conrad was about to say something again but the look on Wolfram's face made him kept quite. There was sorrow on his beautiful face. He was suffering, no doubt about that. The only person he ever fell in love with didn't love him back. Perhaps if Yuuri was only born here then maybe he'd reciprocate the feelings.

"It's late. We'd better clean your room. The maids are probably sleeping now. Besides it's a good way to distract yourself." Conrad said. Together with Wolfram they fixed the room. It took them a while that by the time they had finished it was nearing midnight. Conrad excused himself after telling Wolfram to sleep.

Wolfram however didn't heed his brother's advice, he couldn't sleep anyway. As soon as he made sure Conrad had left he quietly tiptoed towards the garden. It was a habit of him, whenever he is feeling down. He passed the hallways without encountering any guards. The garden was in sight now. He slid past the fountain and went on. There was a place in the garden known only to him. It was place he created to share with Yuuri.

He came to a stop. Before him was a field of flowers. The sky was clear so they were illuminated perfectly. He stumbled on this place accidentally and wanted to show it to Yuuri but he never had the chance. He sat down on the grass.

"I never had the chance to show this to you. Maybe someday you'll get to see it when you got your memories back." he said to no one.

Wolfram continued to talk. "I really loved you. Funny isn't it? The way we met. At first I was against the marriage, having a fiancé all of a sudden I wonder when did I fell seriously in love with you. You had a quality that would make anyone like you. But it was just a one sided love. I swore when you lost your memories our engagement ends there and that I'll keep these feelings to myself. But I can't, no matter how hard I try, to bury these feelings. I can't let you go."

"Tell me wimp, what should I do?"

There was a rustling of leaves. Someone was coming. He held his sword readily for any attack.

"So this is your hiding place"

The voice came from his back. Yuuri emerge from the shadows which nearly made Wolfram jump.

"Heika!"

Yuuri sat down besides Wolfram. The blond was still in shock.

"I was wondering where you went. I checked you on your bedroom when Conrad left but it was empty. I didn't have the chance to talk to you earlier after you walk out on me."

"Forgive me." He said lifelessly.

Yuuri notice this sudden change in Wolfram. "Are you still mad at me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just over reacted earlier Heika."

"Yuuri not heika." He said in an angry tone. "I told you that before."

"Ah yes. Forgive me." He replied flatly.

"You don't have to say sorry. I was just kidding you" he said forcing himself to laugh. Wolfram however remained emotionless.

"What's wrong with you?!" Yuuri asked, flaming up. "If I did something wrong then tell me! Stop acting so distant."

Wolfram just looked ahead. "No you did nothing wrong. Please excuse me." He was about to leave when Yuuri stood up and held him. "Heika?" he asked calmly.

"Why don't you tell me? Aren't we friends?" he pleaded. He still hasn't let him go and Wolfram doesn't seem to have the intention of struggling. He just stood still, his eyes closed.

"Yes. We're just friends. We'll never be more than that." He removed Yuuri's hand and walked away. He pushed back the tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean? He said to himself. "What was really our relationship before? Why do I feel I forgot something really important."

* * *

Chapter VI guys! What do you think? Its a little messy. Bear with me. My thoughts are a little disorganize right now.

**_Chuu: _**_Yeah I forgive you. You have your own account now so stop using mine! You really got me annoyed you know!_

So anyway. Thanks to the people who reviewed! Please continue reading my fic. :]

Suggestion, comments, and recommendations are welcomed!

Stay tune.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

The day was bright and sunny. Clearly another peaceful day for Shin Makoku. But it didn't help to improve the mood of the young king. In fact, it seemed worsen as he had to endure long hours of tutorial from Gunter. Conrad was by the door side, doing his job as the Maoh's bodyguard.

"Waaaaaaaah." Yuuri said, sighing heavily. He didn't know if he could take any more of this. Gunter had him study non-stop all day, not even pausing for a break. Apart from that, he had been feeling unusually down.

For the past weeks Wolfram had been doing his best to avoid him. He wouldn't even stay in the same room if he could help it. The only time he could see Wolfram was when they have breakfast or dinner. It was Cheri-sama's wish that they would all eat together.

"Now Heika, we move to the territorial lands of Shin Makoku. Our lands are divide into ten areas each governed by a noble family. The ten families consists of the Christ, Voltaire, Grantz, Bielefeld, Karbelnikoff, Wincott, Spitzberg, Gyllenhaal, Rochefort, and Radford. From the time of the Great One they had oversee the lands of Shin Makoku together with the Maoh." Gunter said on. Yuuri wasn't even listening. He was day dreaming.

Conrad approached Yuuri. He had notice the change in his attitude. "Something the matter? You've been down lately." He whispered quietly so Gunter won't notice.

"Conrad?" Yuuri said, looking at his godfather gloomily. "I don't know. A lot is going on my mind right now."

"Heika you could always tell me if anything is bothering you." He said, looking seriously.

Yuuri was hesitant at first to tell Conrad. After all, it was a matter concerning Wolfram. But he decides to give it a shot. "Say, could you tell me what was my relationship with Wolfram before I lost my memories?"

"Why do you ask?" he said cautiously.

"Well . . it started with.." and he recounted the events that happened between him and Wolfram. "After that kiss, I don't know why but he exploded big time. And when I talked to him later that night he mentioned something like "we're just friends and we'll never be more than that". I'm so confused right now."

Conrad was about to answer when Gunter suddenly stopped talking. He turned at them and was looking rather scary.

"Heika are you listening to everything I said?" he asked rather irritably.

"Of course!" Yuuri answered back, hurriedly scanning his notebook. "We were talking about the land area of Shin Makoku and the ten noble families governing it." He recited everything Gunter had explained right to the last details that it made Gunter cry in awe.

"Oh heika! You truly are amazing. To be able to recall everything we had discussed shows how intelligent you are. How fortunate we are to have you as our king!" He spoke out, his face glowing with pride.

"Hahaha. You think too highly of me Gunter." Yuuri glanced sideways to Conrad and the man only winked at him. He then slid the piece of paper he was holding secretly into one of his pockets.

Gunter continued to rant how an amazing king Yuuri would be. Yuuri and Conrad watched in amusement.

"He never changes." Conrad remarked.

"Was he like that before?"

"Yes especially when it comes to you."

"Ahuh" Yuuri said skeptically.

Gunter continued their discussion afterwards and gave special attention to him that the king didn't have anymore chance to talk with Conrad again. Yuuri could only pray that they end soon.

"And so we end for today." Gunter finally announce after countless hours have passed. It was already night time. He closed the book he was holding and removed his glasses. "Heika. Why don't we have dinner now?" He looked around only to find out that he was already alone. "Heika? Heika? Heika!"

Yuuri, the moment his lessons had ended, sped out of the room with Conrad. They walked past the hallway where the portrait of Shinou and the Daikenja hung. Conrad couldn't see where exactly they were heading. Yuuri continued to walk in silence, occasional making a turn here and there.

"Heika?" Conrad said after a while. Yuuri kept on walking and ignore him. Conrad had no choice but to follow.

Then all of a sudden, Yuuri stopped. They were now at the garden, something Conrad just notice.

The king moved towards the balcony and his gaze wandered. Conrad opted to wait for Yuuri to speak.

"What was really my relationship with Wolfram before? You didn't tell me when I asked you earlier."

Conrad was surprised that he would ask this. He watched the face of Yuuri. There was suddenness in his eyes. But no matter what, he made a promise to his younger brother not to tell Yuuri the truth. "Forgive me Yuuri. But I cannot tell you." He said with the deepest regret.

"But why?!" he said facing Conrad. His fists were clenched as if suppressing his anger. "Why can't you? Everyone keeps saying the same. I'm begging you Conrad. I need to know."

Conrad remained motionless. "Is that so?" Yuuri said finally. He forces himself to act cheerfully. "I guess I don't have any other choice but to find it out myself."

"I'm sorry." He said, torn between his brother and his king. "But I guess I could tell you a story about Wolfram. Perhaps this would help you understand better."

Yuuri nodded quickly. Anything is better than nothing at all.

"Wolfram, please forgive me." He said so low that Yuuri didn't catch it. "A few years ago there was a person whom Wolfram loved. That person happened to be the new Maoh of Shin Makoku. Wolfram initially dislikes him as he was of human descent thus unfit to rule as king. He even went as far as to insult the king's mother which earned him a slap."

"Wait... Wait a minute! Doesn't a slap means proposal?" he interrupted. "Or so Gunter said."

"Yes. But the king, as he came from another world didn't know that. I remember him saying it was only because of Wolfram's pretty face that he didn't punch him. That incident only aggravates the animosity between the two which eventually led to a duel. The duel was commence the following day and was won by the Maoh. After that, Wolfram began to accept the Maoh and even fell in love with. All should have been well except that because of the Maoh's upbringing. It was uncommon for him for both men to be in a relationship."

"So in the end, the Maoh couldn't accept Wolfram's feeling?" he said thoughtfully, putting his hands on his chin.

"It wasn't like the Maoh didn't harbor any feelings for my brother. I knew he also held the same feelings as Wolfram had but he couldn't just show it."

"That's why he pushed Wolfram away?" he asked disbelievingly, slamming his fist onto to the marble stone.

"I guess the Maoh thought it would be better if Wolfram found another love. But Wolfram never loved another person."

"What a tragic story." Yuuri commented.

"Wolfram changed a lot after meeting the Maoh. From the Wagamama puu he was to a selfless person ready to risk his life for him with no question." He said in an after thought.

Yuuri decided not to answer anymore. Unnoticed by Conrad, he was starting to feel pain in his chest again and was getting dizzy. The pain was not strong but it was enough to send him on his knees. He grabbed on the wall for support. _"Good thing it's dark."_

"So umm. . . Where is that Maoh now? And was he the Maoh before Cheri-sama?" he asked curiously. The pain he felt was only getting stronger and it was only a matter of time before he would pass out but he needed to know.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice said. It was coming from the garden.

"Wolfram." Conrad said, recognizing the voice to be his younger brother's.

Wolfram's shadow was silhouette by the moon. "Mother asked me to look for you. It's dinner time so you should go back now." He came closer and spotted Yuuri.

"Yuuri."

They both stared at each other.

"Umm. Wolfram… "

He bowed to Yuuri. "I'll go ahead. Please excuse me Heika." And he walked away.

"Wolfram! Wolfram wait!" he said running after him. _"No good. I can't keep up much longer. It hurts. . . but I need to talk with him." _ He clutched his chest and was panting heavily. Wolfram hadn't even bothered to turn back. His vision was starting to get blurred yet he kept on chasing him.

"Wolf. . ram. . ." he gasped out, reaching out to him before he lost consciousness.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This feels nice. It's not hurting anymore." Yuuri opened his eyes. "I seems to be floating."  
_

_He looked around. "Huh? Where am I? The last thing I can remember I was running after Wolfram. Don't tell me?!"_

"_This is your memories." A blueish light came and His other self appeared.  
_

"_Oh. It's you again.: He wasn't surprised this time. "Care to explain?"_

"_Just watch." He instructed._

"_What do you mean?" He said, following his counterpart._

_ The surrounding changed. He saw himself sitting at a dinner table with Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter. "That's me! And the others? What's going on?"_

"_You're about to relieve a part of your lost memories."

* * *

_

So here's Chapter VII. Hope everyone likes it!

I just finished watching all of KKM episodes and man was I pissed of. I really, really dislike the ending. Sorry for the rant. It's just I was expecting more. sigh. I wish they'd continue to season 4.

Anyway, thanks to the following who reviewed:

**_jenni miko, yurifangurl31295, Rei Emilia, XZanayu, lilgurlanima, moonlightstar12, coolgamer, LordOnEarth, helga1967, h8dworld, and ysabellavonbie016lefeld._**

I'm truly gratefull to you guys.

Comments, suggestions and recomendation are welcomed!

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

"_This is so weird" Yuuri said._

"_Good evening" he heard himself speak. _

_The man wearing the green uniform, Gwendal, smiled slightly._

_Conrad approached him. "Heika, this is my older brother, Gwendal von Voltaire."_

_Next he moved towards the young man on his side. "And this is my younger brother." He said, tapping the shoulder of his brother. _

"_Don't touch me!" the young man said, slapping the hands of Conrad away. "I've said I don't want humans touching me! I've never even thought of you as my brother!"_

"_Yes, Yes." He smiled pleasantly. Conrad introduced him but Yuuri didn't hear who it was. Moreover he couldn't see clearly who Conrad was introducing._

_The scene dissolved. This left Yuuri all together confused. The Maou seems to be missing as well._

"Yuuri!" He heard someone shout his name. But he was too tired to open his eyes. He couldn't even move.

When he woke up he was back in his room. "Conrad? Wolfram?" he called out. Nobody seems to be there except for him. He tried to stand up and nearly lost his balance.

"Ugh. My head. Feels like everything's spinning." He closed his eyes for a moment. "That's better." He went through his closet and looked for some clothes to change. It took him a while to get dressed. The curtains in his room where left open and from a distance he could see the sun rising behind the mountains.

Deciding a walk might do him some good, he went out of his room. Strangely he didn't encounter a single soldier on his way. He continued to wander around with o particular destination. He was preoccupied with the memory he just regain. _"It wasn't much. But I don't get why I couldn't clearly see the other one Conrad introduced. It was blurred or something."_

"Ahh?" he said, realizing where he was. "Beautiful." He exclaimed. He was on one of the castles tower. He could see the town basked in golden light. The view was amazing. He contented himself looking at his kingdom.

"_That memory was too vague." _Yuuri reflected. He climbed on top of the terrace's end and sat there, allowing the morning air to wash over him. He tried to remember the face of that person.

"We meet again Maou-heika." Somebody whispered to his ear. His hands were suddenly held tightly and a kunai was pointed towards him. "It would be better if would come with us quietly."

The bronze door suddenly opened. Conrad came rushing forward his sword on his hands. "Yuuri!"

"Conrad! Yuuri yelled. He tried to get free form his captor. More men appeared. Each wore a black ninja suit. "Them again?" He was surrounded by enemies.

Conrad was outnumbered, four against one. He was having a hard time defeating them all. They were all skilled fighters.

"All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave Mazoku who summons you!" A fire lion appeared from the doorway and attacked the ninjas. Most were hit but a few managed to dodge the attack.

"Conrad!" Wolfram called out, attempting to help him. Gwendal soon came afterwards. He stopped dead on what he saw. Yuuri was at the edge of the tower and was held hostage. He readies his sword for any attack.

"Wait. Don't make a move. If this goes wrong Yuuri might get killed." Conrad ordered. Gwendal was already engage in combat.

"If you come any closer your precious Maou is dead." He threatened, moving the knife closer to Yuuri's neck.

"You bastard." Wolfram cursed. He didn't however, moved any closer

"Stay calm. Don't do anything rash yet." Conrad said. He next turned his attention towards Yuuri's captor. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Kouzou." He answered simply.

"What? Stop messing around! That guy died at the temple." Wolfram answered incredulously.

Gwendal was with still fighting off the remnant enemies. "Conrad keep him distracted. One of the soldiers informed me Gunter will attempt to sneak from his behind."

Conrad nodded and continued to talk. "Why did you attacked Shinou's Temple and the village in the Spitzberg lands?"

"It's not something you Mazoku need to know. But a clue might help you."

" . . . "

"Thousand of years ago, there was a clan who uses a different kind of power. Apart from you, who uses majutsu, and humans, who uses houjutsu, we use the power of Mana."

"Mana? Such thing existed?" Wolfram wondered.

"Yes. But it is now forgotten."

"And apparently you will be if you don't give up." Gunter said appearing, held by a Kohi. He pointed his sword towards him.

Kouzou lowered his hand but didn't release Yuuri. "Do you really think this would force me to surrender?" he said, smirking. "How naïve." He suddenly let go of his hold on Yuuri and turned around, shooting green energy at Gunter.

"What the . . . ?" the others chorused. Luckily, Gunter was able to dodge on time.

"Too slow." Kouzou said, already at his back. He attacked him with one of his energy blast again.

"Gunter!" yyuri yelled. He tried to move but some invisible force was holding him. "Somebody catch him! Hurry!"

Gunter and the kohi holding him were hit full force. Both were separated and spiraled towards the ground.

Yuuri tried to free himself again. He could see Gunter falling down as if in slow motion. Bluish light then started to cover him. His black eyes became sharper and colder.

In an instant, he removed the force holding him. He stood at the edge and extended his arm towards Gunter. The wind began to pick up and started to form around Gunter. He was cushioned by the air created by the Maou and safely landed him on the grounds.

The Maou then spoke directly towards the leader in his deep menacing voice. "As I've said before, I do not wish to harm any one but what you have just done is inexcusable. However, should you admit defeat now I will grant you mercy and spare you your life.

Kouzou shot another energy blast directed towards Wolfram. The Maou easily countered the attack by shielding him.

"Is this you answer? Then I shall have you taste my justice!"

The sky began to darken as lighting appeared. The wind once again started blow. The energy being emitted by the Maou suddenly got stronger. He began to attack by creating his water dragon. The ninja's leader evaded almost of the attacks but was caught once the Maou made another one.

One of the dragons ad his jaws tightly on him. He tried to move but was successful.

"The Maou is really powerful. I'll come back for you." Bright light came from his and exploded. The next moment he was gone.

The storm continued to rage. The Maou's expression seemed to match the emotions inside him.

"Heika! His Excellency seems to be alright." "Gisela shouted from below. "There's seems to be nothing wrong. A day's rest should be enough for him."

The Maou's face lightened when he heard this. Finally, the lightning and thunder stops leaving a light rain. "Excellent. With this everything ends. . ." The Maou reverted back to his normal self.

"Oh no Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted frantically. Yuuri seemed to fainted again. "He'll fall at this rate!"

"_I don't have much strength left. I'm going to fall." _ He felt someone grab his hand._ "Huh?" _ He forced himself to see who it was. "Wolfram?" he said weakly.

"Hang on. I'll pull you up." Wolfram said determinedly.

"Wolfram let go. You might also fall." He pleaded. Wolfram was struggling not to let go of Yuuri.

Wolfram only smiled. "Then I'll also fall with you."

Yuuri's eyes widened. Wolfram's words echoed on his head. _"Then I'll also fall with you."_

Wolfram managed to pull Yuuri up. "Are you alright?"

Yuuri didn't answer. He was panting heavily. There was a brief image of Wolfram appearing the edge of the cliff holding his hand. He was feeling that same pain again. He couldn't focus on anything anymore. Sweat began to drop on the grounds. It was useless to resist anymore. He let the pain consume him once more as he drifted off.

"_I've finally caught up on you!"_

_He was feeling light, floating in somewhere. "That's Wolfram's voice." He looked around to see a scene playing before him. _

_He was himself, fallen at the egde of the cracked grounds. Wolfram had caught him before falling. _

"_Wolfram what are you doing here?" the Yuuri in the scene said._

"_You are a cheater after all. I put a tracking device on you so that I will be able to follow you all over the world." Wolfram replied, giving Yuuri a warm smile. "Come on, I'll pull you up.  
_

"_Are you sure?" said uncertainly. "If things go wrong, you'll also fall."_

_Wolfram just continued to smile. "Then I'll also fall with you. Trust me."_

_The scene ended._

"_Why did he call me a cheater? Yuuri mused. _

_Another scene presented itself. Yuuri recognized it as the one he had regained. But this time he could see everyting clearly._

_Conrad approached Gwendal. "Heika, this is my older brother, Gwendal von Voltaire."_

_Next he moved towards the young man on his side. "And this is my younger brother." He said, tapping the shoulder of his brother. _

"_Don't touch me!" the young man said who happened to be the golden prince, Woflram. "I've said I don't want humans touching me! I've never even thought of you as my brother!"_

"_Yes, Yes." He smiled pleasantly. "He is Wolfram von Bielefeld."_

_It ended. He watched another scene._

_He saw himself standing up and slapped Wolfram. _

_But nothing more._

"_Do you understand now?" the Maou asked in his deep voice. "Wolfram's fiancé. It is you."_

* * *

I give you chapter eight. How is it?

Whoa. I never expected I'd be able to write eight chapters. I don't have a creative mind you see. sigh.

But it was because of you guys that I was able to make it this far.. So to those who gave me a review as well as to my other readers. Thank you so much..

Summer classes starts tomorrow. Might take some time to update.

Finally, as usual suggestions, comments, recommendations are welcomed! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

"_His fiancé is…me?" Yuuri whispered uncertainly, taking a quick look at the man in front of him. "You're kidding, right?"_

"_Yes, you are and no, I'm not."_

_A mountain of questions crossed Yuuri's mind. "Then why didn't he tell me? Why keep it a secret?"_

"_When you lost your memories Wolfram saw it as a perfect excuse to break it off with you secretly. He didn't want you to face any embarrassment or pressure from the other noble families when you couldn't remember your engagement and if your breakup was publicly announced it would cause a lot of questions and you would surely receive marriage offers. It would be chaotic." _

"_That's it?" he asked, getting impatient._

_The Maou sighed. "Yuuri, can't you understand? Wolfram gave up his chance to be with so you can rule without worrying about him. He gave up on his only happiness just for you because you kept pushing him away."_

"_Why would I push him away?"_

"_Because you tried to deny the feelings you have. It was obvious to others yet you didn't seem to realize it. The feelings you have, you tried to pass it off as platonic love."_

"_The person he loved most, the one he cannot forget?"_

"_That person is you." _

"_So the one who caused his pain was me," he said bitterly. "All this time, I didn't know I was the one at fault."_

"_Wolfram was hurt beyond what you can imagine. To be so close to you knowing that he can't have you, and yet that's all he can do."_

"_Wolfram, I didn't know," Yuuri choked out, trying to fight the tears back. "Now I finally understand why I was attracted to him in the first place. The feelings I had kept hidden for so long started to show."_

"_What will you do now that you know the relationship you had with Wolfram?" the Maou asked in a serious tone. _

"_I have to tell Wolfram how I feel," Yuuri replied determinedly. "I have to make things right. There's no way I'm letting Wolfram go."_

_His other self smiled. "Don't hurt him again."_

"_I promise." Yuuri disappeared the moment he uttered those words._

"_Yuuri, for the sake of both of us, keep your promise."_

"_Are you sure it's a good idea to let him remember?" asked Shinou, who appeared on his side._

"_Sooner or later he would have found out. Besides, it's not like I told him everything," The Maou said, smirking._

"_What do you mean?" Shinou frowned._

"_Yuuri might remember his relationship with Wolfram but not his life on earth. He believes that he pushed Wolfram away because he thought he only saw Wolfram as a friend. He won't remember anything that is related to Earth."_

"_I see," Shinou nodded, realizing what the Maou had done. "We don't have anything to worry about then."_

"_Of course."_

"_Shall we move on to the next stage?"_

"_Definitely. However, the success of this plan depends largely on your Great Sage."_

"_It will work out. He is the man I've chosen after all."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Hmmm. Mana?" Murata Ken asked the men before him.

"That's right. Do you know anything about it, geika?" Gwendal asked the Great Sage.

"I remember a certain clan back in the days of Shinou. Its power could rival ours as it uses pure energy," The sage answered. Seeing the blank look on the other's faces, he continued to explain. "They use the energy of nature."

"However, that clan was destroyed by the Shousho." Yozak Gurrier inserted into the conversation as he entered the room. "It's nice to see you again, your Excellencies." He went to sit with the rest.

"But how come they weren't mentioned in any of our text books?" Conrad inquired.

"Well, Shinou didn't bother having a record on them since that clan was already destroyed. They also had minimal contact with anyone outside their race so only a few things are known about them. I also assumed no one survived back then, but I was wrong. Perhaps the few who escaped lived in seclusion somewhere."

"But what are they planning? Attacking the temple and the village. Even going as far as to kidnap the Maoh. Apparently, they were also sighted lurking around the kingdom." Gunter said, looking over the reports sent by his soldiers.

"They were also the ones who infiltrated Blood Pledge Castle before," Yozak added.

"Conrad, Gwendal, please tighten the security around Shibuya. He should have someone with him as much as possible," Murata said, addressing the two older men. "Yozak, please continue gathering information. We cannot take any chances."

"As you wish," Yozak replied, bowing. "I'll see you later."

Murata nodded his head in acknowledgement as Yozak left. "Now, should we visit our little king?"

"That would be a splendid idea!" Gunter happily remarked. Gwendal, however, told them that he and Gunter could not join them as they have to finish some work as he forcibly dragged Gunter away.

Conrad and Murata, the only two remaining, went to Yuuri's bedroom. Unfortunately, Yuuri was still asleep with Wolfram sitting by the bedside, also lost in his dreams. Two days had passed since Yuuri fell unconscious and Wolfram had not left his side.

Gisela had assured them that because Yuuri had used so much of his maryoku, it was expected that he would sleep for some time to recover.

Conrad looked fondly at his little brother as he took another sheet and draped it over him.

"How are Wolfram and Shibuya been since I've left?" Murata asked quietly, interrupting Conrad from his reverie.

"Ever since Yuuri-heika lost his memories, he started to show unexpected concern towards Wolfram. He has also been interested to know his connections to him."

Murata chuckled. "Knowing Shibuya that may just be his true self showing. It's about time things work out for those two."

"I agree."

"If only he was born here then things wouldn't have gotten so complicated. Since he grew up in an environment where society discriminates this kind of relationship, he didn't think that he had a choice. Though in some countries, it's already starting to become socially acceptable."

"But Yuuri-heika's parents, especially his mother, already accepted Wolfram and the engagement. Even Shori-sama doesn't seem to object," Conrad argued.

"We must also consider his friends."

"Peer pressure?"

"You got that right. But then again, if Shibuya wasn't as naïve as he is, if he was a bit truer to himself, then things wouldn't have happened this way."

"But then the Yuuri we know won't exist."

"That's true." Murata answered.

"Hey! Are you guys talking about me?" A sleepy Yuuri turned his head and noticed Wolfram sleeping by the bedside. _"Did he stay here the whole time?"_

"Good morning too, Shibuya," Murata answered instead. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"How are you feeling, heika?" Conrad asked as he walked towards Yuuri.

"I'm fine, I think. More importantly, who's that guy?" Yuuri asked, pointing towards the young man besides Conrad.

"That hurts Shibuya. How could you forget me so easily?" Murata pretended to be offended.

"He is Murata Ken, also known as the Daikenja. He just arrived last night," Conrad said introducing him while Murata made faces.

"The Great Sage who was the Great One's tactician and right-hand man?"

"The one and only."

This left Yuuri shocked. "No way! You must be at least a thousand years old."

"Shibuya, did you hit your head or something?" Murata wondered. He actually checked Yuuri's head for any injuries.

"Heika, it seems you forgot that he was reincarnated. Although his soul is four thousand years old, physically he is the same age as you," Conrad explained.

"Oh. So that's why," Yuuri said, finally understanding.

"You guys are so noisy," Wolfram appeared to be irritated that his sleep was interrupted.

"Wolfram." They all said at the same time.

"What?" he asked back.

"_I remember now, I'm his fiancé." _Yuuri was about to let Wolfram know, but Murata spoke first.

"Good morning! Since the two of you have woken up it's time to eat breakfast," Murata said. "I'm so hungry right now. We were having a meeting the whole night and I didn't have any chance to eat anything"

"But…!" Yuuri protested.

Murata frowned at Yuuri. "No buts. Hurry up and get dressed!" he said sternly. Ushering Wolfram, who was already in his uniform, out of the room with him and Conrad so that Yuuri could get dressed alone. After Yuuri was ready, they all went down for breakfast together.

Following the others, Yuuri was distracted thinking about what he wanted to tell Wolfram.

"Yuuri, hurry up," Wolfram called.

"What? I'm coming!" Yuuri replied, noticing that he was being left behind. _"I can tell him later once we're alone." _He hastened his pace to catch up with them and joined their conversation.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you'll like this chapter. And also introducing by Beta. . . **_Raelyn33_**.. clap.. clap.. clap.. :)**  
**

Also thanks to the following who reviewed..

Thank you to:

**_kawaiineko518-kuro-chan Iyoushi, SilverSmile, helga1967, near05, Miyuki Meiru, minatomutz, , yurifangurl31295, , lilgurlanima, eclst, XOiHeartMiloOX, XZanayu, moonlightstar12, gayslove, ysabellavonbielefeld016, galythia __(_**_thanks for the suggestion_**_).. and to Leader Leidda_**for the corrections on the first chapters.**  
**

Finally suggestions, comments, recommendations are welcomed. Till next time. XD**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"By the way, where are Gwendal and Gunter?" Yuuri asked, noticing their absence. Usually when he wakes up, Gunter would be running in his room followed by Gwendal.

"I remember Gwendal saying they still have plenty of paperwork to do so they are probably in your office." Murata answered.

"Shouldn't we call for them?" Yuuri asked worriedly. They had reached the dining hall.

Conrad opened the door for them and looking in he replied while pointing towards the table, "There's no need to do that heika."

Yuuri turned his gaze in the direction of Conrad's pointing finger and saw Gwendal and Gunter already seated. "Great. That saves us the trouble of calling them up. Good morning, you guys."

Gunter and Gwendal rose simultaneously and greeted Yuuri.

"Heika, its good to finally see you awake." Gwendal said to Yuuri, smiling. Yuuri smiled back in acknowledgement. It was good to see Gwendal smiling frequently. Yuuri used to be uneasy around him because he would always scowl.

Gunter, however ran hysterically towards Yuuri. "Heiiiiikaaa!" he cried out. "I was so worried. I thought you might never wake up again. Forgive me for not being at your side, but some matters had to be attended to." He pulled Yuuri into a tight hug and began to cry. The others could only shake their heads in amusement.

Murata then cleared his throat to catch their attention. "We could continue this later you know. Why don't we have breakfast first?" he pointed out while rubbing his stomach which let out a growl.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Geez, Murata. Are you that hungry?"

"You have no idea." Murata answered, his eyes glinting evilly.

"Then why don't you sit already? And you too guys." Yuuri said when he saw that the others still remained standing.

"Shibuya," Murata said exasperatedly. "Don't you know it's extremely rude if we took our seats before you did?"

Yuuri took a moment before answering. "No, forgot about it I think," he said simply which earned him a smack from Wolfram.

"Stupid," Wolfram said. "How the hell could you forget? You really are a wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted, rubbing his head. "What did you do that for?"

"So you won't dare to forget important details such as that," Wolfram haughtily answered.

Yuuri was about to say something again when Conrad tapped him. "Now isn't the best time to argue." He said, pointing towards Murata who was looking murderous by the minute. Yuuri hastily sat down and the others followed his lead.

Not long after breakfast was served, everyone ate their breakfast and the only sound that could be heard was the clattering of the knives and sporks.

"Ah," Murata finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "That's better."

"It's nice eating together like this," Conrad said, recalling the last time they all had eaten together. "Since Geika left and Mother continued her tour it was lonely with only the four of us."

"Eh? Where did you go, Murata?" Yuuri asked between mouthfuls.

"Went to visit someone," Murata answered, subtly avoiding Yuuri's question.

"Heika, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for us to continue with your lessons today as you seem to have forgotten what I taught you." Gunter said.

Yuuri dropped the fork he was holding and choked when he heard this. Conrad immediately got him a glass of water. "W..what?" he asked after drinking.

"Of course if you're still feeling unwell, we might postpone it for today," Gunter offered.

Yuuri was about to say he was feeling sick but changed his mind as he could envision Wolfram calling him a wimp. There is no way he was going to give Wolfram another chance to make fun of him. He internally groaned, this was going to be another long day.

"By the way, isn't Mother supposed to come home sometime this week?" Wolfram asked while delicately sipping his morning tea, careful not to rattle the saucer.

"Now that you mention it." Gwendal began but the rest of his sentence was drowned by the squeal of a woman as the doors burst open.

"Heika!!" A woman who looked startlingly like Wolfram exclaimed as she ran towards Yuuri. "How are you? You've gotten more handsome since the last time I saw you. I heard you fainted. Are you okay now?" She interrupted her stream of questions when she spotted Murata. "Hello, Geika, it's been a while."

"Mother," Wolfram said, trying to restrain her. "Please calm yourself."

"Oh Wolf! You're still as beautiful as me!" Cheri said, causing Wolfram to look embarrassed.

"Mother!" Wolfram said. "I've asked you to stop saying those things."

"Now Wolfie, what's wrong with me saying that? It's the truth! I bet all the young men are still falling in love with you."

"Mother!"

"_Why do I get the feeling something like this has already happened?" _Yuuri wondered while Cheri-sama went to Conrad and Gwendal.

"Heika!" she said again, turning her attention back to Yuuri. "Why don't we hold a party to celebrate your recovery?"

"What a splendid idea!" Gunter agreed while Gwendal looked outraged.

Cheri-sama looked pleased. "Isn't it? Gwendal you agree, right?"

Gwendal looked first to Conrad who nodded then to Murata who did the same. "Do as you please," he said in a defeated voice.

Gunter clasped his hand. "Great! Then Heika, we won't have any lesson for today."

Yuuri couldn't believe his luck. Thanks to Cheri-sama he was saved from Gunter's torturous lessons. He tried to look disappointed. "That's too bad. Probably next time."

"Then it's settled! Now let's go Gunter, we must prepare. If you'll excuse us." They both made their way out of the room without waiting for a response, chattering about plans for the upcoming party.

Gwendal also stood up. "Wait. I'll go with you."

Gunter looked back. "Oh, good. Come on, Gwen."

"Umm. What just happened?" Yuuri asked feeling a little stunned by the rapidly changing plans.

Wolfram also had the same stunned expression as he sat rooted to his spot. "I don't know. Did I just hear Gunter call big brother "Gwen"?"

Conrad and Murata just continued eating serenely as though nothing had happened.

"You guys!" Yuuri shouted. "How can you be so calm?"

Murata took a bite from his eggs before answering. "Shibuya, your food will get cold. Don't mind them."

"He's right, Heika. Wolfram, you should do the same." Conrad said finishing his meal.

Wolfram continued eating, finishing at the same time Yuuri did. "I'm going," he announced.

"Where are you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Border patrol."

"_Oh wait. I have to tell Wolfram." _Yuuri took a deep breath. "Wolfram. There is something I've got to-" He was interrupted by Murata.

"Shibuya, could you pass me the salt?"

Yuuri grudgingly passed the salt to Murata. He tried to speak again, but Wolfram was already walking away.

"What?" Wolfram asked.. "If it's not important, you could tell me later. I'm in a hurry."

"Nothing. Maybe later," Yuuri muttered.

"Okay, see you later then."

"I'll have to go too. Ulrike is waiting for me in the temple." Murata said, leaving after Wolfram.

Conrad also excused himself.

Yuuri sighed. He was left alone. _"What am I supposed to do now?" _ He absentmindedly stood up and walked the castle grounds passing the gardens and the stables several times. How many hours passed, he didn't know. He continued to walk until he spotted Wolfram with his personal guards coming back. He hurriedly ran towards Wolfram. "_Now's the time." _

"Wolf!" he called out.

"Yuuri-heika," Wolfram's bodyguards greeted. They climbed down from their horses and bowed low.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked after dismissing his men.

"Well. That is..." He stammered. Why did he have to feel nervous now?

"Come on, Yuuri. I still have a lot to do," Wolfram said impatiently, crossing his arms.

Feeling helpless, he watched Wolfram go. He spent the remaining day in his bedroom trying to think of a way to be able to confess to Wolfram. He didn't have any luck though.

"Yuuri-heika?" a maid called him through the door. "Dinner is ready."

Looking outside, he noticed it was already nightfall. He shook off the sleepiness he was feeling and proceeded to the dining room.

"Yuuri-heika" They greeted as he arrived. He motioned for them to remain seated. Looking around, everyone was already there. He took his usual seat and began to eat as soon the food was served.

Everyone seemed to be in a festive mood as Gunter announced that the party will be held two days from now. Invitations were already sent and the members of the ten noble families are expected to start arriving the next day. Yuuri silently listened to their chatter, nodding absently, but in reality his attention was drifting. He didn't even notice finishing his dinner. One by one, his friends left the table. He went back to his room and took a bath.

"_What's wrong with me? Argh. Pull yourself together." _He mentally scolded himself.

He plunged deeper into the water of his onsen sized bathtub. One of the perks of being the Maou is having a big bathroom for his sole use. He took his time taking his bath and reflecting on things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed quickly for the party organizers, though to Yuuri it seemed an eternity. He thought that since Gunter was busy preparing they wouldn't have any kingly lessons. How wrong he was. Anissina was asked by Cheri to help so Gunter had less to do. So he chose to continue his lessons with Yuuri, causing the young king to be trapped in the library the whole day. On top of that, he didn't even have a chance to talk to Wolfram for more than five minutes.

Yuuri recalled the number of times he tried to tell the truth to Wolfram, only to be interrupted. There was that time when he spotted Wolfram on his way to the library. He was about to say something when Gunter suddenly came from behind and took him away. Another time was when Wolfram was inspecting his soldiers but Murata entered the scene. He even tried to corner Wolfram but failed. That time, Conrad was looking for him.

He mused through the whole ordeal as he was dressed. Black coat with white trimmings matched with black pants. The color of royalty. The other aristocrats had arrived the day before. Most of them are waiting in the throne room. He was escorted by Conrad through the lavishly decorated palace.

"That's mother and Anissina for you," Conrad said, smiling slightly. The sound of laughter was getting louder, they were getting close.

They stopped outside the door. Yuuri started to get nervous. Though he had already been introduced to some of the nobles at Stoffel's party, tonight he would meet the other nobles of Shin Makoku. He nervously smoothed his clothes. He was starting to get fidgety.

"Take a deep breath," Conrad instructed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Yuuri did what Conrad said. Though it didn't completely erase his nervousness, it eased him a bit. "Thanks. Where's Wolfram anyway?"

"He is with the Bielefeld family. Ready?"

Yuuri looked at his godfather before answering. "Yep."

Conrad signaled one of the soldiers who opened the door while the other one announced their entrance.

"Entering, the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri-heika. Followed by His Excellency, Conrad Weller."

The sound of the crowd instantly died as Yuuri entered the hall which was as beautifully decorated as the rest of the castle. He kept his head high and looked forward, trying to keep his pace steady. All were bowing down before him as he sat on his throne.

"Yuuri-heika. We are pleased to see you well. May Shin Makoku continue to prosper under your guidance." They each raised the glass they were holding in salutations to Yuuri.

One by one they presented themselves to Yuuri and offered their concern over his well being.

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern." was what he kept saying. Finally, as the last members of the Karbelnikoff family, led by Anissina's brother, were introduced, he immediately looked for Wolfram.

He saw Wolfram together with Lady Genevieve and a young man whom he didn't knew. They were laughing merrily. That young man even had the guts to touch his Wolfram. He felt his pulse quicken and saw bluish light emitting. He tried to reign his feelings which were about to explode. He retreated back into his mind and allowed his Maou persona to come out.

"Maou-heika." They greeted as soon as they saw Yuuri approaching them.

He greeted them back in a cold voice. "Lady Genevieve, a pleasure to see you again. And who might this young man be?" Wolfram immediately noticed the sudden change in Yuuri.

"Ah yes. Heika, allow me to present to you Alexander von Gyllenhaal. He is my childhood friend."

"Heika, it is an honor to meet you personally," Alexander greeted.

Yuuri studied him. Physically, he looked the same age as them. He was also quite good looking with his blue hair and porcelain skin. Yuuri extended is arm. "Alexander, a pleasure," He said as they shook hands.

"Yuuri-heika?" Wolfram asked timidly. The person in front of him was not the usual Yuuri but his other self. The one he feared yet at the same time admired. "Shall I get some drinks?"

"Do so." Moments later, some guests came forward to offer the greetings.

"Lord von Bielefeld is certainly handsome, isn't he?" he heard Alexander say as his eyes followed Wolfram.

Genevieve giggled. "You're right. I heard most men are after him despite being engaged. Don't tell me you like him? "

"He is after all good-looking. But as you said he is already engaged."

"It's not yet announced. I heard some rumors that the engagement is already dissolved."

Yuuri couldn't bear to hear anymore. Just then, Wolfram appeared carrying some refreshments which were taken by Genevieve and Alexander with thanks.

Then Yuuri pulled Wolfram to the center of the hall. Everyone wondered what Yuuri was about to do.

"Guests," Yuuri spoke in a deep voice. "I would like to take this opportunity to introduce to you my fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Everyone was stunned, especially Wolfram. Nobody said a word as Yuuri continued.

"A lot of you might not know but I have already proposed to Wolfram. I wished to formally announce it."

Cecile and Conrad were the first to applaud. "Our deepest congratulations. May Shinou bless the two of you." They were soon followed by Gunter, Gwendal and Murata and the rest.

Yuuri smiled at Wolfram. The blond was still shocked but smiled back, playing along. He didn't understand what was going on but decided to leave it for now.

Throughout the evening, congratulations from the crowd forced them apart. When the party ended, Yuuri was feeling tired and decided to go back to his room to rest.

The following morning, Yuuri woke up late. Being in the Maou mode drained him of his energy. Trying to control his emotions as well as his powers was tiresome. He got out of bed and took out fresh clothes to change.

The sun was high when he left his room determined to find Wolfram. The prince hadn't replied to him yet.

"Yuuri," He heard Wolfram's voice calling him. He turned around to see Wolfram coming towards him.

"Hello, Wolf," he answered back pleasantly.

Wolfram caught up with him. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Why don't we go for a ride?" Yuuri said instead. "You did promise me a tour last time."

Wolfram didn't see much of choice so he reluctantly agreed. Yuuri seemed to be back to his old self. "Sure."

They both went to the stable to get their horses.

Wolfram helped Yuuri into his saddle. "Let's go."

Wolfram led the way toward the forest. They followed the trail which Wolfram said led to the mountains. After a while the blond directed their way towards a lake.

Yuuri was mesmerized by what he saw. The pure water was flowing serenely from the waterfalls creating a soft gushing sound. He saw some animals were drinking from the lake. It was a peaceful place. The black haired king climbed down his horse and lay down on the grass, his arms out stretched.

"This feels good!" Yuuri said. "Hey Wolf, why don't you come here?"

Wolfram joined him, sitting down on the grass. It felt good just being there with Yuuri, but there was something he had to clarify. "Yuuri, what was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, you wimp. The engagement."

"What about it?" Yuuri asked innocently, sitting up.

"_Yuuri is really trying my patience," _Wolfram thought. "Fine! I guess that was all a joke, right?"

"Joke?" Yuuri said seriously, leaning forward. "That wasn't a joke. Everything I said was true. You and I are officially engaged now."

Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. For a second he thought everything was just a dream. He pinches himself. "Oww."

"I remembered our engagement." Yuuri said unexpectedly. "What happened last night wasn't just because of my other self. It was me who wanted it."

"You?"

He moved closer and their eyes were staring back at each other. The emerald eyes to the black ones. "Wolfram, I've been trying to tell you this. I love you."

"Yuuri," was all he could say.

"I love you, Wolfram," he repeated again. "Please believe me."

"No. You can't do this to me." Wolfram said hoarsely.

"Please, Wolfram," Yuuri begged. "I won't push you away again. I won't hurt you anymore. Just give me another chance."

Wolfram didn't reply. He just stared at the man in front of him.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"_It isn't a question of love. Of course I love him more than he could ever imagine. But why can't I accept his feelings now?"_ Wolfram was confused more and more.

"Please answer me, Wolf."

"I love you but. . . "

"I get it. You don't have to answer me right now. I'll give you some time to think about it." He stood up and got on his horse, leaving Wolfram alone.

* * *

Okay. Here's chapter 10 which I hope you will like. Beta-ed by **_Raelyn33_**_.._ :)

To all those who reviewed.. Thank you!

Finally suggestions, comments, recommendations are welcomed. Till next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Murata Ken groaned. "Why do things have to be so complicated?"

"What do you mean, Geika?" Ulrike asked. "Are you talking about Yuuri-heika and Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Yes. Shibuya had just proposed and Wolfram had turned him down. Well, not really, but almost."

"Then, that future?"

Murata's glasses gleamed. "It is not yet determined. For the sake of those two and this kingdom, it must be avoided at all cost."

A look of concern crossed Ulrike's face. Murata too, seem troubled.

"I must get back to the palace now," he added before leaving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alone. He was all alone in the forest. All he could do was watch Yuuri go. Even if he wanted to come after him, there was no point to do so. He didn't even know what to say. What he needed right now was to clear his mind.

"Are you going to let him go?"

He spun around. Behind the trees was his older brother, Conrad. He wasn't surprised to see him. He was, after all, Yuuri's bodyguard. But then, if he was here, who is watching over Yuuri?

"Don't worry," Conrad said after seeing the worried look on Wolfram's face. "Huber is with him. There's no need for you to get anxious. More importantly, answer my question."

"I don't know. Everything is a mess right now. I had already come to terms with my feelings for him and now he has to make things complicated."

"Come to terms?" Conrad asked harshly. "Don't joke around. No matter what happens, that feeling of yours will never change."

"Conrad," he said. He was taken aback by the tone Conrad used. His brother is a gentle person. It was unusual for him to be like that. Furthermore, his expression was so serious.

"But do you still love him?" Conrad asked.

"I made my decision to be content by his side. No more than that."

"Why don't you be honest with yourself? You've sacrificed a lot for Yuuri. Your pride, dignity, even your own happiness. You've been such a selfless person. Why don't you be a little more selfish? Even just this once."

"I tried to hide them, to pretend I had already moved on. I tried to keep a happy face. I lied to everyone, saying if Yuuri would be happy not knowing then its fine with me."

Conrad watched his younger brother. He wanted to say something but chose to let Wolfram say what he wanted.

Wolfram looked at him directly and gave him his answer. "Even to this day, that hasn't changed a bit."

Conrad smiled. "Then tell him. Won't you give him another chance?"

"The truth is I'm scared," Wolfram confessed. "I'm scared to be hurt again, to be pushed away. To be constantly left alone. I don't want to feel that anymore. When he rejected me it was so painful. It was almost unbearable. That's why I couldn't give him a direct answer before."

"Pain and love always come together. Those two can never be separated. But isn't pain the proof of your love for him?"

Wolfram didn't answer. What his brother said was true. It was very heartbreaking to be constantly rejected and ignore by the person you love.

"Give both yourselves another chance."

"But what if it'll end up the same way as it had before? What if Yuuri rejects me again?" Wolfram whispered.

"Then the two of you are not meant to be. But isn't it better knowing that you tried to work things out?"

"But!"

"Even if you will be hurt again, there are no wounds that won't heal. Even if things will not work out it's better than not giving it a shot. Wolfram, trust in Yuuri. I know he won't deliberately hurt you again. Now, will you give him another chance?"

The blond prince smiled, understanding what his brother wanted to say. "Maybe. I'll think about it some more."

Conrad, satisfied with his little brother's answer, nodded in return.

"Let's go back together," he offered.

"Yes," Wolfram agreed and both of them got on to their horses.

As soon as they got back, Conrad was approached by one of the soldiers requesting that he proceed immediately to the meeting room. The two of them split up and Conrad went on his way while Wolfram returned to his room.

"Weller-kyo? How did it go?" He closed the door behind him and took a seat.

"Wolfram is still a little confused," Conrad answered to the black-haired man in front of him. "But he now knows what choice he has to make."

"That's good to hear," Murata said in relief. "It was a right decision leaving him up to you. Wolfram trusts you the most even though he doesn't want to show it."

Conrad laughed silently. "Yes, and I do not wish to break that trust. Geika, what you told me earlier?" he asked uncertainly.

"I told you for a number of reasons. One is because you are close to both Shibuya and Wolfram so I'm sure they will listen to you."

"And the other reasons?"

"You'll do everything for Yuuri," Murata answered simply.

Conrad contemplated what the Great Sage said. It was all true. For Yuuri, he would do everything, even be labeled as a traitor if it meant helping him. However, there is another thing he needed to know. "Why is it important that Yuuri and Wolfram mend their relationship?"

"Apparently Shinou once again peeked into Yuuri's future." Murata answered disapprovingly. "And what he saw was terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know all the details yet. But once Shinou found it out, he told the Maou right away. And the two came up with that plan."

"Yuuri's memory loss." Conrad noted.

"Yes. Yuuri's memory loss was caused by his other self."

"His other self?" he asked skeptically. "But why would the Maou do that?"

Murata stood up and looked outside. "If we wish to avoid that future, it is necessary that the two come together or at least come to a certain understanding."

Conrad tried to imagine what kind of future the First king had seen that made him act like this. However, another thought came to him. "Does the Mana Clan have anything to do with it?"

"Yes. But as to what their exact role is, I do not know yet."

"Shouldn't we tell Gunter and Gwendal about it?"

Murata appeared to consider for a moment but eventually dismissed it. "As much as I want to, we cannot. Meddling into the future is already a serious and complicated matter. We cannot disrupt the flow of time any more, otherwise it'll be a disaster. Also the fewer that know, the easier our job becomes."

"Hmm. That makes sense."

"So please keep this between the two of us."

They heard a knock before the door opened, but the man didn't come inside.

"Excuse me, Your Excellency," Giegen Huber said, standing at the doorway.

"Huber," Murata acknowledged. "Please come in."

"Nothing went wrong I hope?" Conrad asked while offering a seat to him.

"No." he answered, declining to sit down. "Yuuri-heika is back in his room. As ordered, he didn't notice my presence. Nothing strange happened on our way back."

"I see," Murata said. "Well, I didn't expect them to attack soon. But nonetheless we should remain cautious. I would like you to continue watching over Shibuya and make sure nothing happens to him."

Huber respectfully bowed. "As you command." He left while Conrad remained waiting for further instructions.

Murata was looking back and forth from the window as if waiting for something. "Yozak's report is delayed."

"Delayed?" Conrad said, sounding surprised. "This would be the first."

"I was expecting a report earlier this day. I wonder what happened."

"Perhaps he is still gathering information," Conrad suggested.

"I hope so." Murata muttered. "Unless I can confirm my theories, we cannot make a move."

"In the meantime, what would you like me to do?"

"Please continue to look over Shibuya as well as Wolfram," he ordered exhaustedly. Conrad took a quick look at Murata before bowing and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwendal von Walde stood in the middle of the room with one hand holding some papers. In front of him, sitting on the throne was the twenty-seventh king of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Yuuri-heika. On his right was his advisor, Gunter von Christ, and on his left was his personal guard, Conrad Weller.

"According to the reports sent by the heads of the ten noble families, human attacks on our territory have declined significantly," Gwendal stated. "Moreover, no problems have been reported over the last two months."

Yuuri looked pleased. "I see. That's good to hear." He signaled Gwendal to continue.

"The economic status of our kingdom is stabilizing. A ten percent increase in the harvest was recorded. As such, tax collection is also expected to increase."

"Wait." Yuuri ordered. Gwendal looked at his king and waited for him to speak. "What percent is the tax collection?"

"Currently, it is thirty percent, heika." Gunter answered him.

Yuuri thought it over before speaking again. "Can we not lower it?" he inquired.

"But if we do so, we might have problems regarding the budget," Gwendal disagreed.

"Well, I'm not saying we should lower it drastically, but I was thinking of -you know- maybe lower it to twenty-five or twenty percent?" Yuuri argued. "It might even help to collect taxes effectively as more families would be able to pay the required amount."

Gwendal and Gunter looked at each other, considering the proposal Yuuri had given them. Yuuri bit his lip anxiously. He just started participating in the government matters so he was nervous.

"That's a good point," Gunter said, agreeing with Yuuri. "It will not directly affect the budget of the kingdom and it will lessen the burden of the people."

Gwendal cleared his throat. "As there is no objection, I'll have it immediately enforced."

"Well done, heika," Gunter said, praising him. Yuuri looked embarrassed.

"I'm sure the people will be happy about it," Conrad said approvingly.

"You think so?" Yuuri asked doubtfully, looking at his godfather. "As their king, I want to do something for them for a change."

"Yes, I think so," Conrad said encouragingly.

"There's also another matter which needs to be addressed," Gwendal said.

Yuuri turned his attention back to Gwendal. "What is it?"

"Gunter will discuss it."

He turned at his side and waited for Gunter to speak.

"It is about the royal party we are holding in honor of the formal announcement of the engagement of you and Wolfram."

Yuuri slumped into his seat. On his right, he heard Conrad let a low laugh. He frowned at him which silenced him right away. However, it didn't stop him from looking at him with amused eyes. "Another party? You know very well I hate formal events."

Gunter was relieved that the king didn't have any violent reactions. "It is the formal celebration which all of the members of the ten noble families and our allies will attend."

"Didn't we already celebrate it?" Yuuri said while scratching his head.

"That was in honor of your recovery." Gwendal said, emphasizing the word recovery. "This is solely for the engagement. An important matter such as this must be properly celebrated."

Yuuri saw that it was pointless to argue anymore as Gunter was clearly adamant in holding the party. "When will it be held?"

"A month from now," Gunter informed him.

"A month?" Yuuri asked, confused. "That long?"

"We have to prepare the royal invitations and send them. That alone will take a few days. Add to that the time it will take our guests to arrive. If it were only the noble families, then we could hold it by next week but we also have to take into consideration our allies. It would be extremely rude not to invite them and might weaken our diplomatic ties with them."

"Also you have to make an announcement to our citizens," Conrad added.

"I see," Yuuri said. "I'll leave it to you two."

"By your command," Gwendal said and left.

"Yes, Your majesty," said Gunter and like Gwendal left at once to begin the preparations.

This left only him and Conrad in the room. Now that they were gone and had nothing to distract him, he was starting to feel depressed. The cheerfulness he had earlier was only a mask to hide what he really was feeling inside. It was because he didn't want to worry anyone anymore. They already had a lot to worry about without him adding to it.

"Conrad," he spoke out of the blue. "Where is Wolfram?" Ever since their confrontations, he hadn't really spoken to Wolfram. However, to avoid anymore gossip, they tried to act normally whenever they had company. It was more like forced conversations.

"I think he is training the soldiers," Conrad answered.

"Oh, I see,"

"Do you want to see him?"

"No." he answered firmly. "It'll only make matters worse. What he needs is some space. When he is ready, that's the time I'll go and see him."

"You've certainly matured, heika," Conrad observed.

"It's Yuuri, nazukeoya," Yuuri replied, with a small smile.

* * *

Okay. So here's chapter 11. I do hope you'll like it. Beta-ed by _**Raelyn33**. _Any more mistakes are completely my fault.

I'm sorry for not updating earlier. Been busy with school. But summer classes will end soon. Yes! :)

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorite list.

And also feel free to visit my LJ profile for any updates if you are interested. If you have one please invite me.

And lastly suggestions, comments, and recommendations are welcomed. Drop a review!

Till next time. XD


	12. Chapter 12

"Heika, what do you think of this?" Gunter asked, showing Yuuri some fabric swatches.

Yuuri looked over the samples Gunter was showing him. It was hard for him to choose since every color he could think of was available. "Gunter, couldn't you just pick one for me?" he asked, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Anyway, I told you before that I'm absolutely fine with what I'm wearing right now. You don't have to make another one."

"But Heika,"Gunter opposed instantly. "That would be unacceptable. May I remind you this is your engagement party we are talking about?"

"You don't have too," he grumbled back. Why did it have to be him who has to choose? Wasn't this supposed to be a girl's job, for heaven's sake?! This wasn't supposed to be his job!

"_That's because your fiancé is a guy,"_ his rational side said. _"And you know very well he has odd tastes."_

"_Oh, just shut up," _his irritated side responded equally.

"Have you made up your mind?" Gunter inquired.

Yuuri looked at the fabrics again. There. Gold and black. The same colors Conrad chose back at Genevieve's party. It should be good enough for Gunter. "Those two," he replied, pointing them out.

"Ah, an excellent choice," he said after taking a look, making a note on the clipboard he was holding. "I shall have the royal tailor informed."

He felt relieved as another thought came up to him. "How about Wolfram?"

Gunter looked at him, apparently confused. "What do you mean, Heika?"

"I mean, what did he chose?"

"Wolfram decided to wear his military uniform," Gunter informed him.

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, it was his choice."

"What?!"

"Since he's part of the military, it was only natural for him to wear it. It only proves how worthy he is being the fiancé of the Maoh. So don't worry Heika, your fiancé will still look dashing. I'm sure Wolfram won't embarrass you."

Yuuri looked as if he was going to explode. He wasn't thinking about Wolfram embarrassing him. He was sure that even if Wolfram will wore beggars' clothes he'd still pull it of. No. He was thinking how unfair it was since Wolfram gets to wear what he wants when he, the king, cannot.

He was about to argue once again but thought better of it. There's no way he'd win against Gunter. He grudgingly held his tongue to prevent any outburst.

"If you don't have anymore questions, shall we proceed then?" Gunter asked him.

"Proceed? Where to?" Yuuri asked, but gave an approval to Gunter all the same. He followed Gunter to the cellar.

"The wine we had ordered came yesterday," Gunter explained as they made their way down. "Please try some to see if it is to your liking."

They reached their destination. Gunter opened the door and a cool air greeted them. Inside, hundreds of barrels were lined up neatly against the wall. Yuuri wandered around as Gunter instructed one of the maids to fill a glass for the king. It wasn't a large room but it was definitely cooler than the rest of the castle.

"Thanks," Yuuri said to the maid, taking the wine-filled glass. The maid curtsied and went away. He was about to drink it when Gunter stopped him.

"Heika, please don't drink anything without our consent."

"Gunter, don't be so strict," Conrad said, appearing at Yuuri's side. He took the glass Yuuri was holding and drank some after which he returned it back. "There wasn't anything weird in it."

"Conrad, you're too lax," Gunter reprimanded. "We cannot afford to risk Yuuri-heika's health."

"Yes, yes," Conrad replied defeated. However, when he saw Yuuri watching him, he gave the young man a wink.

Yuuri was entirely silent during the conversation. He had a strange feeling creeping up on him. Had this scene happened before? He stared at Conrad, thinking about it. However, he brushed it off when he saw Conrad giving him a wink.

Gunter turned his attention back to the king. "Heika, what do you think of it?"

Yuuri, who had been absorbed in their conversation, forgot to drink it. He hastily gulped the entire content of the glass. "Uhh. It's fine? I guess." He didn't know what else to say since he wasn't really a drinker. All wine tastes the same to him.

Gunter slowly nodded, debating silently whether the king liked it or not. He finally came to the conclusion that the king liked it. He made notes once again and told them they could now leave. As they were walking, Gunter talked about their next agenda. "Next will be the motif of the party. Is there any particular design you'd like, Heika?"

"_Not again,"_ Yuuri thought mentally, groaning all the while. He already had enough of it. "No. I'll leave that up to you. Just match it with what I'll wear and work your magic, Gunter." He had hoped this flattery would let him get away. Luckily enough, Gunter agreed.

They separated from Gunter with Conrad staying with him. He didn't have any particular place to go. What he really wanted to do was see Wolfram. He was really dying to see and talk to him. Plus, the blond haven't accepted his proposal yet. To the public he might have accepted but not to the king. He was still waiting for his yes and he was getting impatient. It's not that he wanted to rush him, but he was scared that he'll be rejected.

At first, he was confident Wolfram would say yes immediately since he knew the latter still loves him but that resolve was waning everyday. What's keeping him so long? He was starting to lose hope.

"Are you thinking about Wolfram, Heika?" Conrad asked quietly which surprised Yuuri.

"H-how did you know?" he stuttered. Was it really obvious? He tried his best to keep a straight face whenever he thinks about his beloved. So far, nobody noticed it.

"Well, it's written all over your face," Conrad pointed out, causing Yuuri to blush madly. It wasn't really true. Maybe because he was close to Yuuri that he was able to figure it out.

"Really?"

"Yes." Conrad answered, smiling.

"Well, you got me," he admitted. There wasn't any point denying it. And who was better to talk about Wolfram than Conrad?

"So what's bothering you?" Conrad asked, studying his face.

Yuuri gave a sigh. "Wolfram," he stated. "Everything that concerns him is bothering me."

"Because he hasn't accepted your proposal?" Conrad asked shrewdly. He was the only one who knew that the engagement was not yet definite.

"Yeah. That too."

They were now walking around the gardens. The sun was high so it was starting to get hot. They walked to a nearby tree and sat down. Yuuri waited for Conrad to speak first.

"Let's see," he started. "You're worried over the fact that Wolfram will reject you, am I right?"

Yuuri silently nodded, waiting for the older man to continue.

"That won't happen," he said matter-of-factly.

"….."

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He was flabbergasted at what he heard. Conrad said it so confidently with no trace of uncertainty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Let's just say I know my little brother well."

"But I hurt him. I hurt him so much. I was so foolish. What if because of that. . ?"

Conrad cut him off before he can finish his sentence. "Yes, I know. But you won't hurt him again right?"

"Of course I won't."

"Then just as you said it before, he needs time. Trust him. He'll come around."

His words gave a feeling of hope in Yuuri. "Thanks Conrad. You're a big help."

Conrad just smiled. He felt like being a matchmaker for the two. He sincerely hopes everything will work out.

"Yuuri? And Conrad?"

They heard their names being called out. Yuuri didn't turn around to see who it was. He already knew the answer. It was the voice he was longing to hear.

"Wolfram," Conrad said, calling his younger brother to join them. "What are you doing here?"

Wolfram sat down beside them. "I've just returned from an errand asked by big brother."

"Ah, well, I'll leave the two of you so you can chat freely." He got up so quickly that they didn't have any chance to protest.

Even after Conrad left, they didn't speak to one another. Yuuri just kept glancing at Wolfram while the blond stubbornly fixed his gaze straight ahead. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

"Wolfram."

"Yuuri."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Ah, no," Yuuri said, before the blond could speak again. "You go first."

"No. You go first," Wolfram insisted.

"It's okay."

"You sure?" Wolfram asked uncertainly.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking," Wolfram started to say. "About our engagement."

Yuuri remained silent. He was watching the prince intently. He felt his heart throbbing. It's like this was the first time he had seen the prince.

Wolfram went on. "You know, the first time we got engaged I couldn't accept it. Even if you were the Maoh. Imagine me, a pure-blood mazoku, being engaged to a person bearing the blood of a human. To me it was like the ultimate embarrassment. But I still fell in love with you. I wonder why. Was it because of your looks? Or maybe your kindness? I didn't know. All I knew was that I was helplessly falling in love with you. And then, since you didn't know a slap meant a proposal you tried to break it off. Many times you rejected me and I've never felt my love wavering."

Wolfram paused for a while to catch his breath. "When you lost your memories, I took it as an opportunity to secretly break of the engagement. I just contented myself being at your side. It was a lie. I wanted you to love me just as I love you. But if having me as a friend rather than as a fiancé is what you want, then I'll resign to that. That's how much I love you."

"Wolf," Yuuri softly whispered. However, Wolfram held his hand.

"But then, as if fate was playing with us, you suddenly confessed to me. I was surprised. I thought at first you were just joking so I tried to brush it aside. But you weren't. You were serious about it. So every wall I built were shattered in an instant. I was torn between accepting you or not. I love you but at the same time I was scared of being hurt once again.

Wolfram's voice held a tone of sadness and at the same time gentleness. It was a mix of emotions.

"I'm sorry, Wolf," Yuuri apologized. "I won't hurt you again. I promise."

"Yuuri, I've made up my mind." Wolfram said, facing him directly.

Their eyes met. Yuuri stared at Wolfram. He couldn't read his face, but he could see in his eyes the love he had for him but he could also see the pain. The pain Wolfram had been hiding all this time. Will he be rejected or will Wolfram accept? He didn't know. Only Wolfram can answer it. He mustered up all the strength he has and asked the prince.

"And your answer is?"

* * *

There you have it. XD

Beta-ed by: **Raelyn33.**

Let see. I wanna say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.

Also, I have a new story. It's "Destiny". Please read it too! The first chapter is rather short but I'll make it up on the next chapter.

Finally, suggestions, comments, and recommendations are welcomed! So don't forget to drop a review!


	13. Chapter 13

The nervousness between them was starting to build up. Yuuri could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He waited but Wolfram merely stared at him. He was starting to get annoyed with his fiancé.

"That is-" Wolfram started to say nervously when a voice interrupted him.

"You'll say yes?" the voice asked. It was cold and distant but also oddly familiar. They had heard that voice before.

"What?" Wolfram said, looking at Yuuri with questioning eyes. Yuuri, however, just shrugged his shoulders. He frantically looked around to locate the source of that voice but nobody was around except for the two of them.

"Will you accept him again?" the voice asked again.

"Who are you?!" Yuuri shouted.

"Damn it!" Wolfram cursed. He positioned himself in front of Yuuri, preparing for any possible attack. "Stay close to me."

Yuuri obediently followed Wolfram's order. He could take care of himself, but there are important things that matter more than arguing with him. He closed his eyes and focused on the surroundings. He could feel a different aura emitting from his surroundings, but it was faint as if the user was hiding it. But no matter, he had felt that aura before. It was only a matter of time before he could find it.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, noticing that he had gone still.

"There!" Yuuri shouted, sending a blast of pure maryoku. Surprisingly, it didn't reach its target. What more, it disappeared. "What happened?"

"I didn't expect for you to find me so quickly, Heika."

"Why don't you just show yourself?!" Wolfram ordered angrily, he was getting tired of this person's game.

"Ah, yes," the man agreed. A distortion appeared on their surroundings just as a man stepped out. He faced them with a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Yuuri-heika, Lord von Bielefeld." There wasn't a mistake; it was the mana clan again.

"What do you want?" Yuuri asked harshly. They must resolve this problem quickly or they'll end up in big trouble.

"I just wanted to talk with Lord von Bielefeld here," he answered coolly.

"Me?" Wolfram asked.

"Your engagement with Yuuri-heika, will you truly accept it?"

"I already made up my mind."

"Are you willing to trust him that much? Will you give yourself again to him?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

In one swift moment, he was already at Wolfram's side. He was so fast, Wolfram didn't even manage to move. "How can you be sure you won't be betrayed again?" he whispered in his ear.

"Yuuri," Wolfram trembled, unconsciously holding Yuuri's hand. "Yuuri wouldn't do that to me! I-I believe in him no matter what!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled, coming to Wolfram's side. He hugged him tightly. Wolfram looked so shaken and stunned. He was messing with them.

"Yes, the Yuuri you know now wouldn't do that. But when he regained all of his memories, then what do you think will happen?"

"All?" Wolfram asked, refusing to believe what he just heard.

"Yuuri-heika just regained a fraction of his memories," Kouzou informed them, smirking. "And unfortunately, none of those consists of the time he spent on Earth."

"The time I spent on Earth?" Yuuri mumbled out loud. It wasn't the first time he heard that he was born on Earth. Ever since he found out that he was Wolfram's fiancé, he pretty much figured out he was the Maoh Conrad spoke of who came from another world called Earth. He didn't, however gave it much thought.

"What about it?" Wolfram asked suspiciously. This guy was sure to have something up his sleeves. He had to figure out what it was.

"Let me show you the truth," he told them, snapping his fingers.

Everything went black. Blood Pledge Castle began to vanish. Just like before, everything began to form until they could recognize it. It was the same memory he had before.

"You're just messing with us!" Yuuri accused him. "I already regained that memory. There's nothing more to show."

"The one you had recovered was merely a fragment of what happened," he answered calmly.

Yuuri didn't respond. He decided to watch as the scene played itself. Wolfram was looking at him intently.

_Wolfram stood up, slamming his hand at the table. His face was evident with anger. "Just what proof do you have?!" he asked angrily. "You won't convince me with his ability to speak our language or the color of his hair and eyes. This is just some lowlife tat was born and raised among humans!"_

"_Wolfram, this is about his spirit, not his upbringing," Conrad said in a pacifying tone. "But if you insist on disagreeing, I'll tell you this; his father was a servant from this world, under the former Maoh."_

"_Even so, his mother is still a human right? She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody."_

_Yuuri, at these words, got angry and stood up abruptly. Before anyone could do anything, he had already slapped Wolfram._

"_Heika!" Gunter exclaimed, running towards him._

_Conrad also rose from his seat. "Heika, take it back. Please take it back right now."_

"_As if I would!" Yuuri said, still angry. He looked directly at Wolfram. "He said something he shouldn't have. I don't care how much you bad mouth me, but who the hell do you think you are, insulting someone else's mother?!"_

"_Heika," Gunter said, almost pleadingly._

"_I won't take it back," Yuuri said fiercely_

"_You definitely won't take it back?" Cheri asked Yuuri seriously._

"_Yeah."_

"_That's wonderful!" Cheri chirped, clapping her hands in delight. The tension that was building up vanished in an instant. _

"_Huh?" Yuuri said, wondering what could she meant._

"_The proposal is official."_

"_Eh?" He looked like he was lost on where the conversation was going._

_Cheri then turned her attention back to her youngest son. "See Wolfram? It's just like I told you, all the men are after you!"_

"_By men, are you referring to me?" Yuuri asked uncertainly. He then asked Gunter. "Wait a second, could you tell me what's going on?"_

"_In accordance to an old custom of this nation, you have just proposed to him," Gunter explained to him._

"_By proposed you mean. . ." he trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. _

"_You asked for his hand in marriage."_

"_M-m-m-marriage?!" he stammered. "When?!"_

"_When a noble strikes another on his or her left cheek, then it's a proposal," Gunter answered him._

"_You must be joking!" Yuuri cried hysterically. "I mean, we're both guys!"_

"_It's not a rare thing," Gunter said seriously._

It ended.

"Do you see now?" Kouzou asked to the two.

Before they could answer back, he spoke once again. This time, it was directed at Yuuri.

"Yuuri-heika, you now saw what truly happened the night you first proposed to Lord von Bielefeld."

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"What he said was true," Wolfram answered.

Yuuri could not find the words to answer him. In a split second, everything around them began to change again. Slowly, another scene began to form around them. A school and then a park. That must be where Yuuri plays baseball. And then, they were floating in front of a house. Wolfram recognized it immediately as Yuuri's home on Earth. From the outside, he could see Yuuri's family dining together. The sun had not yet risen so Wolfram concluded they were having breakfast. He glanced at Yuuri, only to be surprised on what he saw.

"Where are we?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, completely at loss. There was no trace of recognition on his face as he watched his mother converse with his older brother.

"Yuuri, we're at your house."

"My house?" he asked, looking left and right as to which one is his house. "Which one?"

Wolfram was left speechless. Yuuri didn't recognize his own home, let alone his family. "Don't joke around wimp. That one." he pointed out. Even as he showed it to Yuuri, the king didn't seem to recognize it.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, horrified. "Don't you recognize them?"

Yuuri slowly shook his head, apparently in shock himself. His mind was racing. He couldn't deny what he saw. Suddenly, he felt pain in his chest. He felt like he was being suffocated. He couldn't keep up anymore. His consciousness was slowly fading away. Wolfram caught him before he fell on the grounds.

"Yuuri!"

"He's just fainted," Kouzou told him.

"You!" Wolfram said in disgust. "What did you do to Yuuri?!"

"I believe he'll now truly regain what he had lost,"

"Did he really forget about his birth planet?"

"Yes."

Wolfram looked miserable. "So, it's not his true self that proposed. When he wakes up, he'll return to rejecting me. I'm such a fool for thinking he'll love me!"

"You can ask him yourself. For now, I'll take my leave." He faded as he said those words.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, who he held in his arms. When he came to realize it, they were already back at Blood Pledge Castle.

"Hmmm."

Yuuri stirred. He was starting to regain consciousness. Someone was holding him. Such tender arms. He blinked an eye open. "Wolf-ram?" He sat up but Wolfram avoided looking at him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said hesitantly, "What Kouzou had said, was all of it true?"

Yes. That was the truth. He finally remembered everything. The memories his other self tried to hide. Everything was clear to him now. He loves Wolfram but he just can't be with him. It was impossible. Such relationships aren't acceptable. That's how he use to see it. That's why he used to deny those feelings. However, it's different now. But how should he say it?

He didn't answer, but it was all Wolfram needed. In that single moment, he felt his heart being crushed. He suddenly stood up and ran away.

"Wait!" Yuuri shouted desperately. "Wolfram!" He has to explain. To tell the truth that he really wanted to be with him. Even now that he regained his memories.

But Wolfram didn't listen. He didn't even looked back and kept on running. He wanted to escape, to go to a place where he won't feel the pain of being rejected once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So all of our efforts were wasted, eh?" Shinou appeared at Murata Ken's room. It was nearing twilight. From a distance, he could see the figure of Wolfram and Yuuri.

Murata nodded slightly, staring outside. "Yes. Shibuya just regained all of his memories."

"We just have to think of another way to prevent that future," Shinou told him.

"The way things are going, we get closer to that future," Murata said worriedly.

"Hmmp. That mana clan. They're really troublesome."

"Shinou," Murata warned him. "Don't do anything reckless."

* * *

First, let's all thanks my beta-ed for all her efforts in editing this chapter. I just gave her this chapter yesterday and she manage to edit it fast so I was able to update earlier. Also, anymore mistakes are my fault. I added some stuff after she gave it back. :)

Also to you guys who always read and review. I already got 153 reviews!!! It's more than what I had expected. I'm really, really happy about it! Thank you so much!!!!

About the last chapter, putting a cliffy wasn't a bad idea afrter all. I should do it more often. haha. just kidding. Well, I hope this chapter will make up for it. What I actually planned for this chapter was Wolfram would say yes and for some time they'll be happy. But then, someone made a guess he'll say no. So that's where I got it. Wolfram's answer is pretty clear now, so is Yuuri's. But things got more complicated.

So the next update will take some time. Classes are this monday and my mom warned me not to come near the computer during school days. Literally. She wanted me to concentrate on my studies. Grr.. I have to be obedient for a couple of weeks. Until she forgets about it. XD

Okay, that's all. Don't forget to drop a review!


	14. Chapter 14

**His feelings  
**

**

* * *

**

Yuuri wasted no time in running after the mazoku prince. He needed to catch up with Wolfram to clear everything up. He ran as fast as he could but he eventually lost sight of him. He didn't know nor expect Wolfram was a fast runner since he always managed to flee from him whenever the latter chased him around.

Untroubled by the fact that the sun was starting to set, he ventured inside the forest with determination. It didn't take long for him to figure out the forest was unexpectedly huge. Ironically, it didn't seem that way when he first came there with Wolfram. He stopped in his tracks with dread creeping up on him, causing him to become apprehensive. Much as he wanted to see Wolfram, how will he able to find him with a forest this big? He forced himself to remain calm and focused his mind to feel Wolfram's maryoku.

The leaves rustled as the wind blew. Seconds passed by that turned into minutes. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. Not even the faintest trace of his energy. This confused him as he should be able to sense _something_. Wolfram's tracks led clearly to the forest, he was sure of it. There's no way he wouldn't be able to sense anything even if the forest was huge.

Yuuri tried once more despite knowing the outcome. His instinct was telling him that Wolfram was not here but his mind was telling him the opposite. But he knew, despite the odds, that Wolfram was here. He was sure of it. He could not give up right now.

Wolfram had such a sad look in his eyes. No. It was like his heart and soul were shattered beyond what he could imagine. That's why. That's why he had to find Wolfram as soon as possible to clear up the misunderstanding. Even if it meant searching the whole forest, he would do it. He will find Wolfram no matter what it takes. Definitely.

With renewed determination, he began to move forward, hoping that with each step it would bring him closer to the fire-wielding prince. He didn't notice the passage of time as he went deeper and deeper into the forest. No matter where he went, everything looked the same. He even had a vague feeling he was running around in circles. Ever since he came into the forest, he had this unnerving feeling that he entered some kind of different dimension. He also felt another faint energy which he didn't know what it was. It was only for the briefest moment that he felt it. Maybe he only imagined it in his desperation to find Wolfram.

"Focus Shibuya!" he scolded himself. "This is not the time to worry about other things."

He continued to push forward, occasionally stumbling on the rocks. Before he noticed it, darkness had already descended making it hard for him to see anything at all. He didn't know how much time had passed since he entered the forest. He was already exhausted and weary; not to mention hungry. Finally, with the last of his strength leaving him, he became dizzy and fell to the cold ground. His consciousness was starting leave him despite his resistance. He couldn't see clearly anymore as slowly everything went black.

"Did you find him?"

"No sir!"

"Keep looking then! Don't rest until we found His Majesty!"

There was a chorus of voices that answered. "Yes, sir!"

The sound of the voices shouting frantically stirred him to consciousness. They were looking for someone. Was it him? Probably, as there was no other king in this area except for him. He wanted to shout out to them but he was still very weak.

"Heika!" somebody shouted, sounding both frantic and worried. He felt someone coming near him as the clamoring of people running across the forest floor became louder and louder.

"Shibuya! Thank Shinou we found you!"

That voice. It sounded relieved. He also could recognize to whom it belongs. But why would Murata be here? He thought that he was at Shinou's Temple. He tried to flicker an eye open much to his dismay. Somebody scooped him into their arms. It felt comfortable laying there, feeling some warmth.

"Heika, please answer us."

That frantic voice again. Gunter? No. Was it Conrad? He wanted to answer back but he couldn't even muster the strength to do so. He just allowed himself to grip the hands that were holding him. He was already fighting hard to stay conscious. Voices were swarming inside his head. He couldn't distinguish them anymore. His head was starting to hurt now. He wanted to talk to them before he drifted away. He needed to tell them to find Wolfram. His grip started to loosen and he heard shouting once again.

When he came around again, he could feel soft linens on his body. He lay on a soft bed and he could sense the fireplace crackling with life. A familiar scent greeted him as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. Without a doubt, somebody had taken him back to Blood Pledge Castle, to his room, but something felt out of place. Something was wrong. It took him a moment to realize what happened earlier. He had failed to find Wolfram. That's why he was feeling down.

"Heika, are you awake now?"

Yuuri heard someone call his name. He quickly shoved away the misery he was feeling inside. He opened his eyes and tried pull to himself into a sitting position. He had a hard time doing so with his still weak body. Strong hands supported him as he positioned himself. He turned to face the man who helped him.

"Conrad?"

Conrad looked relieved now that Yuuri had awakened. His face which showed a mixture of worry and concern relaxed in an instant. He gave Yuuri a wide smile when the young king called him.

"Heika, I'm relieved you're awake now," he said, watching Yuuri put on a face of annoyance when he heard how he was addressed.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad," the king told him weakly. "You know you are my nazukeoya."

"Of course," Conrad said back, smiling all the more. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy," Yuuri admitted, making a face as he said it. Conrad laughed at the king's childishness. But he was not to be fooled. Yuuri was hiding something and he could see it in his eyes.

"Yuuri, you don't have to pretend."

"What are you talking about, Conrad?" Yuuri asked back, pretending to be oblivious on the matter.

"I could see it in your eyes. You are in deep pain. Furthermore, Wolfram was not with you when you were found. What happened when I left you?"

"Conrad," Yuuri started to say before stopping. The next moment he spoke, his voice was filled with bitterness and regret. He clutched the white linens as he spoke. "It was entirely my fault. Wolfram ran away after finding out that despite regaining my memories, I didn't recover the ones concerning my birth planet. He concluded that…that I'll reject him once again now that I regained all my memories."

"How did that happened?"

Yuuri continued in the same manner, albeit his voice trembling. "The Mana Clan leader appeared to us and showed various places of Earth. He also showed the day I proposed to Wolfram. Afterwards, Wolf confronted me. I didn't answer him immediately and he concluded that what Kouzou had said was true."

"But why? Why didn't you answer him right away in the first place?" Conrad inquired, putting his hand on his godson in an attempt to comfort him. Yuuri calmed down a bit and inhaled deeply before answering.

"Because I was confused about what was happening. But I didn't think of rejecting him like before. I realized at that moment, I was already in love with Wolfram long before now. It was just that I didn't have the courage to say it."

Conrad looked at Yuuri understandingly. He knew why the king initially tried to reject his feelings for his baby brother, having lived on Earth for some time. It wasn't easy for Yuuri to accept those feelings since he was raised in an environment where such a relationship was considered taboo.

"What should I do now, Conrad?" Yuuri asked desperately. "Wolfram. Wolfram might not accept me now?"

Conrad looked at him straightly and asked a question instead. "Yuuri, do you truly love Wolfram?"

"Of course, I do," Yuuri replied breathlessly though baffled at Conrad's question. He wouldn't deny it any longer. His denial had caused Wolfram too much pain and suffering. His fear had caused another heart to be shattered. He would not allow that any longer.

"Then, you know what to do," Conrad said simply. "When you and Wolfram meet, tell him what you feel. That's the only thing you can and need to do, Heika."

Yuuri was stunned at Conrad's answer. He was indeed right. That was the one and only thing he needed to do. With a renewed feeling of hope, he resolved to tell Wolfram the words he had wanted to hear all this years.

"Kakka, please leave now," Gisela peeked in. "Heika needs to rest to regain his lost strength." She added before leaving and closing the door.

"Well, Yuuri," Conrad bade. He did not dare to argue with Gisela. "I must go now. Take your time to rest."

"Thanks, Conrad." Yuuri smiled. "But please…-"

"Don't worry, we are now looking for Wolfram," Conrad cut in. "So rest for now. When you wake up, Wolfram will be by your side."

"Thanks again, Conrad" Yuuri said gratefully before Gisela came in again and ushered him to lie back down. He was now partly at ease as Conrad promised him that they will find Wolfram. He drifted to sleep before he even knew it.

While he slept, he dreamt of a dream he once had. A dream his Maou self made him forget. In his dream it was raining hard. He was at palace grounds, getting on his horse shouting at Conrad and Gwendal to hurry.

"_Yuuri, wait for us!" Gwendal shouted back. He got on his horse while Conrad went ahead to stop Yuuri._

_However, Yuuri didn't look back. He looked straight ahead and went on. There was no moment to lose. In a short while, Conrad caught up with him and rode besides him._

"_Yuuri. Listen to me. We don't know their plan yet. We cannot be sure if this is just a trap. We have to make a strategy first."_

"_No! Are you telling me we're going to let Wolfram die?! You heard their demands. You know what they want. They'll kill him if I don't show up."_

_Conrad always allowed Yuuri to get his way, but this time he could not permit Yuuri do what he wanted. He knew Yuuri wouldn't be able to make a wise decision with Wolfram's life at risk. Anything related to the blond would be enough for Yuuri to do something reckless. He had to stop him before he put himself in danger. _

"_Wolfram will be fine." He said, trying to convince Yuuri. "Remember that he is one of the finest soldier of Shin Makoku. He won't fall down easily. You must trust in him."_

"_How can you be sure?" He demanded, speeding up his pace. Conrad was having a hard time keeping up with him. The rain was getting stronger just as the wind blew harder. It seemed the heavens were also trying their best to stop them. It was already hard to see the road. _

"_Yuuri, we have to go back," Conrad said pleadingly. "The rain is getting stronger. We can't continue in this condition. It is disadvantageous for us." _

"_I made up my mind," Yuuri said firmly. "This is entirely my fault. If only I wasn't a fool. If only I had the courage to tell him. If only I didn't push him away none of this would have happened. That's why I have to save him."_

His dream ended with the three of them riding through the storm. Yuuri had the distinct feeling he already had that dream before.

"_Of course, you already had that dream," His other self said, appearing within his consciousness._

"_I did?" Yuuri asked, sounding confused. _

"_Yes," The Maou admitted. "But you did not remember it when you woke up."_

"_Why?"_

"_Shinou and I thought it was for the best. You might not recall it when you woke up but your subconscious will remember something bad will happen if you continue to shun Wolfram."_

_Yuuri felt it was time for him to know what really was going on. "My memories, why did you make me forget?"_

_The Maou didn't answer him immediately. He just stared at Yuuri with an expressionless face. They both looked at each other in silence. Yuuri thought it would be best if he waited patiently. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity of waiting, the Maou spoke. _

"_Shinou was looking into you future again when he saw a disturbing discovery. As the first king of Shin Makoku, he felt that he must always guide and protect the kingdom."_

"_What did he see?"_

"_The dream you had. That is what he foresaw."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That was no dream. It is one of the possible futures for you and this kingdom. The future might not yet be determined because of our actions but there will always be one future that stands above the rest. _

_One by one, the pieces were coming together. Little by little, he began to understand._

_The Maou continued as Yuuri did not speak. "Shinou determined it was because your relationship with Wolfram was not getting anywhere. True, you might have some feelings for him but you kept it hidden within your heart."_

"_This is what he saw. Because of your constant rejections, Wolfram will come to the point that he will conclude you don't love him. The two of you will have a huge fight wherein you will tell Wolfram you regret giving him the slap. Wolfram falls back, defeated, running away from the kingdom. In his loneliness, the Mana clan will take hold of him. Wolfram did not return back to the castle and in his absence you began to miss him. You will question yourself whether you truly regret slapping him or it's just you couldn't admit that you love the blond."_

"_What happened next?"_

"_You will realize you love Wolfram. But by then, it is already too late. The Mana Clan will already have him. You know what happened next."_

"_The dream," Yuuri managed to say._

"_Yes. That is the reason why Shinou and I made you forget everything. If your views about homosexual relationships were forgotten, then maybe your true feelings would show themselves. It did partly work. You confessed to Wolfram. But things became complicated. The Mana clan messed with everything."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It still came to the same ending."_

"_Then, tell me what will happen afterwards."_

"_Wolfram will die," the Maou said simply, his voice void of emotion. But Yuuri could feel his heart trembling in fear of that future. It was not his, but a reflection of the Maou's heart. They are one and the same after all. "He will die saving you."_

_Yuuri felt his heart stop for a split second. He couldn't believe what his other self had said. Because Wolfram can't die. He just can't. His other self must be joking. Yuuri looked for any signs that might tell him that the Maou was just kidding him but he didn't find any. "No," he said, sounding horrified. "I won't let that happened."_

_The Maou gave him a look that seemed to say it was futile. "It's already too late. That future shall occur. It has already begun to move as we speak. Wolfram shall fall in the hands of the Mana Clan. His death will be a catalyst for a war between the Mana Clan and Mazoku. Your heart will be filled with vengeance and you will throw away your pacifistic views. You will come to hate yourself for what happened. You will become a broken man who lives in the past."_

_Yuuri closed his eyes as he imagined the future that is to come. Now he understood why Shinou tried to prevent it. He envisioned himself holding a dying Wolfram in his hands, his face cold and merciless as he ordered his army to wage war. He came to understand that he cannot allow such thing to happen. Even if it's hopeless, he'll have to do something._

"_Yuuri," The Maou said, noticing the determination on Yuuri's face._

"_Despite what you said, I will not allow that to happen. The future is not yet determined as long as we believe we can change it."_

"_Only a miracle can save us."_

_Yuuri faced his other self and spoke firmly. "Then, I will make a miracle. I will save Wolfram."_

_For the first time, Yuuri saw his other self smile. It might be faint but he knew it was a smile. "If that is your decision, I will help you."_

_

* * *

_

This chapter was **Beta-ed by: Raelyn33**

Finally I was able to update. I'm sorry it took some time. I blame it on school and writer's block. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.

I know I said this chapter's title should be Anna ni issho datta no ni. But I change it for some reasons. I'll explain it on the later chapters. For the next chapter, it'll be "Broken Heart, Shattered Soul".

Okay let's move on. Just a few more chapters for this story and it'll be done. But I have bad news. I can't work on two stories at the same time so I'll focus first on this one, meaning Destiny will be temporarily put on hiatus. I was initially inclined to put truth in my heart on hiatus instead of destiny due to writer's block. But I manage to overcome it and since truth in my heart is just a few chapters away, I decided to finish it first.

Next, I wanna thank everyone who took the time to review. You know who you are. Those who added me and my story to their story/author alert/favorite and those who read this story. Thank you!

Lastly, same as usual, suggestions, comments and recommendations are welcomed! So review please!

btw, we're trying to make a kkm website. The link is on my profile in case you are interested.


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Soul, Shattered Heart**

* * *

Wolfram heard Yuuri shout his name in desperation, hoping that he would turn back. He didn't however. He ran without hesitation. The only thing on his mind was to get away from those onyx eyes that seemed to pierce his whole being. He did not need to hear the answer anyway. It was already laid out in front of his eyes. All of Kouzou's words were true. Yuuri had recalled everything except those memories related to Earth. Now that he had regained everything, his prejudice would also return. This would only mean one thing: Rejection.

He knew Yuuri was following him so even without a certain destination in his mind, he kept on running. Any other place was better as long as Yuuri is not there. He wouldn't be able to take it if Yuuri rejected him face on. Just when he was about to come to terms with Yuuri's rejection, there came the unexpected twist, Yuuri losing his memories and then professing his love to him.

'_And just when I thought I actually had a chance in his heart, I had to find out all of those feeling were not true.'_

Yuuri was still running after him. Wolfram, determined to shake Yuuri off, decided to go inside the forest. That forest was huge and Yuuri was unfamiliar with it. He only went inside that forest once. He ran as fast as he could and eventually, Yuuri was no longer behind him. He slowed down his pace to a walk. Looking at his surroundings, he was surprised to see where he had gotten to. It was the very same place he took Yuuri on a trip.

He walked right to the edge of the lake and sat down, reminiscing about the time he spent with Yuuri here. He recalled the look Yuuri had when he was at this place and the conversation he had with Yuuri right to the last word.

_Yuuri was mesmerized by what he saw. The pure water was flowing serenely from the waterfalls creating a soft gushing sound. It was a peaceful place. After climbing down from his horse, Yuuri lay down on the grass with his arms out stretched. _

"_This feels good!" Yuuri said. "Hey Wolf, why don't you come here?"_

_Wolfram joined him, sitting down on the grass. It felt good just being there with Yuuri, but there was something he had to clarify. "Yuuri, what was that all about?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb, you wimp. The engagement."_

"_What about it?" Yuuri asked innocently, sitting up._

'_Yuuri is really trying my patience,' __Wolfram thought. "Fine! I guess that was all a joke, right?"_

"_Joke?" Yuuri asked seriously, leaning forward. "That wasn't a joke. Everything I said was true. You and I are officially engaged now."_

_Wolfram couldn't believe his ears. For a second he thought everything was just a dream. He pinches himself. "Ow."_

"_I remembered our engagement." Yuuri said unexpectedly. "What happened last night wasn't just because of my other self. It was me who wanted it."_

"_You?"_

_He moved closer and their eyes were staring back at each other, emerald eyes to black. "Wolfram, I've been trying to tell you this. I love you."_

"_Yuuri," was all he could say._

"_I love you, Wolfram," he repeated again. "Please believe me."_

"_No. You can't do this to me." Wolfram said hoarsely._

"_Please, Wolfram," Yuuri begged. "I won't push you away again. I won't hurt you anymore. Just give me another chance."_

Lies. They were all lies. He shouldn't have believed in Yuuri's words. He shouldn't have given Yuuri another chance. But most of all, he shouldn't have fallen in love with Yuuri in the first place. Loving Yuuri brought too much heartache.

Pain… Loneliness… Rejection… He knew them too well, experiencing them first hand. He should have known nothing good would ever come of loving Yuuri; only suffering.

'_Yuuri never loved me and he never will.'_

Wolfram stared at the clear lake, his face etched with unbearable sadness. The wind blew softly against his face. He tucked a lock in the back of his ears to keep it in place.

'_If only I could change the past, then I would make sure not to fall in love with him.'_

For the first time, he regrets loving Yuuri. He regrets having those feelings for him because if he didn't fall in love, then he wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't have to suffer in the first place.

"You are regretting falling in love with him?" a voice behind his back questioned..

Wolfram felt his whole body tense up, but he still didn't turn around. He already knew to whom it belongs, having heard it too many times for him not to recognize it now. Silently, he reached for his sword and prepared himself. The voice continued to talk.

"You should be. Yuuri-heika will never fall for you. He will never love you the way you loved him."

"What?"

"You ran away without listening to what he had to say, immediately jumping to conclusions. What you had guessed was true and you knew it yourself. The reason he hesitated, it was because he couldn't just reject you right away and of course, he couldn't believe he was attracted to you in the first place."

A sudden gush a wind blew, scattering the leaves scattered nearby and obscuring his view. Wolfram suddenly froze upon hearing this. This was the truth he doesn't want to hear.

"Let me show you what would have happened had you decided to hear Yuuri-heika out."

Wolfram didn't have the chance to protest as his surroundings began to change. In a short while, it became completely black and pieces of pictures followed forming a scene. Then, he saw himself and Yuuri facing each other at the gardens of Blood Pledge Castle.

"_Yuuri," Wolfram said hesitantly, "What Kouzou had said, was all of it true?"_

_Yuuri looked at Wolfram and stared into his eyes before answering. Wolfram held his breath in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. The moment their eyes locked on each other Wolfram saw the horrible truth in Yuuri's eyes._

"_Yes, all he said was true. I'm sorry Wolfram but we just can't be together. It's not possible."_

_The way Yuuri said it sounded indifferent to Wolfram, like he didn't care he was breaking his heart at all. He might have said it in a nice, soft manner but it instead sounded cruel to Wolfram's ears. _

_Yuuri, taking advantage of the prince's silence, continued on in the same tone. "Wolf, just give up. No matter what, we're not meant to be together. That's why it would be better if we just stay as friends."_

"_What about that proposal?!" Wolfram cried out, his voice louder than necessary. "Your confession, Yuuri, what happened to it? Was everything all a show? Did those words mean nothing? Do my feelings mean nothing to you?"_

"_Wolf," Yuuri started kindly. "I was not in the right mind then. I'm really sorry. If I didn't lose my memories then this wouldn't have happened."_

"_Yuuri, don't you love me?"_

"_No," Yuuri said with a tone of finality. "I can only see you as my friend."_

And it ended before Wolfram realized it. Hot tears were trickling down his beautiful face as he made no attempt to wipe them away. Still stunned by what he had watched, he was unable to say anything for the moment.

"Does it hurt?" Kouzou asked softly. "Does it hurt being rejected once again?"

"Why do you care?" Wolfram answered scornfully, turning around to face him. "As far as I can remember, you are our enemy and I'm willing to bet you couldn't care less about my condition."

"How doubtful you are. I merely wanted to give you some help."

"Help?"

"Yes, Lord von Beilefeld, I can erase all the pain Yuuri-heika caused you. I can make them all vanish should you wish it."

Yes. It did indeed hurt. It hurts so bad, he wanted to shout out in agony. So much that all he wished for right now was for the pain to end. Kouzou's words were very tempting and he was finding himself falling for his words. Had he been in the right state of mind, then perhaps he would have rejected it immediately but he was too hurt to think logically.

"You can?" the blond prince asked uncertainly, his voice barely audible against the wind.

"Yes, I can. You only have to wish for it." His voice was mesmerizing, making it hard for Wolfram to resist. He extended his hands towards the prince and silently waited for his answer.

'_I don't want to feel this anymore. I want it all to end.'_

Wolfram, little by little, walked towards Kouzou, his mind dazed with so many thoughts. His emerald eyes were starting to lose their focus and life. "I want this pain to end." Slowly, he raised his hand and they touched. The moment they touched, Wolfram fainted, causing him to fall to the grounds.

'_I'm sorry, Yuuri. I just can't take it anymore.'_

Kouzou watched the sleeping figure on the grounds before disappearing. "Sleep well, prince. I wish you a sweet dream. For when you wake up, your nightmare will begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Wolfram came to, he was floating in an unknown place. He felt very weak, as though his strength had left him. Everything around him was white in color and silvery wisps were encircling him. He made an effort to touch them, only he could not. He wondered where he was and how he got there. Just as he was figuring things out, a booming noise exploded around him. His surroundings were then filled with Yuuri's voice.

"_Don't. Call me Yuuri from now on. We're friends right? So there's no need to call me Heika. Calling me that way makes me feel there's an invincible wall between us." _

"_Wolfram, I've been trying to tell you this. I love you."_

"_I'm sorry, Wolf. I won't hurt you again. I promise."_

"_Can I come with you next time? I want to see Shin Makoku. Plus, it would be fun to ride together."_

"_Then I'll call you Wolf in return."_

"_Wolfram."_

"_Wolfram."_

"_Hey, Wolfram."_

"_Wolf."_

Very soon, silence reigned on wherever he was. He turned on his sides, then on his back to see if he was not alone. No one was there except for him. He heard a loud shattering of glass. He looked just in time to see the wisps forming a diamond shaped glass and then suddenly smashing into pieces. On a closer look, he saw images on them and he realized what they were.

"What's going on?" he asked horrified, clamping his hands over his mouth. "Why are my memories being shattered?"

Just as he said that, all around him, hundreds of glasses shattered.

* * *

First of all, editing credits goes to **Raelyn33**. :)

Second, I don't know if you guys will like this chapter. Personally, I think it's a weak one. So, sorry for that. It's the best I can do. It was hard writing a suffering Wolfram.

Third, to everyone who reviewed, thank you again. As well as to those who added me and this story to their alerts/favorites.

Fourth, we're having our oral defense for our case analysis this week. Please, if it its not too much, pray for us that we won't make too much mistakes. Thank you!

As usual, as usual, suggestions, comments and recommendations are welcomed. Drop a review!


	16. Chapter 16

**We were so close**

* * *

_He woke up in completely unfamiliar place. Ahead of him was darkness. Everything surrounding Yuuri was pitch-black. He couldn't see anything as much as he tried._

"_Where am I?" Yuuri asked loudly. "How did I get here anyway?" His voiced echoed within his surroundings. Still, no one answered him._

_While trying to answer the questions on his mind, a light suddenly shone before him. In the center of the light, a blond haired teen stood, facing him. It didn't take him a second to recognize who it was. Immediately, he went near him while shouting his name happily. _

"_Wolfram!" he cried happily, his face evident with joy. "You came back! It's really you! I'm really, really glad you're here!"_

_Wolfram, however, didn't give him an answer, but he didn't mind. All he cared about now was that Wolfram came back. As he got closer, he stopped dead in his tracks. Wolfram was looking straight at him with an expression he couldn't believe. On the prince's face, he could see an unbearable sadness. A sad smile was playing on his lips. On a closer notice, he saw that his beautiful emerald green eyes where no longer shining with life; they were lifeless, much to his horror._

_He started to open his mouth to speak just as Wolfram turned his back on him and started to walk away. Surprised at his sudden action, Yuuri ran as fast as his legs would allow him to try and catch up with Wolfram who was just getting farther and farther away. But no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't catch up. He nearly fell as he rushed to get to Wolfram. Suddenly, a barrier appeared in front of him, making it impossible to reach Wolfram. Then, another figure came beside him. It was a man clad in an outfit that made him look like a ninja to Yuuri. He extended his hand to the prince. Yuuri was shocked at the sudden turn of events. _

"_No, Wolf!" he shouted, pounding against the barrier with all his might. "Don't take his hand! He's an enemy!"_

_Wolfram didn't listen to him and instead took the hand. In desperation, he called out Wolfram's name again, pleading him to listen. His efforts were futile as Wolfram didn't spare a moment's glance at him; he didn't even seem to hear him. The pair then vanished into nothingness, leaving Yuuri behind. His voice only echoed once again, repeating Wolfram's name._

His dream suddenly ended as someone was shaking him softly, calling his name all the while. Slowly opening his eyes, he could see the sun's rays peering through the curtains, it was already morning.

"Yuuri-heika?"

Staring at him was none other than the green haired healer of Shin Makoku. His eyes traveled across the room and realized that nobody apart from Gisela was there. She was looking at him with worry. Yuuri concluded he must have said or done something to make her worry while he slept.

"What's the matter, Gisela?" Yuuri asked casually while sitting up in the bed. "Did something happen?"

"I don't mean to pry, but…" she started hesitantly, as if debating whether to it ask or not. "Did you have… a bad dream?"

"Why do you ask that?" Yuuri asked, avoiding answering the question the healer asked.

"You see, you were calling Wolfram's name over and over again while you slept. You sounded really desperate, heika."

"Is that so?" Yuuri asked innocently, inclining his head to appear like he was thinking about it. "Sorry, but I just can't remember what it was about."

The lie came out so easily that Yuuri was surprised with himself. He wasn't used to lying and would rather not do so but this was something he wanted to keep to himself. He did not want to worry them anymore than they were.

"Was it something bad?"

"I don't know. It didn't feel that way. Maybe Wolfram accused me again of cheating and was preparing to burn me so I pleaded him to have mercy on me. But anyway, just forget about it. It didn't seem to be important anyway."

"That is possible," Gisela laughed, relieved that it wasn't anything terrible. "Would you like to have your breakfast now?"

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to eat since yesterday. My stomach is practically empty right now, I could eat anything."

"As you wish, heika," Gisela bowed before turning to leave. "I shall have the maids send you your breakfast."

"Ah no, I'll just go down and eat with the others. There's no need to make a fuss, I'm feeling better already."

Gisela thought about it for a while and surveyed Yuuri. Her observations told her that the young king seemed to have recovered his lost strength but she must assess him to confirm it. "At least let me examine you first to see if you are indeed physically fit to walk around."

Yuuri agreed and got out of the bed to allow Gisela to examine him with ease. Gisela took her time, thoroughly assessing him from head to toe for any injury or problems. Eventually, she concluded that Yuuri was already fine. She got out of the room when she finished and went ahead so that Yuuri could change. Yuuri informed her that he will soon go to breakfast as soon as he finished changing.

As soon as the door closed, Yuuri sank back to the bed. He looked troubled as he recounted his dream. It wasn't simply a dream, as he realized, but it meant more. It was so realistic that he feared it might really happen. He hoped nothing bad would happen to Wolfram. Gisela didn't say anything concerning the prince, so it must mean they haven't found him yet. But he couldn't be sure yet. He'd better confirm it first. Heaving a deep sigh, he stood up again and prepared to change. After all, nothing will happen if he remained worrying himself to death.

By the time he got to the dining hall, he found it completely empty. The table was already set but its occupants seemed to have not arrived yet. Odd, it was already past the time for breakfast. He was expecting them to be half-finished by the time he arrived. Calling one of the maids, Yuuri asked where the others were.

"They seem to have a conference going in your office, heika," Doria answered him.

"All of them?" Yuuri asked her. "Including Conrad and Murata?"

"Yes, heika," another maid, Sangria, answered. "Yozak returned early this morning and they haven't left your office since then."

"Ah, thanks. I'll go and see them."

"But heika, won't you eat your breakfast first?" Doria asked, concerned.

Yuuri shook his head and already started to walk away. "I'll just eat later with the rest."

The young king walked briskly and got to his office in a few minutes. He could hear someone speaking inside the room though he couldn't understand what they were saying. He opened the door and went in. Inside, seated at his table was Murata Ken. Standing in front of him were Gwendal, Yozak, and Gunter. Conrad was leaning by the window, his arms folded across his chest with his eyes closed. They stopped talking the moment he entered. All of them looked tense. Something was going on.

"Shibuya!" Murata said, apparently startled at his sudden appearance. "Why are you up already? You're supposed to be resting for a while."

"I'm fine, Murata," Yuuri answered him. "More importantly, what's going on? Why did you call the sudden meeting?"

Gwendal was the one who answered his question. "Geika ordered Yozak to gather more information about the Mana Clan. He arrived earlier this morning."

"What did he find out?" Yuuri asked urgently.

"We were just getting to that part when you came in," Murata answered him. "Yozak."

Yozak nodded and began to report his findings. "As Geika told us, the Mana Clan only has minimal to non-existent contact with any kingdom in the outside world. They prefer to be secluded and isolated. They have, as we witnessed, the power to harness and use nature's energy. Four thousand years ago, when Shoushou began invading lands, their kingdom, Fa'Diel was one of the unfortunate areas to be taken. According to history, nobody survived the attack as there wasn't a single body found. Those who knew the clan believed them to be finished. But apparently, it was all a lie. From what I found out, during the invasion of Shoushou, the mages cast a spell to lift them into a different dimension. Most members of the clan survived, but apparently the mages were not fortunate enough."

"What happened?" Gunter asked.

"To transport them to a different dimension, somebody must facilitate the entire process," Yozak continued.

"The mages," Murata concluded. "Thus they were left in their Fa'Diel and died when Shoushou attacked."

"Right," Yozak agreed.

"But what are they planning?" Conrad asked them. "Why would they try to kidnap Heika? It cannot be for revenge. Or is for gain?"

"I didn't manage to find out about that," Yozak admitted. "But it could be for gain. Perhaps they want to kill Heika and take over the kingdom."

"And rebuild their kingdom here?" Gunter asked incredulously. "They seriously cannot be thinking that. Do they think they can take over Shin Makoku so easily? They must be out of their minds."

"It is a possibility if we consider the way they acted," Gwendal said.

"It certainly became complicated," Murata sighed as four heads nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Yuuri suddenly spoke up, remembering an important matter. "What about Wolfram? Did you find him yet?"

Nobody answered him and they were left in a guilty silence. From the looks on their faces, Wolfram wasn't still found. Dismayed, Yuuri started to walk out to start looking for him again. However, the doorway was suddenly blocked by his godfather.

"What are you doing, Conrad?" Yuuri asked, half-angry, half-surprised. "Get out of my way!"

Conrad merely shook his head which enraged Yuuri further.

"As your king, I command you to get out of my way this instant!"

The brown-haired soldier still maintained his grounds despite the king's order.

"Conrad, how dare you disobey me?!" Yuuri yelled as bluish light started emitting from his body.

"We can't do that, Shibuya," Murata said calmly. The others didn't say it but Yuuri could feel an unspoken agreement between them. They won't allow him to go.

"Why?!"

"Shibuya, you have to understand. Their target is you. We can't just allow you to go out and risk yourself. You have to remember that you are the king of Shin Makoku. You are not just an ordinary person. "

"What about Wolfram?! I just can't stand here waiting while he might be in danger!"

"We've already dispatched some of our soldiers and they are looking for him non-stop," Gwendal told him while massaging his temples to ease the headache he was feeling.

"Wolfram is not a weakling," Gunter added. "He is a fine soldier. He can take care of himself."

"Please try to understand, _Yuuri_," Conrad pleaded. "You're not the only one worried. We're all worried about him. But we cannot allow you to endanger yourself at the same time."

"No!" Yuuri shouted, still determined to get out. "I won't understand it! You're the ones who don't understand. You don't know what's going on. You don't know what I know. You didn't have that dream. You don't know anything. I have to find him right now!"

"Shibuya, calm down!" Murata told him, looking bewildered.

"Let me out, Murata! Or else…!"

Yuuri was so hysterical that Yozak and Conrad had to hold him so that he couldn't get away. Try as he might, Yuuri didn't have much luck in getting out of their grasp. He can't even use his maryoku with the fear of hurting them. Defeated, he tried to calm himself down. He didn't mean to burst out; he just panicked at the thought of Wolfram being in danger.

"Okay, feeling calm now?" Murata asked him, getting up from his seat and kneeled down in front of him.

Yuuri stayed silent and answered him through a short nod. He felt Yozak and Conrad's grip on him loosening but they still didn't dare let him go as if afraid he'd run off any moment.

"What dream did you mean?"

"I had a dream last night," Yuuri started. "In my dream, everything was so dark that I couldn't see anything else. In that darkness, a light came forth. I saw Wolfram in the middle of that light. I rushed forward to him but when I got close, I saw Wolfram with a sad face. I was surprised but I still went on towards him. I tried to call to him but he walked away. I kept on running but a barrier suddenly appeared. Then Kouzou appeared as well and extended his hand which Wolfram accepted. After that, the two of them vanished."

"Could it possibly be a premonition, Geika?" Gunter asked worriedly, troubled by what he heard.

"I can't say for sure," Murata replied, while looking at the anxious faces of Gwendal and Conrad. "This would have to be the first time a Maoh has the power of clairvoyance."

"But Shinou-heika can see the future too," Yozak interject.

"He only had that ability when he died," Murata explained. "Otherwise, he could have foreseen Shoushou entering his body the day he sealed him."

"What do you propose we do, heika, geika?" Conrad asked, looking at the two of them.

"I'll find Wolfram," Yuuri said at once, standing up as he said it. "So let me go."

"You can't," Murata objected, hitting him at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Shibuya but this is for you own good."

"Damn it, Murata, how could you…?" Yuuri managed to say before collapsing into Conrad's arms.

Conrad gently placed him in the nearby chair, so as not to wake him up, where he slept quietly. Murata meanwhile fixed his glasses which seemed to gleam.

"Conrad, please bring Yuuri back to his bedroom after we finish and don't leave his side for the time being," Murata instructed him. "Gwendal, Yozak, Gunter, after this, I want the three of you to personally look for Wolfram."

"Geika, what Heika saw was indeed a premonition right?" Gunter asked him.

"Yes, but I couldn't say that earlier," Murata answered him regretfully. "You already saw the state he was in when he found out Wolfram wasn't found yet. Something worse might happen if he found out his dream was true. No, forget that. Something worse will _really_ happen if he found out his dream was true."

"How did you know?" Gwendal asked, looking a little surprised.

"That his dream was true?"

"Yes," Gwendal replied.

"I believe this is the time for you to know the truth," the sage told them. "The reason Shibuya lost his memories."

"The truth?" they chorused.

"It wasn't purely accidental. Yuuri's memory loss was caused by none other than Shinou and his other self."

"You mean the Maou?" Yozak questioned.

"Yes. Shinou was looking at Shibuya's future when he saw something terrible. To prevent it from happening, his other self and Shinou decided to erase Shibuya's memories."

"What did he see?" Gunter asked.

"He saw what is happening now. They weren't able to prevent it."

"But what does it have to do with the kid's memory?" Yozak asked confused at where the story was going.

"This is what he saw: because of Shibuya's constant rejections, Wolfram will come to a breaking point. He will conclude Yuuri doesn't love him. The two of them will have a huge fight wherein Shibuya will tell Wolfram he regrets slapping him. Wolfram falls back, defeated at Shibuya's words and will run away from the kingdom. In his loneliness, the Mana clan will take hold of him. Wolfram will not return back to the castle and in his absence Shibuya will begin began to miss him. Yuuri will question himself as to whether he truly regretted slapping Wolfram or if it's just that he couldn't admit that he loves the blond. That's why Shinou and his other self made him forget everything. If his views about homosexual relationships were forgotten, then maybe Shibuya could finally accept Wolfram's feelings."

Murata stopped for a moment to catch his breath. After a few seconds, he continued once again.

"They hoped to change that future. It did partly work. Shibuya confessed to Wolfram. But it still came to the same ending. Shibuya's dream proved that. The Mana clan still got hold of Wolfram. In the end, Wolfram will die protecting Yuuri."

Nobody spoke even though Murata finished talking. There was a sudden change in the atmosphere in the room. Everyone felt uptight as the information sunk into them. They suddenly felt the weight of the situation they are facing.

"So that's why heika was so frantic earlier," Gunter said spoke at last, finally understanding Yuuri's earlier behavior.

"Yes," Murata agreed.

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Gwendal asked.

"We must find the gateway to their hiding place and save Wolfram before it is too late."

"Gateway?" Yozak asked, unsure if he heard it correctly.

"Yes, I couldn't feel any presence or trace of their energy so it must be that they are hiding somewhere in another dimension. Plus, there was a barrier surrounding the forest where we found Shibuya. That must be the reason he wasn't able to find Wolfram, he was only running around in circles. If that is the case, we must find it immediately. So apart from looking for Wolfram, I'm also assigning this task to the three of you."

"Understood," the three apart from Conrad answered.

"I'll be leaving too, Geika," Conrad informed him, putting Yuuri in a stretcher brought by Dacascos.

Murata nodded absent-mindedly and went near the windows. Across the sky, black clouds were starting to appear, bringing with it the threat of heavy rain.

"I hope Shibuya can indeed make that miracle, for the sake of our future."

* * *

Hi guys! I'm back again. I hope you liked this chapter. Beta credits goes to **Raelyn33. **=)

So anyway, don't have anything much to say. There won't be any update for maybe a month. Change of rotation. I'm in the ward department starting this week, so there are a lot of requirements to do. argh.

btw, just curiosity, what do you think the ending will be be? A happy one or tragedy? (it won't change the ending)

To those I wasn't able to thank personally, Thank you for reading this story!

To **Yuki** (in case you read this chapter.) : It's not really a debate. We did something like a case analysis, it's more or like a thesis, and we present it to the panelist for them to check and scrutinize our work. Then, they'll ask us a bunch of questions and we have to defend what we wrote. Sophomore? Did you mean high school? I'm in collage. =)

Already corrected the name mistake. Thanks Lady Mitsuki!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Choice He Made**

* * *

It has already been three days since the disappearance of Wolfram. Every inch of Shin Makoku was searched and yet they were still unsuccessful in locating the missing prince. They even looked for him in the human lands, but still there was no trace of him. It was as if he completely disappeared.

Back in his room, Yuuri couldn't get any more frustrated with the turn of events. Ever since his little outburst, he has not been able to get out of his room. Murata made sure he stayed there all day. They even moved his office just to make sure he won't get out. Conrad hasn't left his side, not even when he sleeps.

"Heika, after you are done signing those papers, we shall move on to your lessons," his tutor, Gunter, said, putting a stack of books on his table.

Yuuri did not make any attempt to verbally answer but instead gave a curt nod in response. He was still mad at them for stopping him earlier that week. He was even more furious at Murata for betraying him. Hell, they were supposed to be best friends! No matter what the reasons were, he still can't forgive Murata.

"Heika, are you listening?" Gunter interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I am," Yuuri replied tonelessly, reading over the papers at his hands.

Gunter stared at him and then to Conrad, who was leaning by the wall. Conrad looked at Yuuri and gave low sigh.

"Heika," Conrad started to say until he was silenced by Yuuri's hand.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Conrad," he said in a hard voice suppressing the anger he was feeling. "One thing's clear, all of you betrayed me. End of discussion."

"Please, heika, it was for your own good," Gunter pleaded, almost teary eyed. "Try to understand."

"What is it to understand?" Yuuri questioned them. "That you betrayed me? And I was supposed to be the king!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Shibuya," Murata reprimanded him, entering the room. "You know why we did that. You have to understand."

"How could I?" the king said miserably. "How could I understand when I know Wolfram is in danger? Tell me Gunter, Murata."

"I… I…" Gunter attempted to answer. He was lost for words. "I'm sorry, heika."

"What's the good in being the king when I can't even save the one most important to me?" Yuuri said to them in bitterness. "How can I protect my people when I wasn't even able to protect Wolfram?"

"Yuuri…" Conrad only managed to say.

"Please leave. I want to be alone for a while."

"But, heika…!" Gunter objected.

"Let's go, Gunter," Conrad told him.

"He's right, von Christ-kyo" Murata said in agreement.

"Yuuri, we will just be outside in case you need us," Conrad told him just before getting out.

Standing up from his desk, Yuuri made his way towards the window. It was a sunny day and yet he couldn't feel the warmth of it. It was so ironic, the day was so peaceful and yet a threat looms over them. As he thinks how unfitting the day is, a voice spoke.

"_The missing prince, the one you love so deeply. You already know I have him captured. To save him, go to the lake in the forest before twilight. I shall wait for you there. Remember, his life depends on you. Before twilight at the lake, we shall meet."_

The voice trailed away until it wasn't heard anymore. Yuuri had barely registered what happened; he was lost in his own thoughts. Only one thing crossed his mind: Wolfram was in danger. Without a second thought, Yuuri bolted his way out. He didn't seem to notice Conrad, who was by the door. He seemed to have heard the message as well by the look of his troubled face.

"Heika!" Conrad shouted, looking surprised at his sudden appearance. He caught Yuuri by the wrist and held him firmly. Sounds of footsteps were heard and Gwendal, along with Gunter and Murata, appeared.

"What's going on?" Gwendal asked urgently, coming closer to them. "We heard the message."

Yuuri didn't bother to answer and instead focused his attention in getting free. He didn't have much luck again. Conrad kept a firm grip on him.

"Let me go, Conrad!" Yuuri shouted in frustration, trying to wriggle his arm free.

Conrad still didn't budge. He was strong for Yuuri in terms of physical strength. He kept an unyielding hold on Yuuri despite the boy's continuous struggle. "Yuuri, I heard the message as well. Don't let it fool you. We can't be sure if they are telling the truth or not."

"So you heard it too?" Gunter asked them for certainty. He looked from Conrad to Murata, all whom nodded in response, expect for Yuuri.

"Then you should know there isn't any time to lose!" Yuuri angrily said, flaring up at them.

"But heika, it might be a trap," Gunter objected.

"I don't care!" Yuuri stubbornly replied. "As long as there is a small chance I can save Wolfram, even if it is a lie, I'll take it. "

"You have to listen…!"

"This isn't getting anywhere," Yuuri said irritated. With one swift movement, he managed to free himself from Conrad and ran away from them.

"Come back, Yuuri!"

The king ignored Conrad and continued to run even though he knew the latter was running after him. Even so, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing else matters now except for rescuing Wolfram. He ran towards the stable to get Ao. The guards were surprised to see him, although they didn't say anything. Yuuri was emitting a menacing aura, making those near him tremble in fear. The guards quickly put on Ao's saddle and Yuuri got on. Conrad had mange to catch up on him and was instructing the guards to prepare his horse.

As he was getting out of the stable, a drop of water fell on his face. He looked up and saw the formation of the clouds; it had started to rain. A horrible realization dawned upon him. Everything was starting to happen according to his dream. Without wasting any more time, he guided Ao towards the castle gates. Just as he was about to go out, Gwendal appeared and tried to blocked his way. Yuuri just sped past him. Gwendal immediately got on the horse brought by another soldier.

"Yuuri, wait for us!" Gwendal shouted at him. Conrad already went ahead to stop Yuuri.

In a short while, Conrad caught up with him and rode beside him. "Yuuri, come back. Don't act recklessly."

"No! I can't let this chance pass by! You also heard their demands. You know what they want. They'll kill him if I don't show up."

"Wolfram will be fine." He said, trying to convince Yuuri. "Remember that he is one of the finest soldiers of Shin Makoku. He won't fall down easily. You must trust in him."

"How can you be sure?" He demanded, speeding up his pace. He could see Conrad having a hard time keeping up with him. The rain was getting stronger just as the wind blew harder. It seemed the heavens was also trying it's best to stop them. It was already hard to see the road. It's was all going according to his dream.

"Yuuri, we have to go back," Conrad said, trying to convince. "The rain is getting stronger. We can't continue in this condition. It is very dangerous."

"I don't care," Yuuri said firmly, fighting his way through the storm. "I have to go. I can't lose Wolfram." Ao galloped faster as if reading Yuuri's mind.

"Dammit," Conrad swore. He already lost sight of Yuuri because of the heavy rain.

Yuuri, meanwhile, used his maryoku to manipulate the rain to his advantage. Water was his element, after all. Clearing up the path in front of him, he continued to ride forth without looking back. He was inside the forest now. The lake was already in sight. He pulled Ao's rein and it came to a stop. Yuuri got down and walked near the lake. The heavy rain had stopped now and was merely a drizzle. Nobody seems to be there yet until somebody spoke.

"I didn't expect for you to come alone, Yuuri-heika."

Yuuri turned around saw no one. Still, he could feel the presence of another being wielding magical energy. Kouzou was hidden somewhere nearby. "Where's Wolfram?"

"He is here with me," he answered simply.

"If you hurt Wolfram," Yuuri threatened, his hands curling into a fist.

"You're not in the position to make threats, Yuuri-heika. One wrong move and your beloved fiancé could die."

Yuuri tried to check his emotion. He couldn't let anything happened to Wolfram. "What do you want from me?"

"Follow the bird in front of you. It shall lead you to where we are."

True enough, a bird appeared in front of Yuuri. It motioned him to follow it as it prepared to take flight. It flew low enough for Yuuri to follow, which he did. For a few minutes, he did nothing but walk. He was deep in the forest now, much like the last time he was searching for Wolfram. After a while, the bird landed on a nearby branch. As Yuuri stopped, a blinding light overcame him. When he opened his eyes once more, the forest was gone. Looking around, he seemed to be inside a temple of some sort. In front of him was an altar and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the one standing on the top. It was none other than Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" he shouted. He started to run towards Wolfram while never letting his guard down. It is the enemy's territory. It wasn't far and he got to the top in a short while. Wolfram didn't seem to know he was there. The prince was merely staring, his face expressionless.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked tensely, putting his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. Something seemed to be wrong with him.

The prince didn't answer. He pulled out his sword and began to attack Yuuri.

"What are you doing, Wolfram?!" Yuuri shouted, quickly unsheathing Morgif. He was barely able to evade Wolfram's attack. "Stop it!"

Wolfram didn't seem to plan on stopping. Finally, Yuuri conjured a water dragon to stop capture. Sheathing his sword, he approached Wolfram cautiously. On a closer look, Wolfram's eyes were cold and blank.

"What happened to you, Wolf?"

"He won't answer," Kouzou said, appearing in front of them.

"What did you do to him?!" Yuuri asked furiously.

Kouzou didn't answer and looked away from them. "I learned a lot of things from him, especially about his unrequited love towards the king. How he always tried to smile, to pretend that everything was okay despite him dying inside. He began to accept that the king will never return those feelings back. It was painful for him and yet he accepted it, all for the sake of his beloved king. He even remained by his side because it was what the king would want."

"What are you trying to say?" Yuuri asked, suppressing his anger.

Kouzou ignored him and continued as if there was no interruption. "And something unexpected happened. The king lost his memories. He began to show interest towards him. Wolfram thought that the king had finally begun to have some feelings towards him. He was happy yet confused at the same time, when the king asked for his hand and told him he loves him. Despite the pain, he accepted him once again. It should have been a fairy tale ending until…"

"Shut up!" Yuuri yelled. "It was your fault! If you haven't meddled, then none of this could have happened."

"Yes. You would have told him you still love him. You were a fool, Yuuri-heika, for not realizing your true feelings towards him. It was your own fault that he was placed in great danger. However, if those things didn't happen, then I wouldn't be able to lure you here."

"Tell me, what did you do to Wolfram?!" Yuuri asked through gritted teeth, sending a blast of maryoku towards him.

Kouzou evaded the attack with ease. "I merely gave him an option."

"An option?" Yuuri glared at him.

"He regretted it. He regrets falling in love with you. It caused him too much suffering over and over again. I gave him the choice to forget all the pain he had."

"You… erased his memories?" Yuuri asked, horror-stricken.

"I did what he wanted," Kouzou answered nonchalantly. "I placed a seal on his memories. He is no longer his own self now. A puppet you might say."

"Release Wolfram now!" Yuuri said.

"It's already too late. Even if I did release him, it won't change anything."

"What?"

"A spell is already at work in this place. Its current sacrifice is Wolfram. If it goes on, Wolfram will die. However, Wolfram can be saved in exchange for your life."

"My life?" Yuuri echoed. "In exchange for Wolfram?"

Kouzou didn't answer for a full minute. "Yes, your life in exchange for his. Give up your life to save your fiancé's. He will be only saved that way."

"Yuuri! Don't agree to it!"

Yuuri turned to see Murata, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter running towards them.

"I see you managed to find the entrance," Kouzou said, sounding mildly surprised. "But nevertheless…" He snapped his fingers and another barrier came forth, separating them from the rest.

"A barrier?" Gwendal asked.

"This is my dimension. I can do whatever I want here. Despite your power daikenja, you can never break that barrier."

"Yuuri!"

Kouzou turned back his attention towards Yuuri and asked him again. "In exchange for his life, sacrifice yours, Yuuri-heika."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram and then to Kouzou. He remembered his dream; Wolfram will die in saving him. If he sacrificed himself now, there would not be any need for Wolfram to die. He'd rather sacrifice himself rather than let Wolfram die. "What do I have to do to save him?"

Kouzou handed him a dagger. "Stab yourself with it. Then, you shall be recognized as the new sacrifice."

"Yuuri, don't listen to him!" Conrad shouted from the barrier.

The king looked at them ruefully, staring at each of their faces for a moment. "I'm sorry guys. I can't let Wolfram die no matter what. Please, take care of him and the kingdom."

"Shibuya!" Murata called out to him.

Yuuri turned his back against them and looked at Wolfram directly. "Wolf, I caused you too much pain. You were deeply hurt by my actions. But you won't get hurt again, I promise."

He took the blue necklace he received from Conrad from the inside of his uniform. "Conrad gave it to me. I hope this'll protect you." His hands trembled as he placed it on Wolfram's neck.

Wolfram remained motionless, not hearing a thing Yuuri had said. Yuuri knew it and it pained him.

He then outstretched his hands and took the dagger Kouzou was holding. With one last deep breath, he prepared to stab himself. "I'm sorry, Wolf… and I love you."

* * *

Beta-ed by **Raelyn-san**. :)

Hi guys! I'm alive again. Finally, I managed to get this chapter out. Was kinda busy over the last few weeks.

So moving on. I'd like to thank everyone who gave reviews to the last chapter and responded to the question I asked (it was fun reading your guesses). So sorry I wasn't able to thank you all personally.. As well as to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites.

See you next chapter.. Drop a review! XD


	18. Chapter 18

**I Love You and Good Bye**

* * *

_Wolfram was alone. At first, he didn't know where he was. He woke up to find himself in a dark, cold place. All he could remember was talking to the Mana clan leader and taking his hand and nothing more. Looking around, he found the place strange, yet at the same time familiar. It was then he finally realized where he was. He was inside his own heart. He was there because he ran away from reality. He was just so scared to get hurt again. He tried to forget, to escape the pain because he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. _

"_Wolfram, I've finally found you!" a woman's voice called out to him._

_The prince wondered who it could be. It was oddly familiar and yet he couldn't bring himself to believe. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a long time, ever since she died in the war more than twenty years ago. He turned around and sure enough Suzanna Julia was standing a few feet from him. She looked exactly as he remembered her. _

"_Julia-san!" Wolfram said, sounding surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I just thought of visiting you," she answered, smiling at him. "I missed you so much. It's been so long since we last saw each other." She started to lead him towards a bench he didn't know existed. In fact, it was no longer dark but rather light has descended. The place looked similar to the gardens of Blood Pledge Castle. They both sat down as Wolfram began to speak._

"_But how..?"_

"_Never mind that," she said, smiling all the more. "There will be plenty of time to talk that one out. So, how are the others?"_

"_They're fine. Conrad and Gwendal are busy helping Yuuri run the kingdom. Mother is always going on her search for true love trips. Gisela's being a great healer like you were with Dacascos helping her."_

"_Sounds like everybody's doing fine. I'm glad to hear that."_

"_Adelbert too, even though he cut ties with the kingdom and tells us that he hates mazoku, he still helps from time to time. Though maybe because you're alive through Yuuri."_

"_Stubborn, isn't he?" Julia laughed._

"_Much more when you left us."_

"_There's also one person more stubborn than him."_

"_There is? You mean, Yuuri?" he guessed._

"_The one and only."_

"_Yeah, as stubborn as a rock. Not to mention annoying, foolish, and a total wimp. But I guess those are his good qualities too."_

_Julia watched as Wolfram began to reminisce, a soft smile appearing on his face every time he spoke something about Yuuri. He had a look of fondness she hasn't seen before. Wolfram never showed this expression, not even for his brothers._

"_Won't you come back to him?" she asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. _

_As she had expected, Wolfram chose to remain silent, indicating he'd prefer to remain where he was. However, she did hope he'd answer otherwise. They both remained silent, watching the butterflies fluttering over the flowers._

_It went on for minutes until Julia decided to break the silence. She got up and looked around the place. "My, this place is so cold."_

"_Is it?" Wolfram asked, noticing for the first time the atmosphere of his surroundings. Even though the sun was present, there was indeed a chilling mood around the place. _

"_It's really, really cold," she commented further, ignoring him for a while and finally turning around to face him. "Come on, we should really go back. Everybody is waiting for you."_

_Wolfram lowered his gaze and mumbled in a small voice. "I can't. I don't want to go back. I'll just get hurt again. I'd rather stay here."_

"_Were you hurt so much that you chose to forget and instead ran away to the depths of your heart?"_

"_Yes," Wolfram answered meekly._

"_But if memories are not the happiest, should they be forgotten?"_

_Wolfram didn't reply. He was unable to meet her piercing gaze. He could feel that Julia was able to see through him._

"_Memories are part of us. Happiness, sadness, pain, and anger. We know them because of our memories. If we choose to forget those that we do not wish to remember, then we are not who we are today."_

"_Julia-san..."_

"_I had a lot of bad memories, but still I treasure them because each of them serves as a reminder of my mistakes, of something important I lost. They make me stronger each time."_

"_It's hard, knowing that I'll be broken once again."_

"_Those memories are a part of you and even if you're broken, someone will come to pick up the pieces shattered along the way. Someone will come who will put them back together."_

_Wolfram thought it over and a confused look appeared on his face. "I just wanted to be happy."_

_Julia took Wolfram's hand. "You can stay here all you want; if you think that'll be the best. But that won't change anything. Nothing will begin and nothing will end."_

"_I'm tired," Wolfram said bitterly. "Everything is just going around in circles. It's the same every time."_

"_But if you weren't hurt, then your love for Yuuri-heika was never real. Because, the best love is when you feel the happiest and get hurt the most."_

"_When I felt the happiest and got hurt the most," Wolfram repeated, remembering the times he was with Yuuri. He was happy to meet Yuuri, even more when he fell in love. He was also hurt the most by him._

"_And I think, Yuuri-heika finally recognizes his feelings for you."_

"_He does?" Wolfram asked, not daring himself to believe._

"_Yes, listen."_

_And Wolfram heard it, unmistakably Yuuri's voice, the words he wanted to hear for a long time. _

"_I'm sorry, Wolf… and I love you."_

_Wolfram held her hand firmly and gave her a smile. "Let's go back, Julia-san."_

"_Yes, before it's too late."_

"_Too late?"_

"_Yuuri-heika plans to sacrifice himself in your place," Julia said sadly._

"_That wimp!" Wolfram said exasperatedly. "He really messes things up when I'm not by his side, doesn't he?"_

_Behind him, Julia laughed softly at the annoyed looking Wolfram, realizing how much Wolfram changed after many years passed. It was all because of meeting Yuuri._

"_Julia-san? Will I see you again?"_

"_We'll meet again," she assured him. "I'll always be with you, Wolfram, watching and protecting all of you."_

"_Thanks, I'll miss you."_

"_So will I. Let's go. It's about time we get going."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuri stood firmly, waiting for his impending death to arrive. He was about to strike himself when a hand stopped him from piercing his heart. He opened his eyes to see who could've stopped him. He froze as he didn't expect to see Wolfram was the one holding his hands. He just couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. After all, he was supposed to be under a spell.

"Wolfram?"

Wolfram smirked at him and took the dagger from his hands. "What do you think you're doing, wimp?"

"But I thought he had you under his control?" Yuuri said, staring at the blond.

"Did you really think that your fiancé was so weak?" Wolfram challenged him.

"No, of course not," Yuuri said, his eyes brimming with happiness.

"What an unexpected twist of events," Kouzou said, interrupting their happy reunion.

Yuuri stepped in front of Wolfram. "You lost, Kouzou. Wolfram is no longer under your control."

"It was rather surprising. I didn't expect him to break the seal himself. However, it doesn't change a thing."

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked him.

"It doesn't matter whether he is under my control or not. He was just merely bait for you to come."

"You don't mean…" Yuuri said unbelievingly.

"Yes, the spell is still there. There is no other way to stop it. It's either you who'll die or it's von Bielefeld-kyo. What are you going to do now?" Kouzou snapped his fingers, revealing to a summoning sign that was enclosing them.

Yuuri felt a slight panic running through his system. Even now that Wolfram is no longer under that man's control; it still didn't change anything at all. He must think of a plan to save their lives and for that, he must distract him for a while. "Why are you doing this? Do you truly think you could gain our kingdom if you killed one of us?"

"It is none of your business," Kouzou said monotonously. "You won't understand it, anyway."

"Yuuri," Wolfram called him. "Thank you for everything. I don't regret falling in love with you."

"Eh?" Yuuri said, turning around to face him.

"Thank you," Wolfram repeated, giving Yuuri a serene smile.

A confused look appeared on his face. He couldn't understand what the prince was saying. "What are you talking about, Wolfram?"

"Because of you, I learned what true love is," Wolfram continued, playing with the dagger in his hands. "It was painful but still now I know how it feels to fall in love. I was lucky to meet you."

And Yuuri realized what the prince was talking about. He quickly searched for the dagger but it was no longer in his hands. Wolfram will kill himself for his sake.

"I really can't let you die here, Yuuri," Wolfram told him in a soft voice. "The kingdom needs you. They need you."

"There has to be another way," Yuuri argued. "It can't end like this. I won't let it end like this."

"There's no other way, Yuuri."

Yuuri saw that Wolfram had already decided and that he couldn't do anymore about it. Feeling his strength slowly leaving him, he decided to do one last thing that might make Wolfram change his mind. "I'm begging you, Wolfram."

"Forgive me, Yuuri."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri said his voice a little higher, taking a step towards him.

Wolfram unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the king. Yuuri stopped, looking from the sword to Wolfram, looking incredulous.

"Pointing your sword at me now, Wolfram?"

"If it's the only way to stop you from making this foolishness, then so be it," Wolfram said firmly. "Really, I was just gone for a few days and this whole fiasco happened."

Yuuri responded by taking Morgif out and raised it at the level of Wolfram's sword. "I don't want to fight you, Wolf. Give the dagger back."

"And let you kill yourself?" Wolfram snorted. "I'll never allow that. Besides, in a sword battle, you'll never defeat me. You may have the strongest maryoku in this world but I'm still better at you when it comes to fighting."

"I'm already prepared to die," Yuuri said in a steady voice that confirms his words.

"Yuuri, I won't let you die. You're my most important person, how could I allow that?"

"So are you! You're my fiancé, how can I also allow you to die?!" Yuuri said heatedly. "Stop being selfish for once!" Without further ado, he began to attack Wolfram.

Wolfram evades Yuuri's attack with ease. It was easy to predict his moves since Yuuri was still inexperienced when it comes to fighting. Moreover, he was being driven by his anger.

"You can't beat me. Give it up."

"Shut up, Wolf," Yuuri said between gritted teeth. "If I have to forcibly take that dagger from you, I'll do it."

Sighing, Wolfram changes his stance from defensive to offensive and began to attack Yuuri. In contrast to Wolfram, Yuuri was having difficulty defending himself. He even knew Wolfram was taking it easy against him and that fact infuriated him. He couldn't do anything more than defending and dodging. If it goes on, he'll lose. With him occupied with what to do, he didn't notice Wolfram's sword cutting through his defense and nearly graze his shoulder.

"In a fight, never lose yourself, even for a minute," Wolfram told him. In a flash, Morgif flew in the air, leaving Yuuri weaponless.

And before Yuuri could do anything else, Wolfram summoned his element to separate himself from Yuuri. "All the beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave mazoku that summons you!"

Flames began to appear, circling as it created a huge wall, effectively separating them into two sides.

"The person you'll give your heart to will be very lucky. I wish, even though I'm gone, you'll be happy."

"How can I be happy when you're no longer with me? You're the only person I want to be with!"

Wolfram shook his head slowly and accepted his fate. "Maybe our love is like fire and water. They can't be together. But maybe… maybe someday they will."

Desperate to stop Wolfram, Yuuri also summoned his element, the only thing that could stop the magical fire. Directing it towards the wall of fire Wolfram created, heavy steam erupted on contact, obscuring his sight. For a moment, he thought he'd be able to stop Wolfram, only to see the very worst thing that could happen. Yuuri watched Wolfram stab himself in the heart and in his mind, he heard Wolfram speak.

"_I love you, Yuuri. Good bye."_

"Wolfram!" he screamed, rooted on the spot. The rest of the fire that Wolfram conjured was already starting to disappear and it was enough for him to cross over. Yuuri watched in horror as Wolfram fell to the ground. He could already feel his life force weakening.

In what seemed to be an eternity, the steam created by the fire and water finally cleared, revealing Yuuri kneeling over the fallen body, staring at it. Yuuri shakily took the body of Wolfram in his arms. Blood had already spread on his clothes.

"No… no…" Yuuri choked out. Tears were streaming onto his cheeks as he hugged the body of Wolfram. "This can't be happening. Why wasn't I able to change it? It should be me who died. Why did it have to be Wolfram?"

"The future is not something that can be changed as one wants it," Kouzou told him, watching his sorrowful face. "No matter how much we wished it. Because you saw the future, you tried to change it and all of your actions made that future possible."

"Then, if I hadn't tried to change it, Wolfram wouldn't have died?"

"Yes and no. The future is complex, determined by our actions and their consequences. It is something that can't be manipulated easily."

Yuuri hugged the cooling body of Wolfram even tighter, a single tear falling to the Wolfram's face.

On the other side, Murata and the rest were dumfounded. They couldn't believe that Wolfram was dead.

"It can't be," Conrad said, staring at his brother with the hopes that they would tell him it is not true.

Gwendal would have very much wanted to say it was all lies, that his little brother was safe and unharmed. But he couldn't deny it. He too felt Wolfram's maryoku weakening until it completely faded away.

"Why did this happen?" Conrad said bitterly, slamming his fits to the invisible barrier that separates them.

Murata also couldn't believe what happened. _"What just happened here? Why did Wolfram die? Shinou, I thought you said none of them will die."_

And above them, at the top of the altar, the anguished cry of Yuuri was heard, confirming Wolfram's death.

* * *

I got the next chapter out! ^^ A friend of mine said that I didn't update for almost a month and when I did, I just have to put a cliffhanger. So, here it is. All thanks to my one and only beta-ed, Raelyn33, for the corrections. I hope Wolfram will be able to rest in peace. Lol. Maybe reading too much angst fic influenced him. Oh well.

Also, thanks to everyone who gave a review. I really appreciate it and I do read all of the reviews. Again, I'm sorry for not being able to thank all of you personally. Oh and to answer some of the questions over the last chapter. The temple more or less resembles that of Shinou's. I'm really sorry it wasn't in detail. I tried to describe it here but it didn't work. Sorry.

Before I forgot, does anybody knows the English translation of Eien ni Hibiku Uta by Mitsuki Saiga?

Next, will somebody mind if I'll won't update for maybe till more or less 1st week of november? Cause I need to focus a little more on my studies. It's the final term for this sem. Tons of requirements plus final exam. Oh the joy.


	19. Chapter 19

Clouded Heart

* * *

"Dammit!" Gwendal swore, his whole body trembling slightly from trying to control his anger. Once again, he wasn't able to do anything for his little brother; just like the time when they didn't know Wolfram's heart was one of the keys to the forbidden boxes.

"Please don't do anything rash," Murata reminded them quietly. He, too, was shocked at the death of Wolfram. It was far from what he was expecting, but anger and recklessness would not do anything to solve the problem they are facing. He, at least, must remain composed. "We can't afford to make any mistakes right now. So please, _try_ to be calm." Conrad, who was at his side, gave a nod; he was almost close to unsheathing his own sword.

"What should we do now, Daikenja?" Gunter asked him worriedly, his eyes shifting from the king to the sage. "Yuuri-heika needs our help. He can't very well face him in the state he is right now."

Murata agreed with him. With all the things that happened, who knows what Yuuri might do. Backing off a little, he started to think of a solution although he found it very difficult. It was hard to think when there are a lot of things bothering you. One example is Wolfram's death. He couldn't understand how Shinou's prediction could have been wrong. He recalled the conversation he had with him back at the temple, a few days after he learned that Yuuri's had amnesia:

"_Are you sure, Shinou?" the Sage asked the blond man in front of him with great urgency. Shinou had just showed him the future concerning the current king of Shin Makoku and he didn't like what he saw._

"_You don't believe me then, my dear Daikenja?" Shinou asks him, feigning to be hurt at his question. He looked at Murata with the slightest hint of playfulness. He never gets tired of teasing him, which is one of the reasons he never leaves for the afterlife. _

"_Please, Shinou," Murata told him warily. Even after four thousand years and counting, the first king of Shin Makoku was still as childish as ever. Murata wondered how he managed to put up with him all those years. "This is a serious matter. Stop playing around."_

_Shinou let out a chuckle as he saw annoyance flicker in the face of his sage. The Daikenja may be the only one who could make him behave but he, Shinou, was also the only one who could really annoy him. Pulling a straight face, he tried to speak with all the seriousness he could muster. "This is the future waiting for him, or rather to them, if he continues to shun the one he loves."_

"_And you told me this because?" Murata eyed him suspiciously. Knowing Shinou, the former king doesn't do anything for nothing. He certainly didn't show him this just for the sake of him knowing. He must have a plan or something going on in his mind, especially since this future concerns his chosen king and his favorite descendant._

_A true look of seriousness then appeared on the face of Shinou. "I'm going to need your help to change that future, for the sake of Shin Makoku and your friends."_

_Murata thought then gave his answer. "Alright then, I'll help. But will this plan of yours ensure that none of them will die?_

"_Surely you know the answer to that."_

"_Shinou," he warned, wrinkling his eyebrows in frustration._

_Shinou smirked and leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of them as he whispered in his ear. "Of course, trust me, my Daikenja."_

_And Murata believed him. Because, the look he had was the same when he first asked him to be his strategist. The time when he promised he'd destroy Soushou._

'_So then, what went wrong? Where did we make a mistake?' _Murata asked himself endlessly. _'Shinou couldn't have made a mistake, he made sure of that unless...' _He paused as an unbidden thought came across his mind, making him groan silently._ 'Unless there was something he purposely didn't tell me. But he wouldn't dare! He knew how serious the matter is.' _

"Geika!" Gunter called out to him, pulling him back to reality. "Are you all right? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, it's nothing," the black haired sage replied. Shaking himself slightly, he focused his attention once more to the problem they were facing.

"What the..?" he heard Conrad gasp.

Murata looked around. There was nothing different that his eyes could see, but his senses were telling him that something was happening. It didn't take him long to figure it out. The temperature in the temple had started to rapidly drop. In a matter of seconds, there were no longer feeling warmth; rather it was completely cold.

"Shibuya," Murata murmured quietly, feeling dread creeping in his chest. "Shibuya's maryoku is causing this change."

The three nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. Gunter and Gwendal could feel the Maou's power all over the place. Even Conrad can feel the enormous power despite the fact that he doesn't possess any maryoku at all.

The need to get to Yuuri's side was increasing. But the barrier problem hadn't been solved yet. Despite their powers, he was sure they'd never be able to pass by the barrier Kouzou had set. It was his dimension after all and only he can remove it. Even more, his powers only act as a booster to the Maoh's power. He can't do anything more than that. The coldness in the air was starting to make them shiver.

Murata's eyes suddenly widened as he felt another wave of the Maou's powerful maryoku. "His maryoku is starting to grow stronger each second. It's almost unbelievable. But it's so different than his usual."

Three pair of eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Usually, the aura of his maryoku is calm and peaceful," Murata explained. "Even when he's angry, sad, or in the Maou form, that feeling doesn't change. It doesn't have any killing or negative intent. It's like a reflection of Shibuya's personality, so to speak. But now it's completely different, it's very destructive, like it will destroy anyone who dares cross its path or dared cross his path."

Before Murata could say another word, a huge maryoku burst from above, causing the grounds, along with them, to shake. Unseen waves of power roamed around the temple, causing the barrier to crack and shatter not too long after.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted as the barrier broke and hastily ran towards his king.

As Murata and the rest followed suit, they could not manage to get beside the young king. The power he was emitting was too great that going closer would be all too dangerous. Gunter even had to set his own protective barrier to protect them. They were only a few meters away from him but close enough to hear what he says.

"I'm so sorry, Wolf," Yuuri said, sadness evident in his voice. "I couldn't protect you. You were right all along. I'm really a wimpy, useless, weak king, am I not?" There were no longer tears falling from his face but it was clear he was suffering. He stood up and went near Murata. The king slowly gave them the body of Wolfram. When Murata got hold of the body, a suspicious look crept up to his face.

"Something is wrong," he observed.

"Geika?" Conrad asked bewildered at the other black's comment.

Realizing that he said it out loud, Murata hurriedly tried to make an excuse until Yuuri spoke, causing all the attention to be shifted to the young monarch.

"Take care of him for a while."

"Yuuri," was all they could say. Yuuri's voice and expression showed unfathomable sorrow and pain. They watched as Yuuri turned his back to them and faced the clan leader directly.

Kouzou only watched him intently, waiting for his next move. His features were still as collected as they were before. One would think he'd be less composed seeing the Maoh's anger and power.

"I'll _never_ forgive you," he said, his voice full of hatred and bitterness. Large amounts of maryoku had started to come out from him. The next moment he spoke, it was no longer the voice of Yuuri but his other self, the Maou. "For the crime you had committed, only death is the suitable punishment." His tone was harsh and cold.

Kouzou didn't flinch at the Maou's words even though he had to admit, the Maou was looking rather intimidating. Never, in all the times he was watching him, did he saw the Maou this angry. In fact, the Maoh had never gotten this angry. But it was to be expected after all. A person close to him had died and _he_ was the one who caused it. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that, he had more important matters to take care of, for the sake of his clan. The reason why he had set up this whole scene. The moment has come for him to accomplish his mission. He clasped his hands together and performed a series of hand sign.

The Maou felt invisible ropes binding him, restricting him of his movements. No doubt it was the work of Kouzou. "Power such as this will not work on me." With a flash, something silvery broke around the Maou.

"Tch," Kouzou said as the maryoku surrounding the Maoh began to form a defensive shield. In return, gales of wind as sharp as swords were sent by Kouzou.

"Is this all you have?" The Maou asked him as he effortlessly stopped the attack with a wave of one hand before the sharp blades of wind could so much as put a single scratch on him. He created a water dragon and directed it towards his opponent.

Kouzou created his own barrier to shield from the Maou's attack. He had barely enough time to form his protection when blasts of maryoku in the form of dragons were let loose on him.

It was like this for a period of time. Kouzou could not get nearer to the king. All he could do was evade or shield himself from all the attacks. The Maoh's power was too great. Realizing this, he decided to use one final technique. He waited for a break in the Maoh's attacks to gather all his energy not being used for his defensive barrier.

Sensing this, the Maou unleashed continuous assaults on his enemy hoping to penetrate Kouzou's defense. But it was unable to break through and Kouzou was in deep meditation.

Finally, he was ready. "Maoh-heika, this is the end," he proclaimed.

The Maou felt restricted once again. This time, much as he tried, he couldn't remove the binds that was containing his movements.

"I've put all my power in that binding spell. It will not break no matter how much you try."

"Why are you doing this?" the Maou asked.

Kouzou looked at him for a full minute but didn't give him an answer. He went near the altar and began to concentrate.

Just as the Maou wondered what he could be up to, something occurred within him. "My maryoku is starting to weaken."

"Shibuya!" Murata shouted, seeing the predicament he was in.

"Don't interfere!" the Maoh ordered. "This is just between the two of us." He closed his eyes and began to gather his maryoku inside him. Releasing it at the same time, he shattered the restriction placed on him.

In one swift movement, he managed to capture a surprised Kouzou. Using his water element, he subdued him and brought before him. "For the crime of killing, death shall be your punishment."

Kouzou uselessly tried to struggle to no avail. The Maou's hold on him was just too strong. He looked at the eyes of his captor; there were no mercy in them. Resigning to his fate, he waited for the final blow to come.

"Don't do it, Shibuya!" Murata called out, attempting to stop him from doing the worst. "He isn't worth it to stain your hands."

"I can't forgive him." It wasn't the Maou who spoke this time, but Yuuri himself. "He's the reason Wolfram died. For that reason alone, I'll kill him."

"Wolfram would _never_ want you to kill anyone, even it is for him," Conrad told him quietly. He also wanted to avenge Wolfram but he knew his little brother wouldn't want that. Unselfish, always thinking about the well being of others, that's the kind of person Wolfram had become. And because of that, he'd never want people close to him to be tainted for his sake.

"I'll never know," Yuuri said bitterly, his eyes narrowing. "Because Wolfram is now gone, isn't he?" The anger Yuuri was showing caused another wave of maryoku to be unleashed. The grounds once more started to shake as Yuuri's power was starting to become wild.

"Oh no," Murata groaned. He started to concentrate his powers in order to rein in Yuuri's. An outburst of that power could very well cause irreparable damage. "Shibuya, listen to me, don't let hatred and anger consume you. Remember, what Wolfram would ask you to do if he were here? He wouldn't want you to be like that."

"I _don't care_, Murata. I'll do what needs to be done." Yuuri in his anger and stubbornness, unsheathed Morgif. The demon sword began to make noises, clearly indicating he was also against it. Yuuri just ignored him, his eyes focused on the man he held captive. He raised the sword and prepared to strike through Kouzou when an angry voice screeched, piercing the silence.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Yuuri spun around. "_That voice!_"

* * *

I wonder to whom that voice belongs to. ^^ Beta-credits go to Raelyn33.

Whew. Finally got this chapter out, just like I promised. I hope you like it. I'm really sorry for taking to long.. Next chapter's title is: Bonded by Fate. I think that will give you a clue on the little mystery I left. ^^ I think there's only 2-4 chapters left with the epilogue so I'm hoping I'll finish it before the year's end.

Thank you to everyone who read the review especially to those I wasn't able to thank personally. Also to those who wished me luck, thank you! I passed every subject I have (with high grades I hope..) ^^ Spring Waltz next chapter will also be out this week..


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonded by Fate**

* * *

_Plunging the knife into his heart, he felt a sharp, jolting pain he never felt before searing across his chest. Within moments, he felt warm blood coming out, smudging his clothes. The pain was so intense that he'll break any moment because of its severity. Maybe because it was coated with magic that's why the pain was like this. It was as if his life force was being drained away._

_"Is this how it feels to die?" he mused, feeling his strength slowly fading away. He tried to keep standing, although he failed miserably. He was feeling so many things at once; pain, sadness, and regret._

_"Why is fate so cruel?" Wolfram wanted to ask. Just when Yuuri recognizes his feelings for him, a tragedy must befall them. But it doesn't matter now. Maybe this is really their destiny. How ironic that their elements contradict each other and yet the ones who control them are in love with each other. _

_"And like them, we can't be together," he thought miserably. "Fire and water can't be together. But someday, they will be." And that's why he said that to Yuuri. To give him hope that someday in the future, they will be together, even if it takes many, many years. _

_The pain was starting to lessen now and it was already becoming bearable. Even though he was in a hazy state, he could still make the outline of the young king desperately trying to overcome the barrier he made. With the last of his strength, he bade good bye to Yuuri. His eyesight was starting to get blurry now and he couldn't concentrate on his surroundings anymore. In fact he couldn't concentrate on anything. After that, darkness over took him as he fell gracefully to the ground._

_When he came to his senses, he felt tranquility and peace, wherever he was. The pain that he felt when he stabbed himself was completely gone._

_"Wolfram, open your eyes," a soft voice called out to him. "You need to wake up."_

_He didn't want to do what the voice was telling him to do. He wanted nothing more than to sleep forever in this place. He never felt so contented in his life. _

_"Wake up now."_

_Wolfram was starting to get irritated. The voice was so persistent and it seemed so familiar. He knows that voice. As the voice commanded again, he opened his eyes, blinking once, then twice as he tried to adjust to the blinding light of his surroundings. _

_"Wolfram," he was called once more. He tried to find the voice, stood up and began to search. The place was covered in flowers and trees, resembling a prairie. He seems to be alone until his eyes found what they had been searching for. Oddly, they met again. _

_"We have met again, Julia-san," Wolfram greeted her. An affectionate smile came to his face at the sight of his old mentor. Didn't they just meet a few hours ago? "How come you are here? Isn't this place supposed to be for the dead only?"_

_"I followed you," she replied, a distressed look on her face._

_"But why?"_

_"Because, you must return back to Shin Makoku and most importantly, to Yuuri."_

_"I don't understand. Why must I return when I'm supposed to have died? I mean, why did I have to die in first place if I'm supposed to return?"_

_"Even I don't understand," Julia admitted, casting a worried look on the blond. "There are still questions unanswered. But this is Shinou-heika's plan, so let's trust in him."_

_"Shinou-heika's?" Wolfram asked slowly. He should have known. The original king had a habit of messing with his and Yuuri's life. It, therefore, shouldn't be surprising he's involved in this whole event. But for what reason? _

_"Yes, I believe the Maou and the Daikenja are in on it, too," Julia informed him._

_"The Maou?" Wolfram asked skeptically. "You mean Yuuri's other half?"_

_"Correct."_

_ "Wolfram, let's leave the questions later," Shinou told him, appearing out of nowhere. "It's important we get you back."_

_"Shinou!" a surprised Wolfram said. "But, how and what are you doing here? And what do you mean 'we have to get you back'? Where should I be?" _

_"I'll explain on the way," he said, massaging his temples He grabbed his descendant by his hand and forcefully took him with him. "C'mon, we must hurry."_

_"I'm not going till I get some answers!" he refused. He didn't budge even when Shinou tried to drag him. _

_Shinou was forced to stop. Obviously, Wolfram was not coming with him until he gets what he wants but they can't afford to waste any more time. Every minute is vital. "Listen carefully. You need to get back to calm down Yuuri. If he doesn't stop, his maryoku will truly run wild and may destroy Shin Makoku and every other kingdom."_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes, you'll the only person Yuuri will listen to. So we must hurry to get back."_

_"But, I'm dead. How am I supposed to do that?" A genuine look of confusion came to Wolfram's face._

_"Oh no," the woman replied, smiling for the first time. "In fact, this place is what you may call the in between of life and death."_

_"But I stabbed myself right? My life force disappeared."_

_"The wound you inflicted upon yourself is already healed by Julia. She managed to counteract the magic casted on the dagger. So now we must get your soul back to your body."_

_"Julia-san healed me? But how?"_

_"The necklace that once belonged to her was the catalyst we used to be able to heal you. It acted like a medium in a way. The moment you stabbed yourself, Julia healed you but of course, we cannot stop the body's instant reaction. "_

_"So I was saved again by Julia-san," Wolfram noted. _

_Shinou nodded impatiently. "Yes, now we must really go."_

_ How they were going to get there, Wolfram didn't know. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Nobody noticed it except for him as all of the others attention was fixated on Yuuri and Kouzou. He could feel warmth starting to fill the once cold body. The pale face of the blond prince was beginning to color. And then it hit him. The missing piece of this whole puzzle. The answer to the question he had been trying to solve endlessly.

_'Shinou… is in deep trouble once I get back to the temple,'_ Murata thought exasperatedly. However, another matter caught his attention and he put his plan for Shinou on hold for later.

The body he was holding began to stir. He waited as the eyes began to flicker and slowly scanned the surrounding he was in, until he met the gaze of the sage. Murata's eyes widened as black orbs met emerald ones. Wolfram didn't seem as surprised as he was.

"Yuuri!" he whispered urgently, getting up to his feet immediately. He wasn't yet strong enough to stand alone; luckily, the sage was there to support him. He heard gasps from behind him though he didn't paid any attention. It was vital he stop Yuuri now. He saw the young king raise Morgif, preparing to stab the Mana leader. He heard Yuuri speak coldly and cruelly as though he was a different person. There wasn't any moment to lose as he shouted at his liege, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"That voice!" Yuuri said disbelievingly. "_Wolfram_?!" He spun around, not daring himself to believe as it would only crush him. The person to whom that voice belongs to was gone after all. But he was there, standing with Murata. He looked at the others to see if they saw what he was seeing. Conrad was stunned. Gunter was crying nonstop. Even Gwendal was dumfounded. He blinked, trying to confirm if he was indeed seeing Wolfram or his mind was playing tricks on him in his desperation to see his beloved fiancé. But how did he survive?

"What do you think you're doing?" Wolfram asked him angrily, his eyes narrowing. He could barely control his anger. "As far as I remember, you don't give death as punishment to those who dared cross you. Exactly _when_ you did become this merciless? Last time I checked, you were so kind as to forgive anyone despite their betrayal to us."

"Things have changed, Wolf," Yuuri replied to him coolly. He strode towards him, a wide smile on his face.

Wolfram didn't return the gesture. The smile felt so unreal to him. That smile was not the smile Yuuri used to give. He maintained the scowl on his face as he tried to reason with the king. "Yuuri, don't kill him. He doesn't deserve it and deep in your heart, you can't bear to kill anyone. You're too kind, for all we know. Besides, I'm alive so what's the purpose in killing him?"

The gentleness seen in Yuuri's eyes at the sight of Wolfram was suddenly cold. "No. Wolf, you _almost_ died because of him. That reason alone warrants death. I'll _never_ forgive anyone who attempts to hurt you, much less those who already harmed you."

They were no longer a foot apart. Wolfram could see the hatred and anger in Yuuri's eyes. It seems convincing the king to change his mind was difficult. Wolfram leaned forward and pulled Yuuri in an embrace. Yuuri was surprised at Wolfram's action but didn't put up any resistance.

"Wolfram, what _are_ you doing?"

Wolfram only hugged him tighter and said softly, "It's okay, Yuuri. You don't have to act tough anymore. I'm sorry for making you worry. So please, stop acting this way and return to the Yuuri we know."

Yuuri felt helpless against Wolfram's hug. "You almost died. You almost left my side and it's all because of my foolishness," he said in a broken voice. "I felt so weak then, so useless. I wasn't able to save you. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused but I wanted to take revenge."

"Umm, guys," Murata interrupted them. "I hate to ruin the reunion but we should deal with Kouzou first, don't you think?"

Wolfram and Yuuri blushed as the blond quickly let go of the young king. Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter also joined them, looking very happy. Wolfram faced his brothers with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes to them.

"You were quite foolish," Gwendal told him sternly. His voice was the opposite of his face. No matter how he tried to hide it, Wolfram could see the happiness in his brother's eyes.

"Welcome back, Wolfram," Conrad greeted him warmly. He was so happy to see his little brother back.

Wolfram looked embarrassed and lowered his face.

"Wolfram, why did you stop Yuuri-heika from killing Kouzou?" Gunter asked him, glancing at the fallen leader.

"I think we should ask him directly," Murata suggested, already making his way to him.

"Right," Yuuri agreed. Together they followed Murata.

Kouzou merely watched the whole event without saying a word. He closed his eyes as Murata stopped in front of him as if to say he won't answer at all.

"Let see, how about telling us the_ truth_ now?"

"The truth?" Gwendal asked, surprised. "What truth are you speaking of, Geika?"

Murata turned to Wolfram. "von Bielefeld-kyo, you know right?"

"Yes, Shinou-heika told me."

"I thought as much," Murata said. He turned his attention back to Kouzou. "Now, would you rather have him tell us or you?"

"Wait," Yuuri interjected. "I don't understand. What is going on? Didn't he make this whole mess to take over Shin Makoku and rebuild his kingdom there?"

"I'm still confused myself so I was hoping he'd explain it to us," Murata told him, pointing at Kouzou. He already realized the Mana leader's purpose but what he doesn't understand is why Wolfram came back to them. There are still gaps in the story that need to be filled. "But no, that doesn't seem to be his real plan at all."

He looked at them for a minute, debating whether to tell or not. He wasn't sure he could trust them. But his kingdom's future lies in the hands of the Maoh. He decided to take the risk.

"It wasn't, just as you realize, Daikenja," Kouzou finally said.

"Will you tell us the story then?" Murata asked kindly. Just then, he felt a familiar energy around the place. He turned around to see who it was but there was nobody apart from them. Murata adjusted his glasses and said in a clear, irritated, loud voice, "And Shinou, you could stop hiding. I know you are already here."

With a pop, Shinou appeared in front of them with a grin on his face. "I didn't expect you'd find me so quickly. How did you know? I made sure I erased any traces of magical energy around."

"Stop messing around, Shinou," Murata barked at him.

"Why are you so cranky, my dear sage?" he said, toying with him. He leaned and whispered, "Shouldn't you be happy our plan is working?

"You know very well why," Murata answered crossly. "But we'll talk about this later."

"Very well," Shinou gave in. The sage was angry. Maybe this time, he went too far. Shinou casually went near Kouzou, ignoring the questioning look he got. "It's been four thousand years, hasn't it, Kouzou?"

"I never thought I'd see you again, Shinou-heika," Kouzou acknowledged. The atmosphere around Kouzou suddenly changed from hostile to friendly the moment he saw Shinou.

Yuuri nudge Wolfram and whispered, "How come Shinou-heika doesn't use any honorifics when addressing Kouzou?"

Wolfram gave him a shrug. He didn't know the reason why but he also found it weird. Taking from the tone of Shinou, it appears they were acquaintances, if not already friends.

"Shinou, you couldn't mean," Murata started slowly, casting a look from Shinou to Kouzou.

"That this person and _him_ were the same," Shinou finished for him. "Yes, they are one and the same."

Murata gave Shinou an evil look. "That said, I suggest we should continue this discussion inside Shinou's temple."

"But geika!" Gunter objected.

"Don't worry," Murata assured him. "He is not a threat to us anymore. Kouzou, I think with your powers, you could send us there in an instant."

"Of course," Kouzou answered him. "But something must be done about this." He indicated the restrictions placed upon him by Yuuri.

"Yuuri, please release him now," Murata requested.

Throwing an apprehensive look before setting him free, Yuuri released Kouzou from the bondage of his maryoku. "Are you sure about that, Murata?" he mouthed to the other double black.

Murata nodded. "Please take us there now."

Kouzou closed his eyes and the area began to change. Before they realized it, they were already at Shinou's temple. Kouzou fell onto his knees, only to be supported by Murata.

"It requires a great amount of energy to move between dimensions," Murata explained to the questioning eyes before him. "He already spent huge amounts of his power battling Yuuri and then to transport as here was just too much for him." He helped Kouzou move to a nearby wall where he sat down and leaned for support.

Yuuri was also starting to get dizzy. He tried to listen to what Murata was saying but the concentration was starting to fade away.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" Wolfram worriedly asked him, seeing his pale face. "Is something wrong?"

The king was about to say he alright when he fainted, collapsing in Wolfram's arms.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted frantically. All heads turned to them looking worried.

"Heiika!" Gunter shouted frantically.

"He's just fainted," Shinou told them, placing a hand on Yuuri's head. "He must be exhausted from using his maryoku before. I'm surprised he didn't faint earlier seeing how much he used."

"We'll have to continue this meeting later," Murata said, sitting on the floor. "Please bring Shibuya back to the castle so he can rest. I believe you are also exhausted."

Everyone nodded in agreement. There was no point continuing as the king was asleep. Besides, they were all really tired.

"Geika?" Ulrike called from the door, looking curiously at the room's occupants.

"Ah, Miko-san," he greeted her, a familiar look on his eyes.

Ulrike quickly understood what he meant. "The carriage is ready. I had already informed Cheri-sama about their return. Please excuse me then." She closed the door quietly but not before seeing the bewildered expressions on the others face.

"Geika, what about him?" Gwendal asked, referring to Kouzou. He still didn't trust the man.

"He'll stay here for the time being. There's nothing you should worry about."

"Then, geika, heika, we'll be going too," Conrad said, bowing to Murata and then to Shinou. He and Gwendal carried the sleeping body of Yuuri while Gunter and Wolfram followed.

Another knock came a few moments after Conrad and the rest left. One of the shrine maidens came in.

"Geika, the room is prepared as you instructed us," she told him.

"Ah, thanks," Murata thank her. "Could you please show him the way? Shinou and I still have _something _to discuss."

"Of course, geika," the maiden told him. She beckoned Kouzou to follow her and they left.

The moment the door closed, Murata faced Shinou with a rather angry expression.

"Now, will you explain to me _what_ happened?" he said calmly although his face betrays his voice.

Shinou looked at him innocently. "There is nothing to explain, is there? They're both alive; shouldn't you be happy about it?"

"One of them almost died," he reminded him. "Shinou, I don't have time to play your games. I had enough of it as it is. Either you explain it to me or else…"

"Or else what?" Shinou threw back at him, enjoying teasing the sage.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Murata threatened.

Shinou saw Murata wasn't kidding this time. Maybe he had really gone too far, but it was for the sake of the plan. If it wasn't for that, he'd tell him. "I didn't really lie to you, you know."

"Really, please tell me about it," he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

"You don't really believe me."

Murata didn't buy his act. "If you have time to act like a child, it would be better to use that time and tell me the real truth."

"All right," Shinou grumbled. "But let's go to the balcony first, and then I'd explain.

Shinou began to walk towards the door followed by an irritated Murata. When they reached the balcony, they realized the sun was about to set.

"Explain," Murata ordered him.

"I didn't tell you because we are closely following a future to save them both. The less people know, the higher the chance that future would occur."

"That future _is_?"

"What you saw earlier. That is all."

"What about von Bielefeld-kyo? Why didn't he die?"

"Do you know why Yuuri slapped Wolfram? Did you know why it even occurred in the first place?"

"No, wasn't it your doing?"

"A small part may be attributed to me but on the whole, it wasn't me."

"Then who?" Murata asked, wondering where this conversation is going.

"Fate."

"Shinou," Murata warned him.

"Those two are bonded by fate. That's why Wolfram didn't die. Those who are bonded by fate can't be separated by any other means. Only fate can."

"So when Yuuri proposed back then it _wasn't_ an accident," Murata said, finally believing the blond.

"Yes," Shinou agreed. "They are meant to be together. Yuuri complements Wolfram just as Wolfram balances Yuuri. In Earth terms, they are soul mates. The proposal was meant to bring them together, because a person will only be truly happy if he's with his soul mate. Haven't you wondered why Yuuri never had a girlfriend before or why Wolfram came to accept Yuuri as his fiancé considering his pride as a mazoku and his upbringing?"

"I did," Murata admitted, pondering what the blond said. "But I didn't find the answer."

"That's because Yuuri is waiting for him, for them to meet. Yuuri might have said before he likes girls but have you actually seen him take any serious interest?"

"You've got a point."

"I always have," he said smugly.

Murata scowled at him.

"Anyway, as for Wolfram, his acceptance of the whole engagement was too fast. The reason for that is because his heart knew that Yuuri is the one he should be with. If it was any other person, I'm sure he'd never accept it. He was head over heels for Yuuri."

"But you still didn't answer my question," Murata reminded him. "Why did von Bielefeld die instead of Shibuya and how did he survive? I felt his life force disappearing."

"Wolfram was controlled by Kouzou so someone must free him from that, which was done by Julia. However, to have Julia talk to Wolfram some sort of medium must be used, thus the necklace. Since the necklace was already on Wolfram, it would be easier to heal him rather than Yuuri. His life force did vanish for a moment. But due to Yuuri's powerful maryoku, you didn't notice when it was coming back. Plus you were distracted by everything that was happening. Also, if Yuuri died in the hands of Wolfram, what do you think would happen?"

"Even if you managed to save Yuuri and end this whole event, Wolfram would never forgive himself for almost killing Yuuri. He would continue to blame himself and in the process create a gap between them."

"Precisely." Shinou noticed that all of Murata's anger had now vanished and smiled at the thought.

"Bonded by fate, huh? Who would've thought?"

"Well, what did you expect?" Shinou challenged him. "Yuuri is the Maoh I chose and Wolfram is my descendant.

"Narcissist," Murata muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Murata denied and quickly brought a new topic up. "Now their future has become much more interesting."

"I agree. Their future was already interesting without us knowing it."

An awkward silence came between them. Both just stared at the coming sunset.

"Shinou, I'm still mad at you, you know," Murata told him, sparing him a glance.

But the blond king knew it was just a bluff. The sage will never stay mad at him. As the sun started to set, Shinou realized that this whole event is about to come to an end too.

* * *

Beta-ed by : Raelyn33

Well, there you have. Wolfram is very much alive. ^^ I did say this is a Yuuram fic right? Anyway, guess everyone pretty much figured it out. Although I did debated whether to let him live or not. Evil? lol. ^^

Bonded by fate. It's something that convinced me that Yuuri and Wolfram are indeed meant for each other. It came from the drama cd. Anyone whose interested to read the translation my check it out on Melodyz07's profile. Also thanks melody for posting it! ^^

So moving on. There will probably some delays for the next chapters owing to my hectic sched. As usual, I'll still try my best to update fast. Hope you liked this chapter and drop a review! They cheer me up on stressfull and sad days. hahaha. PLease, also read **"Spring Waltz"**.

Till next time! ^^


	21. Chapter 21

A New Tomorrow

* * *

When Yuuri woke up he was surprised to see himself back in his room. He was just having a strange dream which, for some reasons he could not recall. But it was a dream that involved the Maou and Shinou. He slowly sat on his bed, lost in his thoughts. He was still feeling weak but he was starting to feel stronger.

"Yuuri!" said a voiced that he was sure belonged to Wolfram.

Sure enough, there was Wolfram sitting by his bedside. It looked as if the blond prince spent his night sleeping there. He was so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed him.

"Wolfram, I-"

He was never able to finish what he wanted to say as he suddenly found himself being hugged tight by his fiancé.

"I was so worried, you wimp!" Wolfram cried, hugging him even more tightly. "You didn't wake up for so many days I thought something might have happened to you!"

"Uhm, Wolf, I can't breathe," Yuuri managed to choke out.

"Oh!" the blond prince exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. He quickly released Yuuri from his grasp as he watched the king catch his breath.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram turned his back away from him. He almost lost Wolfram due to his foolishness. But he was given a second chance and he did not intend to waste it. His engagement with Wolfram will no longer be a one sided relationship.

"I'm sorry, Wolf," Yuuri said, hugging him from behind.

Wolfram did not try to escape nor did he try to turn around. He did not know what could happen if he did.

"What are you saying, you wimp?" replied. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You are the king."

"But, what I did-"

"Forget it," Wolfram said. "It was done and over. I'm safe and so are you."

"Wolf, let me say it," Yuuri insisted. "I'm sorry for hurting you. For shunting you off all this time. I am sorry you almost died. I was stupid."

"You really are a wimp," Wolfram said thickly, his voice threatening to shake. "For a start, kings do not apologize. And if they do, they do not apologize in this weakly manner."

Yuuri laughed. "Maybe I really am a wimp, but I am your wimp."

"Stupid," Wolfram retorted. "Of course you are. You were mine from the start."

"I know. I know," Yuuri said, defeated.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said, this time seriously. "Even if you hurt me, I'll never leave your side. I'll always be with you. That is how much I love you. I'll always return to you no matter what. I promise you that."

Yuuri took hold of Wolfram's hand and held it close to his cheeks and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Wolfram," Yuuri whispered.

Wolfram's heart started to race. Yuuri had never done anything like this before. "Wimp," was all he managed to say.

For Yuuri, it was enough. He smiled slightly. He felt at peace with his heart. Now, the path he needs to take is clear, with Wolfram by his side. "Wolfram, I …"

"What, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

_"It's now or never," _Yuuri thought, bracing himself_. "Damn. Why do I have to get nervous now, off all time?"_

"You know, Yuuri, you could tell me anything," Wolfram pressed on.

"I want you to know that I-" he didn't had the chance to finish it as he was interrupted by a loud cry.

They were both startled by the too familiar voice that cried out as the door flung open and a lavender haired man ran towards him. Yuuri heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he thought was another tight hug. For a moment, he wondered why nothing happened. He opened an eye and saw Wolfram blocking Gunter from coming near him. Wolfram never changes.

"How are you, heika?" Conrad said, leaning near the doorway with a serene smile in face.

"Better, Conrad," Yuuri answered. "And for the last time, it's 'Yuuri' to you."

"Heiika," Gunter started again, with tears in his eyes. "I am relieved you have awakened by now. Oh, the horror I endured upon the thought of not seeing you grace us with your radiance anymore. That's why, when I heard that you have awakened, I hurried myself to your chambers. Nothing could have prevented me from coming to your side."

_"Typical of Gunter," _Yuuri thought, though appreciated it all the same. "How many days have I been out anyway?"

"You slept for a whole week, Shibuya," this time it was Murata who answered, appearing by the doorway.

"A week!" Yuuri exclaimed. He already knew he had been passed out for quite some time but never did he think it would be quite that long. No wonder they became hysterical when he woke up.

"And because, you were out of commission for quite a while, we have some pressing problems that need immediate solutions," Murata continued. All eyes were on him now.

Yuuri groaned. Here he thought everything was all right. "What is it?"

"You see, the rest of the Mana Clan are still stuck in limbo," the sage started to explain. "The time spell that was placed on their land is starting to fall apart. If this keeps up, the spell will break up and eventually will send those who are living there to different times and places. The worst part of it is that the journey through time will kill most of the clan members."

"Where does Yuuri fit in?" Wolfram asked.

"Maoh-heika, as he is the most powerful demon lord comparable even to the great Shinou-heika, will use his maryoku along with Kouzou to transport their kingdom back here," supplied Gunter.

"Gwendal-kyo has started to prepare everything that is needed for their arrival," Murata said added. "Don't worry Shibuya, everything will be a piece of cake."

"That's what you always say," Yuuri muttered.

"From what was reported, all the preparations will be complete tomorrow afternoon and the transfer from limbo must be done as soon as possible. There is no telling when the time spell will collapse. So Shibuya, we must absolutely do it tomorrow so rest to regain your lost maryoku. I'll explain everything you need to do when we are there."

"Okay, I understand," Yuuri agreed. He trusts Murata. If all went well, tomorrow will be the start of the ending.

"Well then heika, will leave you now," both Gunter and Conrad said. Murata also left the room but not before saying, "I can't leave the temple for long. Shinou needs to be baby-sat."

Yuuri laughed. Now it was only him and Wolfram again in his room. He started to feel a little anxious. But he was sure it had nothing to do with the events for tomorrow. They were silent for quite a while, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Say, Yuuri, do you want to go to the gardens?" Wolfram asked, breaking the silence. "Mother is tending some new flowers. I'd like to show them to you. Besides, lying in bed all day will only give you bedsores and you haven't eaten anything yet."

"Sure, I'll go change first."

Both of them went down for breakfast together. Most of the palace workers were delighted to see their young king back in shape again. Cheri-sama even squealed at the sight of him. Anissina asked if he could try out her new inventions to which Yuuri politely declined. It was a nice feeling, talking and laughing with everybody again. They also visited Ao, who immediately perked up as soon as Yuuri entered.

"Yuuri, come on." Wolfram urged. He grabbed Yuuri by the hand and led him to the gardens where Cheri-sama would usually plant her new flowers.

There was nothing unusual, Yuuri noted. It was still filled Cheri-sama's favorite flowers along with "Beautiful Wolfram" and "Filled with Yuri's Naivete," flowers which were named after them.

"In here, look," Wolfram pointed out.

Yuuri peered where Wolfram was pointing and drew a sharp breath. Between the flowers that were named after them, another one was indeed blossomed. It was white in color but with a slight tinge of pink. It somehow resembled a rose but it was emitting a wonderful fragrance. It was beautiful.

"I found them last week," Wolfram told him "They were only starting to grow back then. Mother has been tending them."

Yuuri could not tear his eyes away. "What did she name them?"

"Well, she said that since I was the one who found them, then I should name them as well. But I couldn't think of anything so I thought of waiting for you and name them together."

"Sure, let's think of something that will be fitting," Yuuri said.

"Heika!" Gisela said, as she came to their view. "What are you doing? You need to rest! You just recovered."

Wolfram gave Yuuri the look which said "There is no point in arguing so we might as well get back".

"Sorry, Gisela," the king said, apologetically. "I'll go back right now." Yuuri took Wolfram by the hand and went back to his room.

They spent most of their time being visited by Yuuri's friends that he never got the chance to tell what he wanted to say. By evening, Gisela insisted that Wolfram needed to get some proper sleep and ordered him to go to his room despite the two's protest. Ultimately, Gisela won.

Yuuri drew the sheets closer to him, wondering how the tomorrow will turn out. He thought of the flower Wolfram showed him, wondering what name would suit it best. Slowly, he fell asleep and began to dream again.

* * *

Hello everyone! Finally, the long awaited chapter is here beta-ed by the one and only Raelyn. For the delay, I'm really sorry *puppy dog eyes*. I have been very busy this past few years. Then, my computer got reformatted so all the stuff I already wrote simply vanished. Well, moving on. I hope this makes up for the time I had not updated.

To everyone who kept on reading and supporting this fic. I can't expressed my gratitude to you guys. This was my first fic and to think it got this far. The end is very near. So please continue reading it till then. I will definitely finish it.

Please drop a review! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Back in Time

* * *

"Hurry!" a voice shouted. "The final preparations must be finished before the sun rises."

There was Gunter, rushing the maids, with a harassed look on his face. Beside him was his adoptive daughter, Gisela, looking amused at the state of her father. Then again, today was an important day after all. It will be a historical event that will be passed down for generations. Everything should be perfect. Mistakes were not an option.

"Kaka, where should I put these flowers?" one of the maids asked, carrying a bunch of Filled With Yuuri's Naivete.

Gunter, turned around and inspected them meticulously for any dried out flower. "These will go in the throne room," he instructed her.

"Father," Gisela said, a little anxiously "Don't you think the throne room is already cramped with flowers?"

"Nonsense!" Gunter said, unnerved. "We should not spare any expenses for today is the most important day in all of Shin Makoku. It should be a ceremony like never seen before, befitting the status and glory of our great Maoh, Yuuri-heika! This is a once in a lifetime event."

Gisela sighed and did not argue with her father anymore as he continued to babble on catching words like 'just enough' and 'perfect'. When you saw Gunter with flame and passion in his eyes, it would be best to just keep quiet. He even beat Yuuri-heika's argument of a simple wedding when they first announced their plans to get married. But she still has to make sure her father did not over do things, as he was well-known for.

Excusing herself, she went on to inspect the rest of the castle. Every nook was cleaned and decorated, the suits of armor polished to the point of shining. (did they seem to be or were they? I took out "seemed to be" cause polished metal does shine and it flows better IMO.)There was also not a single place not decorated with Wolfram's and Yuuri's flowers. The whole castle carried a flowery scent. Everything was close to perfect, and now, the only thing missing was the couple themselves.

Finally, after everything that they had been through, they were on their way to the happy ending they deserve. She smiled at the thought of them marrying in just a few hours. (Putting things in terms of "now" "yesterday" and "tomorrow" is much easier if the story is in First Person POV. I don't think it's actually incorrect in the way you used it, but it could be confusing if you're planning to switch character POVs in the chapter.)

"May Shinou bless the two of you and your marriage as long as both of you shall live", she prayed silently.

Meanwhile, the couple in question was still sound asleep in their bed cuddled in each other's arm. A few days previously, Gunter turned down all of Yuuri's and Wolfram's effort to help in preparing the wedding, insisting to let him and the others handle it all. A soft knock was heard at the door, prompting Yuuri to wake up.

"Come in," he answered lazily, getting out of bed.

Conrad came in with a huge smile on his face and looked fondly at his soon to be brother-in-law.

"I just wanted to be the first one to congratulate you and my baby brother on your wedding day, Heika."

Yuuri smiled. It was typical of Conrad to do something like. "Thank you, Conrad, and please, it's "Yuuri" to you."

"I know I don't have to say this but all the same, please take care of my Wolfram."

"Conrad?" said Wolfram, rubbing his eyes to shake of his sleepiness. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

"He just came to congratulate us," answered Yuuri, helping the blond on his feet. The prince was never a morning person after all, unless duty calls for it. That is why they scheduled the wedding ceremonies in the afternoon, just before the sun sets.

"Is that so? Thank you, Little Big Brother." Wolfram gave him a soft smile and, along with the rays of sunlight entering their bedroom, made him look like an angel.

"Yuuri, Wolfram, hold each other hands for a while." The two did as Conrad told them.

Conrad placed his hand above theirs and blessed them. "May the first king, Shinou-heika, blessed the two of you and you future descendants. May he protect the bond that the two of you have. May he never cease to watch over as you start your journey as a married couple. May he give you the happiness you deserve."

A shining light began to envelop their hands and for a moment they felt a warm sensation. The two looked up at Conrad for an explanation.

Conrad smiled and said, "It means that the First king heard my prayer and will grant his blessings. It was customary in the old days and became a tradition. (Wouldn't Wolfram have known about this tradition?) Well, that's that. I'll see you two later then."

"I hope everything goes smoothly," Wolfram said, sitting at the foot of their bed with Yuuri following suit.

"Hmm, what could have gone wrong?" Yuuri replied, leaning at Wolfram's shoulder. "With them doing all the preparations I wouldn't be shocked to see a fifteen tier wedding cake or something."

"The people you put in charge have a knack for doing lavish stuff," Wolfram said with a laugh. "But it's only right since it is the demon king's wedding."

"No, it's only right since the most sought after prince is finally marrying the demon king. I can't wait for the ceremony to be over. At least that'll stop your suitors from thinking they still have a chance!"

It was true. Even after announcing their engagement and marriage, it didn't stop Wolfram's admirers from hoping to get his hand for marriage which irritated Yuuri to no end. He wasn't being possessive or anything, but Wolfram has a fiancé already.

"It's your fault for being a wimp. They thought and hoped you were just kidding around."

Yuuri was irritated at the memory. "What kind of a person would use a wedding as a joke?" the black haired king said, ranted.

"Calm down, Yuu," his fiancé said soothingly, caressing his hair. "I am and will always be yours."

"I know that. But it's still quite annoying thinking others dream of having you."

Wolfram actually had to stifle a laugh at this. His soon-to-be husband, acting like a jealous lover was quite a rare scene to see, something he never thought of happening ever since they were engaged. But his attitude changed after all the events they have been through: Yuuri's amnesia, his near death experience, the Mana clan involvement and most of all, Yuuri's proposal. Even after being "officially" engaged for six months, it still feels like it happened only yesterday. He could recall everything that happened that day quite clearly.

"You've gone silent," Yuuri observed. "Is there anything on your mind?"

"I just remembered the day you proposed to me."

* * *

It happened after a day he showed the new flower he discovered. They were in the temple of Shinou, preparing to pull back from limbo the rest of the Mana clan. Ulrike and the rest of the shrine maidens were already in their places by the time they arrived. They would serve as the guide for the Demon king.

"Ah, Shibuya, in here," Murata said, pointing to where Yuuri should stand. "Now, I'm going to explain how we are going to do it so listen carefully."

Wolfram and his brothers stepped back since they were only there to observe. As the sage started explaining, the first king appeared by his side.

"Shinou-heika!" the maidens said in unison.

"I'll be helping around since Yuuri is still having trouble controlling his enormous maryoku," he said lightly.

Murata ignored him and continued, "It's just the same as when we're travelling between Earth and this world. However, this time instead of passing through the portal, we're going to explore inside the portal to find them. Once we do, it's just a matter of materializing an exit point in this world using Shibuya's maryoku to bring them along. Sounds simple right?"

While it might have sounded fairly easy, Yuuri knew that it was far from it. Knowing Murata, it would be a complex mission. He sighed, wishing everything to be over so he could begin his plan.

"Now, let's get started everyone." Murata stood next to Yuuri. "When Shinou opens the portal, use your maryoku to find the Mana Clan and direct the both of us there."

At Shinou's signal the portal was opened and both of them jumped in. It was a whirlpool of mess inside. Images kept on flashing like a movie on a fast-forward mode.

"Try to concentrate for any signs of life," Murata told him.

Yuuri did as he was told and began to focus. It was very difficult to do so mainly because inside, he could feel different emotions coming from different timeline and places. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack in a barn.

"Recall the feeling when you first met Kozou and the energy he was emitting."

The king tried once more and after a while, felt what he was looking for. "I can sense them but I can't tell exactly where they are."

"It doesn't matter. Just follow where it is coming from and you'll feel it getting stronger."

As they tried to follow the energy, a single, enormous island came into view. A sphere of magical energy was covering the entire island. On a closer look, there were cracks present into the sphere.

Yuuri knew this was the magical spell cast on the island by the mages. However, as time passes by the power of the spell wavers and soon will disappear altogether. They just arrived at the nick of time. "What should we do now?"

"Concentrate all of your maryoku into transferring the entire island back into Shin Makoku. Envision a place that is wide and uninhabited."

Calling up every bit of maryoku inside his body, Yuuri began the process of transport. But try as he might, he couldn't move the island back into Shin Makoku.

"Damn. It's not enough!" Murata shouted. "At this rate, the spell will collapse and will kill everyone there!

The number of people living on the island with their magical energy along with the sheer size of the island was much too great for Yuuri alone.

_"Let me help you,"_ an all familiar voice inside him said. It was the voice of the Maou.

_"How are you going to help me?"_ Yuuri asked his other half.

_"By giving you my maryoku. It is time for us to become one."_

_"Why now? Of all times, why choose this time?"_

_"Because back then, you are oblivious to your true feelings, to your true self, to me. That's why if we were to be one our personality would clash and one will eventually disappear forever. And since I was the one who was stronger magically and emotionally, your personality would lose. The Original king and I decided to wait until you and you powers matured."_

_"Then, thank you for watching over and guiding me."_

As he said that, he felt a powerful energy building up inside of him. Memories, feelings, emotions were flooding inside his consciousness. He knew this were his other half's. It was both a painful and pleasant experience at the same time. Then, what seemed like an eternity came to an end. For the first time in his life, he felt complete, like a puzzle put together. He could see things in a different light.

"Is it over?" Murata asked him.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Yuuri asked in return.

"Yes, the Maou told us this would be the perfect time for the both of you to unite."

"You have a lot of explaining to do once all of this is over," Yuuri said, turning his attention back to the island.

This time, the king felt transporting the island seemed like an easy task. With the Maou's power combined with his own, he summoned the whole island and transported it back to Shin Makoku.

"Good job, Shibuya," the Sage congratulated him. "We should go back to Shin Makoku too."

They got back with no trouble with Gunter reporting that the transport was a success and that Gwendal was already taking care of the needed preparations.

"Yuuri-heika," Kouzou said, bowing. "Thank you for helping me and my clan."

Yuuri smiled and said, "It was nothing. I'm glad they made it here okay."

"The Mana clan will forever be indebted to you and offer their alliance and loyalty." With that, Kozou vanished.

"He must've gone to see how the rest of his clan is doing."

"Yuuri!" the blond shouted, going to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey Wolf, I'm back."

Taking his fiancé's hand, Wolfram led him out of the shrine. "Come on, let's get you back to the castle. I'm sure you're tired considering the amount of maryoku you used."

"Actually, I feel great, Wolf. I don't feel like lying down anymore so let's just go to the garden."

"Are you sure?" the blond prince said anxiously.

"Yeah, like you said before it would be better to get some sunshine and fresh air instead of being confined inside a bedroom. Besides, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back once again. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and supported this story. I'm truly grateful to you all. I may not be able to reply to each and everyone but I do read every reviews and messages you sent.

Anyway, many of you are wondering what the heck happened here. I skipped in time and everything that happened will be retold. TiMH will end in the next two or three chapter (with the epilogue). So please, keep on reading for the ending. Merry Christmas!

Beta ed by Raelyn-san

Next chapter: **The Proposal**. How Yuuri and Wolfram got truly engaged and the new flower will be named! Guess what it will be!


	23. Chapter 23

Please take note that this happens as a flashback.

* * *

**The Proposal**

* * *

"_What is it that he wants to tell me? Am I missing something here?_"

The question kept running inside Wolfram's head ever since Yuuri told him that they should talk. As far as he knew, there wasn't anything that the black haired king should tell him. And because of that, he felt uneasy and worried. What if Yuuri changed his mind? What if Yuuri was just kidding him? A thousand questions then flooded him making him worried even more.

The blond prince was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he did not notice the other boy looking as worried as him. Both boys were so lost in thought that they did not even notice their arrival. Wolfram assisted Yuuri as they walked towards a secluded area, covered by trees and surrounded by different flowers. It was the same place where Wolfram showed his newly discovered flower.  
A soft breeze was blowing and it creates a sense of peace. Blood Pledge Castle's garden is very famous for having unique flowers tended by the previous Maoh. On a clear, sunny day, it would be a perfect spot for an afternoon tea or too simply laze around and read a book.

The two sat down beneath the shades, leaning against a tree. It was not until Wolfram cleared his throat that Yuuri decided to break the silence.

"Hey Wolf, have you decided what will be the new flower's name?" Yuuri asked, trying to start a conversation. He could feel his heart racing and if only Wolfram would come closer, could actually hear his heartbeat. That's how nervous he was. He would very much like to say what he has been trying to say but he didn't know where to start. Of course, to Wolfram, there isn't anything to say anymore. However, even if they are already engaged, to Yuuri, it won't feel right if he didn't propose again, this time knowing exactly what he is doing.

"I've been thinking a couple of ones for the past few days."

"Like what?"

Wolfram started to mumble some incomprehensive words under his breath that Yuuri had a hard time understanding it.

"Uh, Wolf? Could repeat it again? I didn't quite catch it."

"I don't know. Maybe 'The Witness of true love' or 'Yuuri & Wofram's love' or 'The True Love's' Flower?'"

Yuuri was slightly surprised by Wolfram's choice of name. Naturally, he became curious. "Why those?"

"I don't know," Wolfram mumbled. "It's just when I found it, we were starting to get along much more than before."

"What do you mean?"

"It was around the time you said you had feelings for me. That was the time I discovered this flower. I just didn't have the time to tell you."

"You mean you've been tending this flower ever since then?"

"Yes. I didn't want anybody else to know it before you so I took it upon myself to tend it. It's not hard. It sometimes helps when I need to be distracted or when I wanted to reflect."

"You've done a great job. They've grown beautifully."

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked them. What about the names I told you?"

"Well, I don't mind the names," the king said thoughtfully. "But they seem to be a mouthful to say. Almost every flower's name here is quite long. How about we shorten it instead? For a change?"

"How about "Eternal Love'?"

"Too cheesy."

Wolfram scowled. "At least I'm thinking here."

"Sorry, sorry," Yuuri said, trying to appease the prince. "I have an idea. What do you think if we name it to 'YuuRam' instead?"

"YuuRam?"

"Yes, as in Yuuri and Wolfram or 'YuuRam' for short. Of course, if you don't like it we can think of other names."

Wolfram smiled, "No, I think it's perfect."

The young king tried his best to hide his blush to no avail. Well, at least no one's going to tease him about it except Wolfram. He decided to worry about it later as he had more pressing matters at hand. 'How-to-propose-to-a-blond-prince-without-making-a fool-out-himself' for starters.

"Yuuri is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet." Wolfram's worried voice said.

"Ah, what the heck," Yuuri said, annoyed. And without even thinking about it he knelt onto his knee and took the prince's hand, "Wolfram von Bielefeld, would you marry me?"

Of all the thoughts that came into his mind, Wolfram hasn't even thought about this one. Hell, who would've thought of it anyway? They were already engaged, for Shinou's sake!

"You're kidding me," was Wolfram's answer.

"No, I want to marry you."

"Okay, repeat that again more slowly."

Yuuri tried not to sigh and did as he was told. "Will you marry me, Wolf?"

"YOU WIMP!" exploded Wolfram, his face flushing with anger. "Did you know how worried I was since you said you needed to talk to me? There I was, worrying myself to death on what it could be and it turns out to be a proposal? Why even propose when we're already engaged to begin with? Ugh!"

"Because it didn't felt right until I did this," Yuuri said with all seriousness.

Wolfram, surprised with Yuuri's answer, stopped his ranting. "Why?"

"When we first got engaged, it was because I wasn't familiar with this world's customs. It was, for me, accidental. That's why I wanted to propose when I know where my actions would lead. This time, we will be engaged not because of some unexpected traditions but because we both want to."

"Hmp!" Wolfram pouted. "What a wimp!"

Yuuri laughed. "Guess I can't help being a wimp."

"But you're _my wimp_," Wolfram said softly as he puts his arms around Yuuri's waist. "So that's okay."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then?" Yuuri whispered in his prince's ear.

"It'll always be yes, Yuuri. That'll never change, even after a lifetime."

Yuuri took out a velvet box and opened it. "I know it's not a tradition here, but in Earth, it's customary to give a ring after proposing." He took out the ring, a simple silver one with two gold lines at the middle intertwining with each other, and put it on Wolfram's left ring finger.

"It's beautiful," Wolfram said quietly, admiring the ring. It was Yuuri's first gift to him and it cheered him up that it was something special.

"The gold rings signify our lives, brought together by fate, forever together."

"You really put a thought into it, didn't you?" the prince teased. "Who would've thought that the demon king has a romantic side to him?"

"Well, that would've shocked the humans, no doubt," Yuuri joked. "I did try my best not to be though. But it's hard not to be when you're proposing to a certain mazoku prince. I imagined you'd fry me if I proposed without any effort."

"Glad you thought of that," Wolfram grinned evilly, giving Yuuri a shiver. "I would've done exactly what you said and probably more."

Yuuri gulped and forced a laugh. His fiancé could be scary sometimes, if not all the time. With the two of them leaning against the tree, he pulled Wolfram closer.

"I love you, Wolfram. Thank you for putting up with me all this time."

"I love you too, Wimp."

"Now, all we need to think about is when are we going to get married. I'm sure everyone's waiting for it."

Wolfram snuggled closely to Yuuri. "I don't mind getting married tomorrow. All we need to do is visit Shinou's Temple and all is well."

"As much as I would like that, we can't. Mom and Cheri-sama would never let it die if we deprived them of the right to prepare our wedding. Besides, Gunter would never allow the king and his consort to get married that way."

"Meddlesome people," Wolfram muttered.

"You can't blame them though."

"I know. So, how are we going to tell them of the big news?"

Yuuri looked thoughtful. "Let's break the news over dinner. The sooner we tell them, the closer we have the wedding at hand."

"There won't be a wedding happening anytime soon," Wolfram said darkly. "I'd bet my life it'll be at least months before they could actually finalize anything."

"I'd rather not think about it," Yuuri said. "Anyway, come on, let's go back inside. It's getting chilly here."

Like they planned, the young couple broke over the news of their plans to get married at dinner time and braced themselves. A stunned silence met their announcement, followed by a loud squeal from Cheri-sama and a suffocating hug to the two of them.

"Mother, can't breathe," Wolfram choked out.

"Oh!" Cheri exclaimed, releasing her hold on them. "I'm so sorry Wolfie! It's just I can't believe it. You and Yuuri-heika… I'm just so overjoyed! I never thought I'd get to see my dear Wolfie settling down. We must plan the wedding soon! Heika, does your mother know? I must say, I'm looking forward on meeting her soon. There's just so many things to plan!"

Cheri kept on rambling until she calmed down and the others took the opportunity to straighten some things out. Gwendal, being the overprotective big brother, was the first to throw away the question.

"When?"

"Today, while we were in the gardens," answered Yuuri.

"Heika, I know this might be rude but, do you truly want to marry my little brother?"

"Yes, this time I'm sure of it. My answer will never change."

"Then I leave him to your hands."

Gunter did not ask anything but merely looked at his king with teary eyes. "Heikaaaa."

Yuuri tried to comfort his advisor. "Please don't make that face, Gunter. It makes me feel bad."

"But you're getting married. The light of my life, shining so brilliantly, is about to be taken away from me."

"Well, it's not like I'm going in some faraway place."

While Gisela tried to comfort his father, Conrad took the chance to talk to them privately and smiled warmly. Finally, they would get the happiness they deserve.

For the first time, he addressed Yuuri by the name he had given him. "Yuuri, Wolfram, take care of each other. You know how I love you both."

"Thank you, Conrad."

"I know, Little Big Brother. Thank you for the support."

Gwendal cleared his throat. "A formal announcement must be made throughout the kingdom as well as to your family on Earth. The Maoh of Earth must also be informed."

"Wolfram and I are planning to visit Earth tomorrow to tell them. I'll announce our marriage when we return. Gunter, I'll leave the preparations to you."

"Of course, Heika," Gunter said with a bow.

The following day, Yuuri and Wolfram made their trip back to Earth. His mother was, as usual, waiting for him.

"Yuu-chan! Wolf-chan!" she cried, very much like Cheri-sama's. She immediately launched herself towards them only held at the last moment by Shori.

"Thanks, Shori," Yuuri said gratefully. He helped Wolfram get out of the tub and offered him a towel to dry himself.

"You two better change quickly or you'll catch a cold," Shori told them.

Excusing themselves for a while, the two went to Yuuri's room. Throwing Wolfram a few clothes to change to, he himself started to change. As soon as they were done, Miko knocked on the door.

"Yuu-chan, Wolf-chan, dinner's ready," she called out to them.

"We're coming!"

By the time they reached the dining room, all the members of the Shibuya Family had already taken their seats. Yuuri took the seat in front of his mother while Wolfram sat next to him.

"Hey, Wolfram, I noticed you're wearing a ring," Shori informed him.

"Really?" Miko said. "Let me see! But then, why are you wearing one? Could it be another noble proposed to you?" She looked crestfallen as she said those words.

"Ah, Mama, it's not that."

"Wolfram and I are getting married," Yuuri said plainly.

"You're WHAT?" his older brother shouted, looking at the two of them with utter disbelief.

"We're getting married," the king repeated, this time more slowly.

"That's wonderful!" Miko said, clapping her hands together. "Isn't it, dear?"

"Yes," Shoma agreed. "What a wonderful news indeed."

"But dad!" Shori objected. "Don't you think it's a bit early for them to get married? They're barely teen agers!"

"Now, now, Shori," their mom said soothingly. "They're not kids so I'm pretty sure they know what they are doing. Besides, they're going to get married in the end, so why not do it now? I don't want to be a wrinkly old woman by the time they decided to get married you know!"

Shori looked from his mother to his father for some support, which unfortunately, did not come. He was then forced to accept that his little brother is really going to get married. Throughout dinner, Shori continuously let out a sigh, something that Yuuri and Wolfram ignored. Miko asked Wolfram to show them his engagement ring, to which she gave another squeal of delight. Yuuri just smiled at how happy his mother was.

"Will Shori be okay?" Wolfram asked as they get on the bed. They decided to stay in for the night to spend more time with Yuuri's family.

"Don't worry about it_, Honey-chan_," Yuuri told him. "He'll get over it."

"If you say so," Wolfram said and then realized what Yuuri called him. "Hey, did you just call me by my mother's pet name?"

"Honey is a term of endearment here," Yuuri told him. "I'll be calling you that from now on so you'd better get used to it. Now go to sleep. We still have to wake up early tomorrow and you're not exactly a morning person."

"Wimp," Wolfram shot back at him but nonetheless closed his eyes as Yuuri took him in an embrace, humming a lullaby as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

In Shinou's Temple, The First king and the Great Sage were watching the couple's progress through the crystal ball.

Shinou, with a smug look in his face, said, "It took them a long time to get together."

"And I suppos you think it was all thanks to you," The great sage muttered dryly.

"Not really, it was bound to happen. I just made it sooner than it was supposed to be."

Murata resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you say so. There's no point arguing with you anyway. And please, stop looking at their future."

"Why?" Shinou asked. "If you'd rather me to look into _our _future, I won't object.

"It's not right," Murata answered back without commenting on Shinou's last statement. "Leave fate to do its work without any interference, especially from you."

"Spoil sport," the first king sulked.

"Really," Murata sighed deeply. "You never change. One would expect you to be mature. After all, you've been around for four thousand years."

"I am mature," Shinou objected while adding, "When the situation calls for it, of course. But when I'm with you, my Sage, I can't help but to be playful."

Murata, in response, raised an eyebrow before he left, slamming the door behind him.

"I must have hit a nerve there," Shinou commented.

* * *

That ends chapter 23! Hooray! Before anything else, Happy Valentines guys! :D Next month, it'll be exactly 3 years since I started this story. And I never thought I'd make it this far! I owe it all to you. It always cheers me up whenever I get a notification that some added this story on their favorite or alert list. Thank you for reading this story up until now.

I tried to add a little bit of humor on this chapter. Well, I don't know if I did well or not. What do you think? It's not exactly my strong point but I though that would add color to it. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. I smell a wedding coming soon! So, keep reading and leave a review! Till the next chapter!

Beta-ed by Raelyn-san.


	24. Chapter 24

Back to the present

* * *

**The Truth in My Heart**

* * *

Wolfram stood at the center of his mother's bedroom, taking the time to check himself in the mirror. His mother, who had dressed him up, had done a wonderful job. His golden hair was perfectly in place. There was not a single wrinkle in his clothing. It was made in the same design as Yuuri's although his carried the blue color since he was not yet officially part of the royal family. On his left ring finger was the engagement ring Yuuri presented him when the young king proposed the second time.

"My Wolfie, all grown up!" Cheri cried, her voice filling the entire room. She was wearing a long red gown with a slit up to her thighs, exposing her long legs.

"Mother, please…" Wolfram said in a calming voice. He was already nervous as it is and the last thing he needed was his mother to cry. He looked towards his brothers for support.

"Wolfram's right, mother," Gwendal spoke up at once. "This is not the time to lose yourself."

"But, I never imagine Wolfram to be the one who'll get married first. My beautiful, baby Wolfie is going to be taken away!"

"Mother," the blond tried to reason out. "Yuuri and I are not going anywhere. We'll still be living here together with everyone."

"But, you'll be away for a long time for your honeymoon! You have to promise me you'll send me pictures, okay?"

Wolfram nodded to lessen her worry. Anissina manage to tweak the digital camera that Yuuri brought from Earth so that it would not rely on batteries but on maryoku instead. Gwendal, meanwhile, went to his mother's side and tried to calm her down. Conrad used the opportunity to approach his brother and gave a light tap on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Wolf?" he asked.

Wolfram looked at him with his emerald eyes and said in a whisper. "I honestly don't know. Right now, I feel like I'm in a whirlwind of emotions. I'm happy and yet anxious and scared at the same time."

"You _are_ getting married," Conrad pointed out. "It's natural to feel that way. Marrying is not as simple as people think. It's a transition to adulthood. Don't worry, Wolf, you have us to lean on."

"I'm not worrying, Conrad," he retorted, ending with his usual "humph." Conrad just smiled and said nothing in return. Although Wolfram maintained his bratty attitude towards him, he also knew that his baby brother had changed a lot since he met Yuuri. It was because of the king that he was able to get him back and for Wolfram to accept him again.

"Wolf, I want you to have this," Conrad said, taking an emerald stone from his pocket. It was the exact color of his eyes.

Wolfram looked at it closely, taking it from his brother's hand. "Wow. It's beautiful, Conrad! Thank you!"

"I'm glad you liked it." It took him months to actually find an exact replica of Wolfram's eyes and his baby brother's appreciation was more than enough to make up for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In his room, the young king of Shin Makoku kept pacing back and forth non-stop with an occasional sigh escaping from his lips; his hands fidgeting while his heart was beating rather loudly. In less than an hour, he would get married, something he had been looking forward to for months. After almost five months of preparations and waiting for guests to arrive, the moment had finally come.

For this special day, he wore the traditional black with trimmings of gold along with a red cape on his shoulder. On his head was a gold crown embedded with diamonds and rubies, made especially for this occasion. All had been prepared by his mother, Wolfram's mother, and his royal advisor. Yuuri thought that his crown could easily surpass the royal crown of Queen Elizabeth in London. It took the royal jewelers a month to make it as well as the one his Wolfram will be wearing, which he has not yet seen. Of course, if he had his way, he would have preferred a much simpler celebration and certainly a less expensive crown.

"Stop moving so much, Shibuya," Murata was sitting in a nearby chair with an annoyed look on his face. He was wearing a pure black outfit to signify his status as the Great Sage. "It's making me dizzy. Why don't you sit down? It won't help running all over the place, you know."

Yuuri stopped at once, only to start cracking his knuckles. "I can't help it, Murata. The nervousness won't just go away. I've never felt this way, not when we were sealing the boxes, certainly not even when we were bringing the Mana Clan back here!"

"Of course not," the young sage chuckled. "This is a different matter after all. Do you want me to call on Gisela to put a calming spell on you?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, it will be over before you'll even know it."

"You make it sound easy," Yuuri replied sarcastically. His hand unconsciously moved to hold Morgif, who bit his finger in return. "Ouch! Morgif!"

"Guwaaargh," Morgif moaned, with an apologetic look.

Murata laughed again and Yuuri shot him a glare that effectively shut him up, although it did not stop the sage from giggling. The king was already half-determined to kill him for making fun of him.

Yuuri removed Morgif from his side and placed him temporarily on a table nearby. "Why do I have to bring him? It's not like there is a need for the demon sword."

"It's because Morgif _is _the demon sword, that's why you have to bring it," the other double black explained. "It's to show off your power and status since every important person in Shin Makoku and our allied countries are attending. It would also make everyone think twice before trying to create havoc at your wedding."

Yuuri's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. It certainly made sense. The wedding was certainly a great opportunity to destabilize the demon kingdom, not to mention other countries as well. He also knew that there are still human and mazoku who wished to have their own candidates as his consort. Yuuri snorted at the thought. It should have been clear by now he would not take anyone other the bishounen.

"Murata? Can I ask you something a little personal?"

The sage raised an eyebrow but said nothing nonetheless.

Seeing that his best friend did not object, Yuuri continued. "Why is that you and Shinou never decided to get marry? I mean it's obvious both of you love each other. Everyone can see it though you two try not to show it."

If Murata was surprised at his out of the blue question, the sage did not show it. Instead, his lowered his face a little and hid behind his glasses, taking his time before answering. "It never really came up. Besides, Shinou was married off to Rufus when I was still the Great Sage so there was really no chance."

"But you were reincarnated!" the king pressed on, curiosity fueling his mind.

"A lot of things came up," the sage said a little too cheerful. "The problem of the forbidden boxes and the entrapment of Shinou's soul took a lot of time; well in my case, a lot of lifetimes to fix it up."

"But didn't Shinou ask for your hand?"

Murata looked Yuuri straight in the face, and said in a determined voice, "It doesn't matter. I swore when I took his hand in the past that I'll stand by his side no matter what. As long as I can fulfill that, I'm happy, married or not."

"Haven't you talked about it with him?"

"We don't need to," was Murata's short answer.

Yuuri looked confused. "Why is that?"

"Because we understand each and that is enough."

"Do you still love him?"

Murata was already expecting that question to be asked. But now, he suddenly found it hard to answer, knowing Shinou might be listening to their conversation. Just then, a knock was heard, sparing Murta from answering.

"Yuu-chan, can we come in?" Yuuri's brother asked, obviously distressed.

Yuuri hastily opened the door to see his family waiting outside. It came as a surprise to see them looking very formal in their black attire, the color of the royal family. His mother had decided to pull her hair in a neat bun, allowing a few strands to fall elegantly to her face. She was wearing a simple long gown with diamond earrings to match. Both his father and his brother decided to wear tuxedos for the occasion instead of having the royal dressmaker tailor new outfits for them.

"Hello, Mama-san, Shoma-san, brother of my friend," Murata greeted them before he left, to give the Shibuya family some privacy. "I'll pick you up when it is time, Shibuya."

"Yuu-chan!" Miko squealed, hugging her youngest son tightly. "You look handsome! So does Wolf-chan! Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet, Mom," Yuuri answered with a shake of his head. "I'm not allowed to see him on the wedding day until we get to Shinou's temple. It's traditional here." Yuuri thought how unfair it was that of all the wedding traditions on Earth, it was this one that has a similarity on Shin Makoku.

"Oh, is that so," she said and added in an afterthought, "You know, Yuu-chan, I would have preferred if he wore a wedding gown instead of what they made him wear. He'll look even more beautiful! I should have brought one for him! Oh, why didn't I think of that before? But don't worry, he still looks wonderful!"

Yuuri tried to look devastated for his mother's sake. In reality, he was really relieved that Wolfram would not wear a gown. His prince consort might give the girls a run for their money with his looks but he is still a guy. And it was something that Yuuri will never again be ashamed of, no matter what other people might say.

His mom continued to ramble on about how Wolfram might look wearing a wedding dress. Yuuri just smiled. Sometimes, his mother forgets the blond was a guy. He wondered for a moment, if Wolfram was on Earth, he could easily claim the Ms. Universe title from any girl if looks were the only basis. The thought amused him and a smirk formed on his face. He could not tell Wolfram but it was still a funny scene to imagine.

Shori took advantage of their mother's momentary distraction and spoke up. "Yuu-chan, are you absolutely sure on what you are doing? You can still back out, you know. If you feel that you're just being pushed in this marriage, I'd be glad to lend a helping hand. You just have to say the word. Besides, there's plenty of time for you to get married, no need to rush."

"I'm sure about this," Yuuri said firmly, not willing to argue. Shori, being the overprotective one, kept nagging him to postpone the wedding without success. There was no way Yuuri would do that. The sooner they marry the better. Wolfram was far too beautiful for his own good; he still has many suitors waiting for him.

Luckily, Shoma came to his rescue. "Now, Shori, we already talked about this. Let Yuu-chan do what he wants to do."

"My Yuu-chan, all grown up," his mother said, teary-eyed.

"Don't cry, Mom," Yuuri fretted.

"I know, but I can't help it! Also, it's 'mama' to you, Yuu-chan."

Shoma tried to intervene to calm his wife down. "Now, dear, you'll ruin your make up."

Miko gently dried her eyes with the handkerchief given to her by Shoma. She stopped crying with an occasional sob.

"Hey, guys, it's time," Murata said, peeking from the doorway. "We don't want von Bielefeld-kyo waiting now, do we?"

They all gave a nod and followed Murata while Yuuri thought that he would be the one who'd suffer the consequences if they were late. He could already imagine Wolfram with a fireball at hand, ready to hurl at him. Though the prince's temper has significantly decreased over the months, there were still times when his impulsiveness and short-temper got the better of him.

Their wedding will be comprised of two ceremonies. For the first, they were going to Shinou's Temple for the First king's official blessing, not that they need it at this point. It was, after all, Shinou who matched them up in the first place. Still, according to Gunter, it was a tradition for any Maoh and whoever they are planning to marry to pay their respects and ask for Shinou-heika's approval. It will be a private ceremony wherein only the family of the Maoh and his partner, as well as those close to the king, who can attend. The second ceremony will take place back at Blood Pledge Castle where a public wedding will occur that will be presided by Ulrike. The castle maids told him earlier that some of the guests have started to arrive, hoping to see a glimpse of the royal couple.

A golden carriage adorned with black lacing was waiting for them. He and Wolfram would arrive at Shinou's temple separately. Gunter and Huber were waiting on their horses to escort them to the temple. Several elite guards from the three brothers' personal units were also present. Per tradition, it should be the king's personal guard who would escort the party but since Conrad was Wolfram's brother, Yuuri told him to go on Wolfram's side instead.

"Heika, we depart at your signal," Gunter told him with a bow. "The prince consort's carriage has already set off."

"Then, let's go," Yuuri commanded in what he hoped to be a regal voice. Wolfram has been teaching him how to properly behave as a king.

The carriage moved at an incredibly slow speed, owing to the fact that many people were in the streets to cheer and congratulate the king on his marriage. Some even threw petals of Beautiful Wolfram and Filled with Yuuri's Naiveté as the carriage went pass. The kingdom had welcomed their announcement warmly and it certainly became the talk of the town for many months. Yuuri wondered if Wolfram's entourage experienced the same thing and how long it will take before they actually reached the temple. He was starting to get impatient.

After what seemed to be hours, the party finally arrived at Shinou's temple. Unlike Blood Pledge Castle, it was not richly decorated although there were drapes and flowers adorning the temple. His family was the first to step out of the carriage and was welcomed by Ulrike. A few feet away from them was Wolfram's carriage. Unlike his, Wolfram's carried the colors of blue and black, signifying his marriage to the king and his status as a member of the von Bielefeld family.

"Heika," Conrad bowed, offering his hand as Yuuri got out.

"Don't make me even start," Yuuri said jokingly as he accepted his godfather's hand. He saw Cheri-sama with Gwendal, who in turn gave a small bow to the king.

"Oh, Heika!" cried Cheri, taking Yuuri in a crushing hug between her bosom. "The day has finally arrived!"

Yuuri gave a nervous laugh. Cheri then turned her attention to his brother and also pulled him in a tight embrace, only to be pulled away by Gunter in return. The king then noticed that Wolfram was not with them.

"He's still in the carriage, Yuuri," Conrad answered his unvoiced question. "He'll get inside separately from us, escorted by the other temple maidens."

"Yuuri-heika," Ulrike called out to him. "Please follow me."

Yuuri did as he was told and followed her inside, down to the purifying hall, then to the main shrine where he met Shinou so many times before.

"The hall served to see whether your intentions are true or not," Ulrike explained. "Von Bielefeld-kyo will also pass here before being brought to the main shrine."

By the time they entered, all of their families were already in place. On top of the pedestal was Murata and on his side was Shinou in his most regal clothes. Yuuri wondered for a moment if Wolfram would look like Shinou when he got older.

The king waited for Wolfram to arrive for them to come up together. The door opened for the second time, and Wolfram came out.

Ulrike bowed low and announced their arrival. "Shinou-heika, allow me to present to you Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefled."

The couple made their way slowly, Yuuri feeling as if his knees were made of jelly. Wolfram silently took hold of Yuuri's hand without looking at him and gave a comforting grip.

"Thank you," Yuuri whispered softly, making it audible enough for only Wolfram to hear.

As they reached the pedestal, Shinou's voice broke the silence. "27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, what is your purpose in coming here?"

"Shinou-heika, I, the 27th Maoh, humbly ask you to allow my marriage to the youngest son of Cecile, Wolfram von Bielefled." At this, he presented Wolfram to Shinou.

"Then, I ask you this, do you love him?"

Yuuri cast a glance at Wolfram before turning his attention back to Shinou. "Yes, with all my heart."

Shinou gazed at the black orbs staring at him. Satisfied with the answer he got he turned to Wolfram next. "Wolfram von Bielefeld, you are presented here as the one chosen by your king as his spouse. He had declared his love for you. Do you agree with what he said?"

"Yes, I most certainly do."

"Then, do you love him, as he loves you?"

"Yes, I love him."

The Original king spoke to the crowd. "All of you stand as witness to the young couple's declaration of love. I see no reason not to grant them their wish. As such, the wedding may proceed and I declare that those who tried to pull them apart will be severely punished. My chosen Maoh and his prince consort, I give you my blessing and congratulations." A golden light appeared and encased both Wolfram and Shibuya.

"That went well," Wolfram commented as the light slowly faded away.

"Congratulations!" Murata said to them. "Now let's get back to the castle so that we can formally marry you two!"

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other. It was certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

I hope you guys had a fun time reading it as much as I had fun writing it. This was supposed to be the last chapter but it was starting to get long so I decided to cut it into two chapters. Don't worry though, it's already finished. Just waiting for my beta to look over it. Anyway, review please? :)


	25. Chapter 25

The Vow

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time the Maoh and his party went back to Blood Pledge Castle. After receiving the blessing from the First King, Ulrike made them stay at the temple for the shrine maidens to offer their own congratulations and wedding gifts to the royal couple.

Yuuri and Wolfram thanked them for their effort. Shori was happy to see so many pretty ladies at one place and even tried to ask one of them on a date, only to be smacked in the head by Yuuri. Everyone laughed at the sight of their king bickering with his older brother. When the time came for them to return to Blood Pledge Castle, Yuuri and Wolfram shared the same carriage with Conrad inside to provide protection in an unlikely case of an enemy attack. Their families trailed behind them with the royal guards.

Since there were no road lights in Shin Makoku, the road was illuminated by the moon, which was already high in the sky. Fortunately, there were no clouds to obscure its silvery rays. The stars have yet to make their appearance to complete the wonderful view. It was certainly going to be a lovely evening. As they got near the castle, a trumpet was blown signaling the return of the Maoh and his party. The doors were opened and a red carpet was thrown down the stairs. The first to get out was Wolfram's family followed by Yuuri's. An orchestra began to play the wedding march, introduced by Miko when she first came to the kingdom. Gunter fell in love with the tune and insisted it to be added to Shin Makoku's culture.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked his prince. They had not said a word to each other on their way back, each lost on their own thoughts, and were merely contented to be beside one another.

"I can't believe you just asked me that," Wolfram replied, laughing aloud. "I should be the one asking that question, not the other way around. If I remember correctly, I was the one who used to chase you everywhere and you'd be the wimpy king who always tried to get away."

"Hey, I resent that," Yuuri pouted. His ears started to get hot and red when he remembered how they used to be. "Anyway, that was all in the past right? I was young and foolish."

"And a soft-hearted king, a cheater, and the wimpiest of all wimps," Wolfram continued, counting off with his fingers. Yuuri scowled at him.

"All right, that's enough, thank you very much," he said, pretending to be angry while Wolfram tried to hold his laugh back. He moved closer and held his blond angel's hand and kissed that back of it. He could feel his heart beating faster each second that passed. Wolfram pretended that he was all right. Even after months of confessing, they were still, especially Wolfram, trying to get used to being intimate. Sure, there were those chaste kisses and hugs but it is never close to real intimacy. Wolfram, who was also used to being pushed away, is always at a loss whenever such situation comes.

"Your Majesties, it's time," Conrad said, opening the doors of the carriage. It felt weird to have his older brother call him that. He now realized how Yuuri felt whenever he was addressed with his title. Honorifics create walls and walls create distance in return.

"Jeez, Conrad," Wolfram heard Yuuri complain as they both stepped out. "I just told you off earlier. Do I have to make a royal decree just for you to stop calling me by my title? You are my godfather as well as my soon-to-be in-law so you should call me by my name. "

"_I'll_ make a royal decree if you ever call me that again," Wolfram threatened although there was slight humor in his voice.

"As you wish then, Yuuri, Wolfram," Conrad conceded with a smile on his face.

"See you in a while," Yuuri bade Wolfram, planting a small kiss on his porcelain cheek, making the other blush furiously. Cries of 'Heika! How could you!' and 'Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan have really grown up!' were heard as Yuuri grinned to himself. He did not bother to look around. Gunter looked like he would faint, Shori was dumbstruck, their mothers squealing in delight, Gwendal livid, Conrad and Murata amused. It was a priceless sight.

Giving a nodded, the procession started. For the first time, Yuuri was able to appreciate the months of effort spent in preparing their wedding. Every inch of Blood Pledge Castle was cleaned, scrubbed, and decorated with every flower available, dominating were the flowers named after the two of them. All of the tapestries were draped in black and blue colors. The ceremony would take place in the throne room, where an altar and dais was set up. A trumpet was blown as they reached the heavy wooden door leading inside.

"The head maiden, Ulrike-sama, and His Eminence, Murata Ken, the Great Sage, approaches!" was announced as Murata and Ulrike went inside.

Next was his own family. His parents walked side by side with his mother waving as they walked in the aisle "Their Excellency, the Lord Shoma Shibuya with his wife, the Lady Jennifer Shibuya."

Because Shori was the next Maoh of the Earth, he was introduced separately to show his importance. "His Majesty, the future Maoh of the Earth, Shori Shibuya!"

At this, Yuuri started to get fidgety again. He wished that he entered the throne room with his family. However, tradition stated that if the king was the one marrying, then he must enter alone to show his courage and determination into entering a new life with his chosen consort. It was different this time since a lot of people would be watching him.

"His Majesty, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya, enters!"

The sound of trumpets signaled the king to enter. Yuuri walked in uneasily, passing by the door rather slowly. He was blinded by the sudden light on his eyes. The hallway was only illuminated by a few lamps making it a little dark. Taking a moment to adjust, he looked around and saw mazoku and humans alike on their feet, their eyes on him. The nervousness that he felt was only multiplied by a hundred times.

"_What are you doing, you wimp?" _the voice of Wolfram echoed in his head. He looked around and saw no one else but him. Wolfram was yet to arrive to the throne room.

"_Stop being a wimp and get a move on! Everyone is watching you. Start acting like a dignified king!"_

Yuuri was not sure if he was actually hearing Wolfram and not some hallucination brought on by nerves. At the sound of Wolfram's voice, he started to calm down and remember what Gunter told him to do. Typical of Wolfram to never let him down in times such as this. He glanced at the people who were already throwing him curious looks as to why he did not continue walking. He imagined with ease Wolfram fuming at the sight of him, perhaps scolding himself for not accompanying him.

He squared his shoulder, took a deep breath and walked in. He held his head high, taking strong but confident steps each time. The dais also did not seem far away. He took his place on Murata's right. Now that he is in front, he could properly see the ten nobles of Shin Makoku behind his parents, along with the human allies he made with. Lady Flint was seated to Antoine and his wife, Laila.

Any moment now, Wolfram would be entering through the same doors. The sound of the trumpet was heard again and all of the people looked at the doorway.

"Presenting Lady Cheri, Lord Gwendal, and Lord Conrad, family of the prince consort!"

Wolfram's family led the procession, with Lady Cheri being escorted by Gwendal. Yuuri thought that one could mistake who is actually getting married. Another blow and this time, Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, prince consort to the Maoh, enters!"

A soft wedding march began to play as Wolfram came into the light. Unlikely Yuuri earlier, Wolfram strode forward without hesitation in his steps. With a confident look on his face, he glanced at the people offering their congratulations and gave a smile in return. As the prince drew nearer, Yuuri noticed how his blond hair seemed to glow as it caught the light. This was the first time he was able to see his Wolfram properly. He was too busy with his own thoughts earlier. His blue uniform was tailored exactly to his fit and added an air of elegance to him. Yuuri briefly remembered how he once thought of Wolfram as a 'bishounen,' now he was exactly that and much more. However, he also noticed how slender Wolfram was. Wolfram was not thin but he could use a little weight gain. He resolved that once this is over, he'll make sure Wolfram would eat more. Wolfram always insisted that he was a man but with the figure he has now, one could swear he was a girl instead.

"Ahem," Wolfram coughed. He was already standing beside Yuuri.

Murata went in front of them, addressed the crowd in a clear, loud voice. "Dearly beloved, today, with the blessing of the Great king, Shinou, we are here to witness the union of the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku to the young Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram took Yuuri's hand and gave a silent, reassuring squeeze.

Murata turned to Yuuri. "Your vows, Yuuri-heika."

Yuuri turned to face Wolfram and tried to recite the vows he made up the day before. _"Oh, no! I'm having a mental block," _he thought, starting to panic. Yuuri thought of all the days, he has to make the most blunders today. His eyes bored in Wolfram's, the emerald meeting the onyx ones. With one look, Wolfram understood what the dilemma was.

"Just say anything, what you really feel," Wolfram whispered.

With Wolfram's advice, Yuuri thought frantically for some idea and then it hit him. He suddenly realized that the moment is actually an opportunity to say publically what Wolfram wanted to hear before and most importantly, what he really wanted to say.

He took a deep breath. "I promise to take care of you, to protect you from harm, to be your shield when needs arise. I promise to never hurt you in words or in action. I promise to be your lover, your partner, your best friend. I promise to never leave your side, no matter what problems may arise in the future. I promise to be there during the happy and sad times. I promise to love you, with all my heart and soul. I promise to love you today and forever. And if fate decided to separate us, I promise you that in the next life, I will find you."

A stunned silence met his speech but Yuuri just smiled. For the first time in his life, he wore his heart on his sleeve. It took a moment before Wolfram recovered and gave a smile, his favorite smile, the one that Wolfram always wore when he is truly happy. For almost making a fool out of himself, it was worth it.

"Your vows, Lord von Bielefeld."

"I promise to always hold you with tenderness. I promise to be patient and understanding, to give you words of comfort when you need it and to share the silence when you do not. I promise to stand by your side, as your subject, but most importantly as the one you chose to spend the rest of your life with. I promise you my life and my love for all eternity to come."

The sage turned back to the couple and said, "The vows that you have made are sacred and eternal, witnessed and heard by Shinou himself. May happiness shine on you as long as you both shall live." And with a louder voice, he said, "Congratulations, Yuuri-heika, Wolfram-heika."

Ulrike stepped forward and brought out two gold and silver crowns with the patterns of the flower YuuRam embedded. She motioned for Yuuri to step forward and kneel, and put the crown on his head. Next was Wolfram, he kneeled on one leg and Ulrike placed a smaller crown on his head. They did not exchange anymore rings on Wolfram's insistence. He argued that the proposal ring Yuuri gave was already enough. Yuuri then had another one made, for them to wear matching ones.

Murata faced the guests once again. "As the sage and personal friend to the king, it is my greatest pleasure and happiness to present to you the royal couple."

A thunderous applause was heard throughout the hall accompanied with cheers from the guest. Yuuri and Wolfram faced their guests, brimming with happiness.

Murata continued, "The Original king would like me to inform anyone with ill-intentions towards the couple in front of me that they will be severely punished." He said this in a too cheerful voice that almost sent chills down their spines. Everyone sweat-dropped at this unexpected announcement.

"Hey, Yuuri," Wolfram called, a sly glint on his face. "You have to stop your womanizing ways now or else Shinou-heika will punish you."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri complained.

Wolfram put a hand on his waist and pulled him closer. "Only kidding."

Yuuri met his eyes and whispered so that only the two of them may hear, "I'm only yours."

"Come on you two," Murata ushered them. "A lot of people want to congratulate you!"

A soldier suddenly burst inside and hurriedly went to them. "Yuuri-heika, Wolfram-heika, please follow me."

With confused looks, the two glanced at Gwendal and Conrad who only gave a nod. They followed the guard towards the balcony. From there, the whole city could be seen.

"Look, Yuuri!" Wolfram suddenly shouted, pointing in the sky.

From afar, Yuuri thought that there were fireflies zooming in the air. On a closer look, he realized that they were lanterns instead, like the ones made in Japan. About more than a hundred sky lanterns started floating in the sky. It was a wonderful sight to behold. The light they created gave the heavens a golden glow.

"So beautiful," Yuuri whispered softly.

"It's truly is," Wolfram agreed.

Together they watched as the last lantern went up higher in the sky until they resembled the stars. Silence enveloped them.

Yuuri spoke, "Wolf?"

Wolfram titled his head. "Hmm?"

"Are you happy?" the king asked.

"Of course I am."

"Good. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

Wolfram snickered. "Wimp."

"Am not!" Yuuri readily objected, out of habit.

And suddenly, Wolfram said with all seriousness, "I love you too, Yuuri."

The king stopped for a moment and smiled. "Let's go back," Yuuri said, gently taking him by the hand. "Everyone is waiting for us."

Wolfram took his hand and followed the young king, just as he followed him all those years. In the end, though it was not really expected, a true happy ending indeed came to the both of them.

* * *

The End

* * *

At long last. After 3 years and counting, it has finally come to an end. To those who might be wondering, this chapter was inspired by the movie, The Vow (a must see movie!). As such, one line might be familiar to you. But the other lines were thought by me.

This is my first ever story and too think it will be well receive gives me a warm feeling. To everyone who stuck with me till the end, THANK YOU. I'm being dramatic, I know. But I feel I've accomplished something here. Lol

I'll be focusing now on my other fics and planning on publishing a new story. Watch out for it!

Don't forget to leave a review! It will be much appreciated ;)


	26. Epilogue

A Promise of Forever

* * *

"I always wondered how you'll make a great king if you continue to run away from your studies," a blond haired man teased as he moved aside to make room for the approaching company. He was idly sitting underneath a Sakura tree, with a book in his hands. Yuuri brought the seedlings many years ago and under his watch, grew many trees in the royal garden. It soon became their favorite hiding place when things would start to get crazy in the palace.

"Che. My head is already spinning with all the information Gunter drilled into me," the young king answered rather crossly. He took his seat beside Wolfram, leaning a little bit closer to rest his head on the blond's shoulder. He closed his eyes and momentarily savored the moment. "I've been studying ever since I came here and it still doesn't end. How much more do I need to learn?"

"Shin Makoku has a long, rich history," Wolfram explained. "Besides, you always run away whenever you have lessons with Gunter, that's why it's taking it longer than expected," he added with a smirk.

"I don't run away. I just take a short break."

"Right," Wolfram said, rolling his eyes, not believing a single word Yuuri said. "A break in which the king doesn't show for hours until he is tracked down. Yup, that clearly changes the definition of a break."

The king's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "You're supposed to be on my side," Yuuri said dryly.

Wolfram tried to suppress a laugh as he saw the irritated look on Yuuri's face. "I am on your side, Yuuri. I just do not support laziness. You're such a wimp. Bear with it."

"I'm not wimp!" Yuuri instantly retorted.

"Yes, yes."

"You're not even listening to me, Wolf," Yuuri whined, elbowing Wolfram in the side.

Wolfram, due to his quick reflexes as a soldier, dodged it and subsequently pulled Yuuri's face to him to give him a peck on the forehead. "Only kidding!"

Yuuri pouted. "Very funny. You seem to have been doing that lately."

"I love seeing your reaction," his husband said, earning another glare. Wolfram gently caressed his husband's hair to calm him down. He had found it relaxes the other man's nerves.

The king was really working hard over the past years. Now that he came to think about it, they have already been married for a decade already. To a human, it might seem to be a long time, but to the demon race, it felt like a fleeting moment.

"What are you thinking about, Wolf?" Yuuri lazily asked, his eyes closed.

"Nothing much, "Wolfram answered absent mindedly.

Yuuri frowned and looked directly at Wolfram. "Really, what's bothering you? I haven't seen you like that for a long time."

"I just noticed how much time has passed. It has been ten years since you lost your memories and the whole incident with the Mana Clan. I mean, to us who have a long life span, it may not seem such a long time, but ten years is still ten years."

Yuuri nodded. For the first time, he realized how much time had passed. A lot had happened in those ten years. He, himself, grew and changed both physically and emotionally. Ever since he merged with his other half, he became more and more like his Maou form; although he still retained his gentle nature. He kept his hair longer, just reaching shoulder length. He grew taller, almost the same height with Conrad. Due to his constant workout, his body became lean and fit.

When it came to his leadership abilities, he could now stand on his own and make sound decisions. Gunter and Gwendal no longer need to worry themselves to death over the thought of their king making a fool out of himself. He was still a far cry from being the best king, but he was on his way. Although he remained a pacifist by nature, he learned that sometimes the only solution is to use force. His skill with the sword also improved a lot so that he can protect himself on his own. He even managed to be on par with Wolfram during their last spar.

Wolfram, too, changed. He was a splitting image of both his ancestors, Rufus and Shinou. His beauty was renowned in both human and demon lands. Many traveled to see the beauty for themselves and sometimes the king would take the prince away from all of his 'admirers.'

Wolfram's fiery attitude did tone down a bit, but the prince could still be hot-tempered at times, especially to his husband. Although he rarely accuses Yuuri of cheating and flirting anymore, there were still times when the blond would go into fits of jealousy due to the most innocent of things. Yuuri learned to be careful lest he be thrown a fireball and a 'hummph.'

Time passed by and the events of yesterday were nothing but memories. The Mana Clan were able to rebuild their kingdom and, under Kozou's leadership, it was able to prosper in a short period of time. They formed an alliance with the Demon kingdom in their gratitude to King Yuuri. A sacred oath was made between the two races in which it was stated that the Mana Clan and their descendants would forever stand by Shin Makoku. It was a bit too much in Yuuri's opinion and he had insisted that being allied was more than enough.

Shin Makoku grew economically and politically. The citizens began to dub Yuuri's reign as "The Second Golden Age."

Their marriage was, too, going strong. Sure, they have their moments. A few fights every now and then. Some misunderstanding on the most trivial things but it was not something they could not solve together.

_/So here we stand on our secret place/_

_/The sound of the crowd so far away/_

_/You take my hand, and it feels like home/_

_/We both understand it's where we belong/_

Yes, together forever. It may sound cliché, but to Yuuri, it is the most perfect thing to say.

"Wolf," he called out softly to his partner, intertwining their fingers together.

Wolfram looked at him questioningly as he looked at him.

"I want to stay with you, forever."

And Wolfram smiled, pulling his black haired lover in a tight embrace.

* * *

The real end! As requested by some of the reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the final chapter guys. It was a truly a great experience for me. And thank you again to everyone for their support. Please leave a review! =)

Disclaimer: Queen of My Heart does not belong to me.

Beta-ed by Raelyn33.


End file.
